Frozen But Burnt 2
by Metal Quill
Summary: Elsa believe to be the happiest she's ever been. Being reunited with her sister and accepted by her own people, both which she loves so much. However, when Prince Ali of Agrabah comes in her life, she feels a new kind of love. Let us see what could possibly be a sequel to Frozen. Rated T (Just in case), Cover Image credited to rpggamer15 (Paul) at deviantart.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

We all know the story of the snow queen. A young and beautiful girl with a very powerful gift. Although, this gift can also be a curse when out of control. Throughout her life, Elsa had to be kept isolated from everyone around her, including her beloved sister, because of her curse. Only recently, did Elsa learn to control her powers, but that was after she almost killed what was most precious to her in the world, Anna.

But what if I told you that there was another story. One about a boy, who was also given a powerful gift, was also from a royal family, and was also alone for most of his life (well except for his father, but you'd probably think that's worse than being alone once you get to know what kind of person he is). Ali is a young prince from the Arabian city, Agrabah. He is the descendant of Aladdin (yes _that_ Aladdin), and he lives with his father, Sultan Cassim, and his elder brother, Abdullah.

Like our queen, he has the powers that challenge our beliefs of what's possible. However, his gifted element is fire. Whenever night falls, it is Ali who lights up the whole palace with his gift. Whereas fear is what strengthens Elsa's powers, anger sets off Ali's. Whereas love is what thaws hers, humility douses his. That sort of makes sense. When you're angry, all you can really think about is yourself and what has wronged _you_. But when you began to realize that life does not revolve around you and things can't always go your way, you began to calm down. Ali knows this well, but the sultan doesn't. King Cassim thinks that no one is above him and that he is the most powerful one of all. I guess you can't really complain about that; I mean, his fire powers definitely are unbelieveable. He is sometimes known by the title, Jahannum (which is Arabic for the gates of hell). So being humble isn't really his thing. If it wasn't for his mellow and somewhat mundane personality, he would have had a scorching inferno around him every time he's awake.

Let us embark on this adventure, and witness what could possibly be a sequel to _Frozen_. But I warn you! There isn't going to be that much freezing going on this time.


	2. Today's a Big Day

**Today's a Big Day**

One a clear day, the sun rise is a spectacular view in Arendelle. Coming from the waters of the bay, glimmers of red and orange line up to welcome the sun, the same way the people of Arendelle would do to greet their queen. The palace where she resides is the highlight of the city, and the gates are open for anyone who would like to take a glimpse of the enchanted beauty. It's still a bit surreal that the gates have finally been open for the last six months, for before then, they have sealed shut for the last thirteen years.

Next to the palace, there is the royal stable which holds the palace's horses for travels outside the kingdom. However, one of the sections at the corner holds not a horse but a reindeer. Sven was casually laying on the floor with his rider, Kristoff, who was admiring a small box in his hand. Even though he could have easily asked Elsa for the money, he wanted to work the money himself to buy this. It took him all the months he worked on the frozen lakes, along with the royalties he gets as ice master (so it seems Elsa had still helped after all), to be able to afford what was in this box. But he knew that it's for something that is more important to him than his own life.

"Hi Kristoff! Hi Sven! How are you fellas?", came a voice a few feet away.

"Olaf, what are doing here so early? Don't snowman have to sleep too?", Kristoff asks.

"You know, I never really figured that out," Olaf scratches his head. Snowflakes came off as he scratches. "What are you holding, Kristoff?" *gasp* "Is there candy in there? I bet it's chocolate! Elsa loves chocolate, and Elsa made me, so I love chocolate!" The snowman hops around on his little, white feet clapping his arms made out of twigs.

"It's not chocolate, you flakehead. It's something else," Kristoff says bluntly.

"Then tell me what it is."

"No. You can't keep a secret. Remember last time, when I tried to prank Kai and you completely ruined it?"

"Oh come on! I promise this time. I won't tell anyone."

"No, I'm not telling you."

"Pleeease?"

"NO"

"If you don't tell me, I'll tell Elsa that you tried to feed my nose to Sven."

Kristoff laughed, "You can put another carrot on your face. Listen, Olaf, this is a very special thing. It's for Anna, and I just can't tell you. You have to trust me on this. Do you trust me?"

"Well yeah, I do trust you, but…" Olaf eyes dart around as if his brain (I think he has one) was processing. "Oh I get it! Aww, that's so romantic, Kristoff!" Kristoff's insides tense up. He had no idea that Olaf was capable of catching on to his plan. "You're going to ask Anna to-" Olaf's eyes trailed off. "Ooh, I love the sun. Especially when comes out like that. It looks like a big fiery ball that coming out of the bay. Why doesn't the bay vaporize when the sun does that? Does Elsa keep the lake cool with her power? Does that mean that Elsa has to do that to all the oceans in the world? That must be a headache!" Kristoff rolls his eyes. "Wait, what was I saying?" Olaf asks.

"Nothing. Go back to the palace, dude. I think you need some rest," Kristoff explains right before he hears snoring. Olaf fell asleep right there, standing up. Shaking his head, Kristoff goes back to laying besides Sven, thinking to himself. 'Today is going to be a very big day.'

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock_

I blink my eyes a few times. A voice came through my bedroom door, "your majesty. I'm sorry for waking you up. But I have some important news!" I didn't seem to take note that the head maid, Gerda, was sounding a little odd this morning. Oh well, I'm probably too sleepy to hear clearly.

"That's okay. Come in, Gerda!", I called, rubbing my eyes.

The door sprang open, and instead of Gerda standing there, a young and beautiful girl smiles widely. Her hair is still a mess, and she was dressed in a nightgown. "You have yet to build a snowman, your highness!", she continues with her fake impression.

This is my little sister, Anna. I look at her with a grin, "You really had me there, sis! But did you really have to wake me up so early?" With that, I slumped my head back onto my pillow. It just feels too good. Yawning, I can feel the sleep overcoming me as I slowly drift away to dreamland. I was just about to fall aslee-

_WHAM_

My eyes pop open and my entire self shakes along with my bed. Anna had just ran and tackled me with her body. "Come on, Elsa! Wake up, wake up, wake _up_!" What does this girl want from me?

"Anna, what's with you! Can't you see that I'm tired?" She looks at me with those big blue eyes of hers.

"Sorry. I was just trying to get you up so that you can get start preparing for tonight." she states. I sigh. Today is suppose to be a very big day. Today is the decennial gathering of all the kings and queens of the league of kingdoms. Arendelle has been part of the league for hundreds of years, but this was only the second time that it was hosting this big event. The last time it hosted this event was over two hundred years ago. I had never actually attended this event before, since I was still in isolation ten years ago. To me, this is one of the most important events that I will attend as Queen of Arendelle. Many royal families will come from all over the world, and Arendelle will be on display for the next few days. Everything has to be perfect in order for Arendelle and me to keep the respect of the other kingdoms.

I slowly got out of bed. Anna jumped off in barely a second. "I'm sooo excited!" she skipped happily. "There's going to be a whole lot of people coming, way more than how many came on your coronation. And they're all royalty, just like us. We can relate to all of them." I smirk at her. Even though they're like us in social status, I doubt any of them had to go through what we did. My powers had forced both of us to stay locked up in the palace for almost our whole lives. I even had to stay away from Anna. My heart starts to ache as I remember how it was like. Oh god, all that time I wanted to just open my door and just hug her and tell her I still loved her. Only after the coronation, when my powers got exposed to everyone, did Anna learned the truth.

"Elsa?" I blinked. "What's wrong? You're crying!" I really need to keep control of my emotions. Ever since I saw Anna frozen in front of me at the lake, I could never really stop crying. Even at the slightest flashback of her with that white strand of hair brings out a stream of hot tears.

Anna stops in the middle of the hall and faces me. She looks at me again with those worried eyes and then grabs me by the shoulders and pulls me in for a tight hug. "Stop crying all the time, big sis. Everythings fine. You know that. I'd never blamed you for anything, so you shouldn't keep thinking like this. Come on! Today's a big day. We're going to meet lots and lots of people." Anna gives me a peculiar look. "_And_, there's going to be a lot of princes. I bet there'll be at least a dozen of them our age, and many of them could be really really cute!" She smiles at me while letting go of her hug.

"Anna, aren't you happy with Kristoff? Why on earth do you want to meet a bunch of stuck-up princes?"

Anna sighs, "not for me silly. For you! Don't you deserve a little happy fairytale? I bet you could find the man of your dreams today. And besides, not all princes are 'stuck-up'. Hans was just a really stupid, stinky, jerky, meany, side-burny, piece of reindeer's…" Anna takes one big deep breath, "_SHIT_"

*Gasp*

Anna has never sweared before in her whole life. "Anna! Mind your manners. If you go about saying stuff like that in front of anyone, especially today, you could jeopardize Arendelle's reputation."

Anna takes another breath, calming herself down, "Sorry. I promise not to say that again...But he's still a jerk!"

"Definitely!" With that, we walked on. I couldn't of asked for a better way to start this morning. No, really. No matter what we ridiculous thing we talk about, being with my sister is what I always wanted. She's the only one in my heart. Even though I've grown very close to Kristoff, Sven, and Oolof, I don't exactly _love_ them the I do for Anna.

But what if I do meet someone tonight? What if I do fall for some prince or a single king? Now I'm really nervous about today. Maybe I should get some makeup done? "You look beautiful just the way you are," Anna says, as if she just read my mind. Seriously, how does she do that?

* * *

**What's up everyone! The name's Quill… **_**Metal**_** Quill. Sorry, couldn't resist. This is my first fanfiction ever. I literally started this just because of this story. Ever since I watched **_**Frozen**_**, I've been contemplating about a sequel practically every other hour of the day. **

**Anyway, feel free to review this story and say anything you want. I really want to know what you guys think about it so far. Any ideas, critiques, random-stuff-that-really-isn't-necessary-to-say-but-you-just-got-to-say-it-anyway; by all means… just say it !**

**Also, I got some questions for you guys:**

**1. Do you guys like my writing style? I'm by no means an expert at this, but I enjoy doing it and have been inspired by different authors in my life.**

**2. How well do I portray the characters? Are their personalities believable to anyone who watched the movie? **

**3. And last but not least, … How **_**does**_** Anna do that? How does she just read her sister's mind like that. (Given she has no psychic powers :)**

**Adieu**


	3. Arriving at Arendelle

**Hey guys. I was busy these few days but here is finally chapter 2. You all will finally get to meet our 2nd protagonist! (Elsa is technically the first) Behold, Prince Ali of Agrabah. And yes, I did get inspired by Aladdin's alter ego for the name. But trust me, this is a totally different Ali. So, let's get back to story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**

* * *

**Arriving at Arendelle**

Dawn has arrived. Though, I was awake before then. The ship seems to be going steady now. The current from the North Sea had been quite a hassle to go through. I wouldn't have had to travel there if there weren't so many kingdoms across the land between the Black Sea and the Norwegian Sea. But now that I'm on the Norwegian, it should be a bit more smoother sail before reaching Arendelle's bay. Since many of these foreign kingdoms do not seem to be so kind to Arabians, I was forced to avoid as many as possible and travel the journey outside of Arabian lands by ship, but why should I complain? For most traveler, a journey by ship around most of Europe would have taken months, but I was able to travel within two weeks. I just hope that not too many people on the shore lines had witness a ship with giant flames firing from its stern. That would spread a lot of rumors, and father doesn't want any "infidels" to know of our gift yet.

We're reaching Arendelle's bay now, so I turn off my two large flames which were propelling us forward. My crew began to pulled down the sails, letting the wind catch us now. My father ordered that the ship would be prepared with old sails, so that it looks like these sails had been used for the long journey (just another means to keep my powers secure).

Now that we were closing in, I can see the city I've heard so much about. The city was surrounded by a lush forest and large mountains. The city itself was an unusual one, much different than my home. The houses are more spread apart and are made of wood (I think), whereas Agrabah was composed of stone-built buildings. But was really striking about this city was the palace. It was large (though not as large as Agrabah's), and had long towers jutting out around its walls. But what's that at the top? It look like a large gem on the tip of the tallest tower.

That must be the work of the queen's. I learned that the queen had a gift similar to mines, but it was the power of ice. My father specifically made me take this journey in order to learn more about Elsa's gift.

As we dock onto Arendelle's harbor, there were others who are also docking. Rulers of all parts of Europe are coming to Arendelle for this international peace event that takes place every ten years. Although, for the last two centuries, Agrabah also joined the league. This was done by the orders of my great great great (how many more greats?) great great grandfather. Aladdin was the most famous king of all of Arabia. He, along with my great great great great great grandmother, Jasmine, had done many things to make Agrabah the city it is. They believe that having allies with Europe would help lessen the hatred between the two lands.

The head crew member of the ship, Abu, gestures me inside my cabin. "My prince, it is time that we prepare for the people. You must look a prince with honor," he says. I was dressed in a rather simple clothing that was really an traveler's clothing of black that covered me from the base of my neck to feet. I wore black, leather boots that were resilient to the sea's weather (and to my powers). Around my waist, was a red sash that held my sword. A weapon that was hand down the royal family for a few generations now. It was a traditional shamshir (curved sword) that has been slightly straightened out. The handle and sheath is gold while the blade is black.

Abu dressed me in another black uniform that had more layers. Two gold lines ran down from the shoulders to the gold sash, and a cape (black on the outside, red on the inside) was attached on the back. Abu insisted that I wear the ceremonial curly-toed shoes, but I opted that one out. It wasn't so much that I was concerned of what other people will think about them as much as the fact that these shoes were not going to last if I choose to use my powers at some point. I did, however, had to wear the traditional turban that marked royalty in the Arabian traditions. The turban was also black but with a gold crown on the forehead with a red gem. I felt five times heavier with all this stuff on.

"My prince, the sword." Argh, since this is a _peace_ gathering, no one was allowed to bring any weapon into the palace, but I never part with my sword before. I reluctantly remove it from my sash and place it on my bed, feeling vulnerable now(quite ironic since I'm anything but vulnerable. I mean still have my power!). But I couldn't just leave it here, unguarded.

"Quick-Shot. Come!" I ordered.

I snake came out from my traveler's clothes, a snake made of fire. He came out in the size of a baby serpent, but as he slithers, he grows to the size of a full grown boa.

"Assalamu alaikum, my prince," the snake bowed. "How am I of service, today?"

"Keep guard of my sword. I'm leaving for the time being," I said. Quick-Shot gives a puzzled look.

"You do not wish for me to accompany with you as usual?" Quick-Shot was my first creation. He had always been the most loyal and trustworthy companion I had, and I always wanted him to hide underneath my clothes as my protector. However, I don't need him this time to protect me this time. I need someone to protect my sword.

"It won't be for too long. I will return tonight, after the first party," I said. He nodded and slithered around the sword.

"I will not let anyone touch even the sheath," he promises. I smile and walk out with Abu. As we leave the ship, I began to feel really insecure. Both my sword and Quick-Shot are no longer by my side. I'm really alone now. Well, I guess there's still Abu and the other crew members, but I barely know them. We never really bonded throughout the trip.

Oh well, that's not important now. What's important is that I'm going to a large palace, filled with royal families of many European kingdoms, and I am going there as a representative of my father, King Cassim, as well as Agrabah and all of Arabia.

Today's a big day.

* * *

**Soo? How was it? **

**This chapter is different from the previous one, since I had to introduce Ali as a character. You all already knew Elsa, Anna, and everyone else, so I could just hop into story mode. **

**I really can't believe that the story has been viewed by over **_**100**_** visitors! I appreciate that you people are willing to read something written by some amateur who never wrote fanfiction before.**

* * *

**Well, I got another three questions for you guys:**

**1. Do you like Ali as a person at the moment? I know that he hasn't really interact with anyone (besides Abu and Quick-Shot), but how do you guys anticipate how he will be with the Frozen cast?**

**2. It's probably not much of a spoiler, so I'll just say it anyway; Elsa and Ali are going to have something going on between them. Would you all like to see their first encounter as something romantic and magical or something more on the lines of awkward and hilarious?**

**3. So it seems that Ali also can create creatures with his powers. Quick-Shot is that kind of character that you'll enjoy later on in the story. But why does he have that name? (Oh don't worry, I KNOW why! I just want to see if you guys can guess it.) Guess as wildly as possible.**

* * *

**Final Note: **

**Okay, so I'll try to get the next chapter down quickly, because I think that you guys are probably sick and tired of these expositions. However, Finals are coming up and my semester is wrapping up with an explosion of projects and papers. Because of that, I won't be able to write any more chapters after Ch.3 for a while. I really hope you guys won't take this the wrong way though. I really enjoy doing this, and I can't wait till I get the time to continue on. **

**Till then: **

**Adios**


	4. Prince Tall, Dark, and Gorgeous

**Well, it's time for two worlds to clash (initially at least)! Let's see how things go for Ali as he is now among the royal families of all the kingdoms of Europe. I spent a lot of hard hours on this chapter, cause I just wanted to make it right.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**

* * *

**Prince Tall, Dark, and Gorgeous**

I'm starting to feel out of place. Being the only Arabs among more than a hundred Europeans definitely has its ups and downs. Most of them don't seem to really want to talk with us, which is perfectly fine by me. I'm not much of the talker. But I'm beginning to feel unwelcomed among them.

We're all walking across a bridge towards the palace gates. I have to admit; these people sure are colorful! Whereas mostly everybody in Agrabah has dark eyes and black hair, these people have eyes and hair that have colors that I didn't even know eyes and hair could have. Also, the women here are quite open with their faces, and some of them are wearing dresses that are rather revealing. I blushed when one princess was complimenting me about my clothes. She was short and her neckline was so down that I couldn't look at her face without seeing something else. Thank god she was married!

As we walk pass the gates, we enter a large and open area. It was lavishly decorated and there are two large fountains at the center. Everyone goes off to intermingle with each other, talking about politics, business, art, family, the latest gossip in their home kingdom, and Arendelle's queen. All I have to do is listen from here, and I can hear everything they say about her. Some are talking about her powers, others are talking about she's doing as a ruler, many are talking about her extraordinary beauty, and a few are talking about why she has rejected all her suitors.

Then, I saw something else, or should I say some_one_ else. There is a young girl, about a few years younger than me, who was going around meeting everyone. "Hello! Welcome to Arendelle. Hello! Welcome to Arendelle. Hello! Welcome to Arendelle, ooh I love your hair, your majesty!" This girl is so excited that she barely stand on her feet. More than once, she has bumped into someone. She seems so happy just talking to people.

I notice that whenever she met a young man, whether it be a prince or a king, she would be extra giddy. I guess she's one of those young girls looking to find true love.

"That's princess Anna," says one of the kings talking to a more elderly ruler.

"Hmm, she's not very mature for a woman her age," says the elder king.

"I'll say. She's the exact opposite of her sister. Such a spoiled brat she is," the first king comments. When Anna came to greet them, they both smile "genuinely" at her, but when she turns around and walks away, they give her a demeaning look. I absolutely hate those kind of people. Those who are two-faced and deceitful, people who fool you by shadowing their real selves from you.

The girl, who also had the most striking hair color, continues to enjoy herself with everyone's company. But then, she turns around and I see her eyes. Big, blue, joyful eyes; that widen when they dart towards me. She stood there for a second, jaw dropped and completely awestruck. Is there something on my face?

Then, her face changes. It turns into the most excited and thrilled face I've ever seen in my whole life! She sprints at my direction, dodging many people she would have ran straight into and sliding between two women who were talking together. All that time, she never broke eye-contact with me. A drop of sweat ran down my head as I prepare for this running bundle of excitement.

* * *

Oh wow! Look at all these people! There so many of them. I'm not going to rest until I meet every single one. "Hello! Welcome to Arendelle. Hello! Welcome to Arendelle. Hello! Welcome to Arendelle."

As I went around welcoming everybody, I got more and more happy. This was only the second time I get to see a large crowd before. Don't get me wrong. When people in Arendelle come to the palace every month for Elsa's ice skating parties, I enjoy talking to them. But this is different. There are people all around the world (well actually just around the continent) who are here. I just _love_ meeting new people, absolutely love it.

I'm also on a mission though. I'm going to find Elsa's true love here. Since her coronation, many suitors from different kingdoms have traveled all the way to Arendelle to woe her, but Elsa always refused, saying that the guy was too shallow or didn't really loved her. Well this time is different. There has to be someone here who's perfect for her.

There were a lot more than a dozen guys who were Elsa's age. Some of them were very attractive, and I think the guy I'm talking to right now is really cute. He's nice, tall, well-defined, and smells like peppermint. I think Elsa would love to just stand here and keep her nose on him all da-

Whoa! Hold on! Who's that?

Standing near the fountains, there is a man who didn't look like anyone I've ever met before. His skin is darker than usual and he has on the craziest outfit. But his face! He has a face as handsome as how beautiful Elsa is (and I think Elsa is the prettiest girl ever!). His eyes are black but full of life. He stands straight and sophisticated. A real prince charming!

I have to go meet him. I ran past the guy I was talking to, not sure what was so special about him anyway, and head towards this cutie. After dodging my way through the crowd, I finally reach him and his group, a group of bearded men who were also dressed in the same fashion except that their hats were smaller and they had no cape. Standing in front of him, I now see that he is an inch or two higher than Elsa. Not much at first, but Elsa is already pretty tall for a woman.

"Helloo, my prince! Welcome to Arendelle. Hope you stay for a while," I said, trying to keep cool and casual. But I can feel my joy ready to burst out. "I'm Anna, Elsa's sister, who is single by the way," I said, trying to hint that Elsa's available.

"I'm honored to meet you, Princess," he says, bowing down with such elegance. I can just imagine him doing that to Elsa, and Elsa curtsying back. And now I'm picturing them holding hands at the alter. "I am Prince Ali."

"Where are you from? I never seen anyone with such an _exotic_ look," I ask.

"I'm from the Arabian city of Agrabah. I came on behalf of my father, the Sultan."

"Ooh, so this is what an Arabian looks like? I knew that it's suppose to be hot there, but no one told me that the people were hot too." I can see that Ali's face is turning red. _Good_, that means he's modest, right? That's the kind of man Elsa needs. A humble and sincere guy, who won't betray her like how Hans betrayed me. I can just picture Ali standing next to Elsa, their arms interlocked and their heads resting on each other. They'll make such an adorable couple.

But I just have to see what he looks like under that hat. My hands grasp on both sides of his hat and pull it up, followed by an immediate "Hey!" from Prince Tall, Dark and Gorgeous. Under the hat was hair the same color as his eyes. It was short, straight, and rounded on the sides. From a distance it looks like nicely combed, but when you look closer, you can see the messiness as individual strands were lying at all directions. Even though it was short, it has that kind of length and volume that a strong breeze will make it flow. _It was dreamy_!

"EEEEEEH," I accidently squeal out loud. Ali backs up a little bit, not sure what was going on. I let go of his hat, and it falls back onto his head.

Oh wait, it's almost time for the opening ceremony. "I have to go now, Ali," I begin to walk away backwards. "Please, by all means, look for me in the ballroom. I'm not done with you yet." I smile, giving him a teasing look. "I got a surprise for you, later. Trust me, you'll love it!" With that, I run to the the inside doors. Elsa's going to be _so_ happy when she meets him.

* * *

I stand there. Perplexed. Not so sure what just happened.

"It seems that Arendelle's princess fancies you, my lord," Abu acknowledges. I can't really argue with him. That girl was just too overjoyed with me.

But I'm not here to find love. I'm here to learn about the queen's powers, and to represent my father. I have my own duties to focus on.

But still. She was very pretty. And none of the noble women back home seem to interest me. They were all shallow and none of them really seem to love me. I'm not sure if I'll have feelings for Anna, but I hope that she could find love in someone else.

"I do admire her for one thing," Abu says. I gave him a look.

"And just what is that?"

"She was just like your mother."

What? "You knew my mother?" I ask.

"Yes," Abu says. A somber look comes on his face, "When she was alive, I was the royal vizier."

"You were? Then, why are you a sailor now?"

"I do not know if I should say this, but when Queen Sharma died, the Sultan had me demoted. He believed that I was too loyal to your mother than I was to him."

I never knew about this. Why would father do something like that to someone who was just loyal to his wife? Did Abu betrayed father's trust somehow? Or was Abu the one betrayed?

I stopped myself from thinking like this. Father would never do anything like that. He is just and fair. I'm betraying his trust right now with these thoughts.

It's time to go inside the palace. The opening ceremony is about to begin.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Like I said before, I won't be able to add any more until after the semester's over. I'm really sorry for that, but I just don't have a choice :(**

* * *

**Question Time! **

**1. Eagle219406****, I've been thinking about what you said about Genie. I'm thinking that maybe a cameo of him appearing later on can happen. How do you guys think I should do that?**

**2. As you can probably tell, I'm not that good at describing people. Did I do a decent job with Ali (meaning, can you paint a picture in your head using the stuff I've written)?**

**3. So Anna wants Ali for Elsa, but Ali thinks that she wants him for herself … What's the worst that could happen ;) ?**

* * *

**Final Note:**

**I love to hear what you all have to say about my story. Please, review this, cause I really want to know what you all think about this. I like to thank Snow09 and Eagle219406 for their reviews. I really take into consideration anything you guys say, really!**

**Till then: **

**Dewa mata**


	5. What's Anna Planning?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**

* * *

**What's Anna Planning?**

This is it. I've been preparing for this day. I don't think there will be another time when Arendelle hosts the international peace gathering during my lifetime. I just have to make sure that everything goes perfectly planned.

I'm right now in my room. Out of all the outfits that I can wear, I decide to go with my well known "snow queen" dress. That's how most of the people remember me after my coronation. It's sort of like my signature look.

Gerda came into the room. "Your majesty, are you ready? The opening ceremony is about to began."

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said. My palms starts to sweat as I follow Gerda to the halls. I know I shouldn't be nervous. I might offset my curse. Remember, conceal it, don't feel it. The opening ceremony is suppose to be pretty simple after all. I walk into the ballroom, which will be jammed packed with people from all parts of Europe, and I will welcome them and take off my crown. It's an old ritual. When the host monarch takes off his/her crown, everyone else does so. It's suppose to show that we are all equals in the room and no one kingdom is superior.

I hope Anna hasn't done anything too drastic. She kept bragging to me that she would find my "true love" today. Knowing her, she probably has some random guy ready for her schemes. I do trust Anna, but I'm not so sure if I really want to find someone. I mean, it does get lonely in the palace, especially when I'm performing duties that Anna can't really attend, but I've gotten use to that. I've been alone for most of my life, so being apart from Anna and the others every now and then isn't so bad. Still, it would be nice to have someone next to me whenever I work. We can discuss our duties, talk about other things, sneak away and find someplace private… What am I doing? I'm distracting myself that's what. I can't be daydreaming right now; I got a ceremony to host.

We reached the hall that leads to the ballroom. The door is on the opposite side of the larger door where everyone entered from. I'm suppose to enter when Kai announces my appearance. While Gerda quickly looks me all over, straightening out every wrinkle and flaw in my dress, Anna comes running from the other side of the hall. "Elsa, I found him! I found the perfect man for you," she says.

"What did you do, little sister?" I ask. I sound like a parent who's trying to find out what troublesome act her kid has in mind.

"Well, I first went around saying hi to everyone. I saw a few single men who seemed pretty nice. But then," she says. "I saw _him_. He was such a charming guy. His name is Ali, and he's got those kind of eyes that'll make you melt on the inside."

Ali? I've never heard that kind of name before. "Where is he from? Which kingdom does he rule?"

"He's from Agribo, some Arabian city. Oh, and he's not the ruler. I think he's here to represent his father, who's the king of Agribo"

"That's Agrabah," I correct her. I've learned from my homeschooling that the league was at first just for European kingdoms, but then Agrabah joined in as the first and only Arabian kingdom. I remember ten years back, when my parents attended the last gathering in Corona, that Agrabah was the only kingdom to not attend. This draw a lot of disgrace among everyone else, and some kingdoms even felt that this was an act of war. Though no one really seem to wanted to go to Agrabah to confront its king. I've heard a lot of rumors that the current Sultan is somewhat of a tyrant and had conquered the other Arab kingdoms into an empire.

But these were all rumors, right? Besides, Agrabah was never known for having a larger enough military for making an empire. Unless the king had some other source of power that he could use, there was no way he could do anything that colossal.

"Anna, did you really told this so called Ali to come look for me?"

"Nope. I told him to meet _me_ inside, so that I could introduce you two to each other myself." Anna grins mischievously.

I give her a hard look. "Don't," I said. "If he really wants to meet me, then he can go up to me himself. I don't want you forcing anything to happen."

"Okay, okay. I won't," she still has that grin on her face. "But I'm still meeting him later on. I won't even have to do anything. Once you see him, you'll be chasing him around for the whole night." And with that, Anna skips away. I just know she still has something clever up her sleeve.

"Your majesty," Gerda says. "It's almost time."

* * *

"Alright, Sven. You know the drill. You got to stay outside," I said. Sven grunts as he stands near the palace doors. I hate having to leave him like this, but most of these royal snobs are not going to appreciate a reindeer in the ballroom. It doesn't really makes sense to me. I mean, what's so bad about a reindeer, especially Sven? But this is for Elsa. I know that she's been stressing over this thing for over a month now.

I start walking inside to the ballroom, with everyone else. It's kind of weird having to be around all these people. There all kings, queens, princes, and princesses; and I'm just an ice man. Well, I guess you can say ice _master_, but that doesn't really make a difference to them. I keep my eyes peeled for Anna. She said that she'll meet me inside. I don't know when I should give her the surprise, though. The box is tucked in the pocket of my coat. Oh yeah, did I mentioned that I was dressed up in some fancy suit. Elsa had it tailored for me, so that I could blend in.

I see Anna running towards me with a big grin on her face. She leaps in the air and I catch her. We exchange kisses, and she starts clapping. "I did it, Kristoff. I did it," she says.

"You did what?" I said.

"I found someone for Elsa."

"You found someone?" I said with a hint of sarcasm. Just who among these rich snobs can be the perfect guy for Elsa?

"Yes, I found someone. He's an Arabian prince who's tall (well only like an inch taller than Elsa), and he has these beautiful black eyes and just dreamy black hair. Oh Kristoff, he's a real prince charming." I scowl at her.

"Anna, haven't you learned from Hans that looks aren't everything. Did you really just picked him out for your sister because he's 'cute'?" I ask.

"No. He's also very modest, mind you."

"How?"

"When I said he was hot, he … blushed," Anna says, realizing that that was the only thing that made her assumed his modesty. "Okay, so that's not really a good reason. But you gotta believe me, Kristoff. He's different. I can just feel it this time. Don't you trust me?" She looks at me with those big, puppy eyes. *Sigh* I just can't say no to those eyes.

"Of course I trust you. You're the love of my life. Fine, we'll give this guy a chance."

Anna smiles widely. I can tell that finding love for Elsa is important to her. I love the way she loves the people in her life. She gives out so much care and emotion to everybody, and would do anything for anyone. I put my arms around her, she snuggles against my chest. She has such a wonderful heart, and I just want to be with her for my whole life. I just can't wait for the big moment.

* * *

"So why am I even wearing this turban if I'm going to take it off later?" I ask Abu.

"My lord? It is not the absence of the crown that marks the ritual; it is the taking off of it that symbolizes peace among brethren," Abu replies.

"Why do I get the feeling that many of these 'brethren' don't consider me as one of them?"

"Do not fear. These people are only unfamiliar with us. Once they begin to understand that we share things in common with them, they will begin to warm up with us." Something catches Abu's eyes. "There's that girl from earlier today. Odd. She seems to be in the arms of another man."

I follow his eyes to see for myself Anna embracing a large and muscular man. His hair is lighter than the yellowist sand and his soft facial expressions contrasts with his rough physique. He does not look like a prince who has lived a life of luxury. He looks like one had lived a life of physical labor and hardship.

For the few minutes I've gotten to know the princess, I have seen Anna with more joy and passion then everyone else I've known combined. But this time, she wasn't so much overjoyed as she is content. She looks like someone who has everything and needs nothing, and it's all because of this man. I don't even have the heart to tell him that his lover has a crush on me.

I slowly walked away, trying to find somewhere in the room that is far from those two. Most of the crowd was huddled around the a heightened platform that consists of two large chairs and an extravagant door to the right. "This must be where the queen will enter," I said to Abu. Not hearing any reply, I turn around to see that he was no longer with me, nor is the rest of my group. Where the heck did they go? Actually, now that I look at it. Everyone in this group was royalty. All their servants and staff are leaving the room. I guess Abu and the rest were also told to do the same.

Great, now I'm really alone.

I think about what Abu said before. Maybe if I try to talk to some of these people, they'll change their minds about us Arabs. I look at the man standing next to me. His hair was red, just like Anna's, and he has hair growing from the sides of his face. I sort of find that disgusting; the people of Agrabah were either clean-shaven like me or had full beards like Abu and father. Never had I seen this half of a bead before. Oh well, I better not judge beforehand.

"Hello. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Ali of Agrabah," I place my right hand at my chest and bow.

He does the same. "I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," he says. Something just doesn't feel right about this guy. It's not like he's rude or anything, but I feel like he's not really genuine. "You look like you're not from here. How do you like Arendelle so far?" he continues.

"This city is just beautiful. I've never seen anything like it."

"Well that's because the weather is good. You should've seen it the last time I was here."

I raise one eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well, let's just say that a blizzard struck in the middle of summer. It was caused by her highness, who couldn't really control her powers back then." He looks away, as if he's deep in thought. "I, for one, had tried my best to stop the storm. The people of Arendelle were suffering and I just had to do something. I realized that the only thing to do was to put the queen out of her own misery, but that backfired when her sister, Anna, tried to stop me. Coincidently, she froze right at that spot, because Elsa had frozen her heart. But it seems that sacrificing her life for her sister was an act of true love, and she thawed right after that." He game me a somber look. "Isn't that pitiful? Anna loves her sister so much, but Elsa doesn't even care about her. If it were the other way around, Elsa would have never given her life to save Anna."

Why does this struck a chord in me?

Is it because my own older brother, Abdullah, is like that. Ever since my powers were discovered, he always seems to shut me out. But then again, father always seemed to favor me more because I inherited his powers. Abdullah only inherited his looks.

"HANS!" booms a voice. A few feet away, there is a man who resembles Prince Hans, except he is older and has the full-grown beard. "I've heard what you've said to this man. Do not poison anymore minds with your lies."

Hans reluctantly turns around and bows to the man, "Yes, brother."

The man looks at me and smiles, "Please don't take to heart what he says about her majesty. She's as benevolent as her father and mother were, and she loves her sister even more than Anna loves her back." Hans' face grows red in anger as he storms away from the crowd. I knew there was something untrustworthy about him.

A pair of hands came out of no where and cover my eyes. "Guess who?" says a familiar voice. *Sigh* She found me.

I turn around and smile. "Well if it isn't the girl who loves hair," I said, referring to when she reacted after taking off my turban.

"Hi Ali," Anna says, or should I say sings. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" I'm not so sure if I understand her intentions right.

"The opening ceremony, silly." I sigh in relief. "Aren't you excited to meet her highness?" Truth be told, I'm actually really anxious. I've heard so much about her now, and I just want to see for myself just what kind of person she really is.

"When will she be coming?"

"Very soon, my prince." she curtsies for fun. "Just wait a little more." She starts to whisper, "and then the real fun happens." What in the world does this girl want from me? She already has that other guy. What's with me?

"Princess Anna, what exactly are you planning?"

"Oh don't worry about that. I don't have anything planned. I just know you're going to be the one planning." She winks at me. My cheeks redden.

"What makes you think I'm planning something?"

"Cause when a man wants something," she side-steps towards me and gives me that teasing look while rolling her shoulder in a flirtatious way, "he does whatever he can to get it."

Okay, now I'm really uncomfortable right now!

* * *

**Like always, I hope you guys like this chapter. A lot of ideas are coming to my head, so this story can be going in many ways. ****Next chapter will be the opening ceremony, so Ali will finally get to see Elsa for the first time!**

* * *

**Final Note: **

**Thank you all again for actually reading this story. I still appreciate that you're all really supportive of the new guy. **

**Till Then:**

**Sala kakuhle**


	6. The Opening Ceremony

**I don't know how I managed to write this with all the work I have? Actually I do… I'm procrastinating! But, at least I'm procrastinating productively XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**

* * *

**The Opening Ceremony **

The head servant of the palace, Kai, calls everyone in the room, "Attention. Attention your majesties and families. It is time for the opening ceremony. Please welcome Arendelle's ruler. Queen Elsa!"

With that, everyone in the room is silent and the trumpets begin to blow. Guards on both sides of the doors slowly open them. Revealing the most important individual in all of Arendelle. She stands there with a calm and elegant manner. Every movement she makes is well coordinated and precise. As she walks across the platform, everyone gazes upon her. One prince in particular looks awestruck by her majesty's beauty. His black eyes had widened and shimmer with amazement as he watches the queen walk to the center of the platform.

Following her was the head maid, Gerda, who was holding on to the queen's cape as she walks. Once at the center, she stands there with Kai on one side and Gerda on the other. She spoke in a gentle but confident voice. "Welcome to the 34th decennial peace gathering of the International League of Kingdoms." She turns to Kai, takes off her crown, and places it gently onto a pillow he's holding. Then turns back to the front. "I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, address my fellow monarchs to take off their crowns. We are all equals here." Everyone takes off their crown.

The astounded prince stood completely still. Before anyone notices, the princess of Arendelle quickly takes of the prince's turban, so that no one perceives his negligence as an act of rebellion. The queen was looking straight ahead during all of this, but if you look closely, you can see quick jerks in her chest. There was a faint smile on her face as well.

* * *

I was so uncomfortable with what Anna said that the sound of trumpets completely caught me off guard. I look towards the sound and see the doors opening. My heart is pounding. This is it. I'm finally going to see her. Who is she? I know that she's the Queen of this city and that she has ice powers that possibly are not in her full control. I know that she has yet to find someone for marriage, and I know that her sister likes me. I know that her name is Elsa, but I don't who Elsa really is.

The doors open. There is a tall and very fair woman there. She wears a dress of light blue with a cape that almost looks as if it's made of ice (you know I wouldn't be so surprised). Her eyes are the same blue as Anna's, but her's is different. It's more cooler, calmer, and very soothing. Her hair is far lighter than Anna's lover; in fact, there's no one in this room with lighter hair color. Her lips look very soft and delicate as if they have never been touched. _She's amazing!_

I feel ice cold, and I can't move. Is this her power? She can freeze me without even moving her hands? Wait, wait. I can move. I'm just cold. I also feel very light headed … Well that's because I don't have my turban on anymore. Where did it go?

I look to the side to see Anna holding it. "You forgot to take this off. Uh, that would've been really bad if anyone noticed." She smiles awkwardly and hands me back my turban. Abu comes for a brief moment to collect it and then leaves once more. Obviously, only "equals" can stay in the ballroom (besides the head servant and maid).

*Sigh* She's staring at me again, isn't she?

I turn my head again to see Anna's big blue eyes, complemented with a large smile. Unlike Elsa's, Anna's eyes are filled with energy and joy. I actually admire them, for I can see a very big heart through them. But Elsa's eyes were just amazing on a whole other level.

"Hey, Ali?" I lost my train of thought. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" I look at her staring intently at me; then I look at Elsa, then back to her and then to the ground. Do I really believe in love at first sight? What about Aladdin and Jasmine? I've heard the story about how they met many times. When Aladdin saw Jasmine disguised at a bazaar, he was awestruck by her beauty (wait, "awestruck"? wasn't I just … no, no not for Elsa? She just froze my arms and legs, that's all). Later on, they grew close and began to truly love each other. They loved each other so much that they were willing to give each other their own life. I smile. I alway admire that story.

"Yes. Yes I do believe in love at first sight."

*Giggle*

My eyes widen. What did I just say? Anna's giggling. Did- did I just implied something that I didn't mean?

"Oh, I'm so happy!" Anna says rather too loud.

Elsa turns her head towards us. She smiles at her sister. A smile that has more love than I could even fathom. But then her eyes drifts towards my direction and widen. Her smile disappears. She snaps her head back forward, no longer acknowledging my presence.

What was that all about? Did I do anything to upset her? Maybe she just hates me? Is there such a thing as_ hate_ at first sight?

* * *

The doors open, and I walk in. I'm trying as hard as I can to not make a single error. Everybody is watching me. I'm worried that my powers would go out of control with all these nerves, so I keep thinking about Anna to calm my nerves.

Where is Anna? I look slowly among the crowd as if I am just casually observing them. Eventually, I find Anna near the front of the platform. She always looks so beautiful, and that purple dress I got her last month for Christmas looks stunning on her. Although, I don't see Kristoff with her. She just standing there by hersel- Who's that?

Standing close to Anna (a little _too _close if you ask me) is a man dressed in Arabian fashion. He's tall, slender, and has an unusual posture. Whereas most princes would stand straight with their arms either straight down or crossed in an elegant manner, he stands straight but his elbows are a little out. He stands almost like a warrior.

I reach Kai at the center now, and look towards the whole crowd as a whole. This is it. These next few words I say will be what I've been preparing for all these weeks. The opening ceremony is considered the most important part of the whole peace gathering, and I just can't mess it up.

I took a deep breath. "Welcome to the 34th decennial peace gathering of the International League of Kingdoms. I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, address my fellow monarchs to take off their crowns. We are all equals here." We all take off our crowns. I place mine on the pillow Kai is holding. Everything looks good, except that the Arabian has yet to take of his turban (which I guess is his version of a crown). If the other rulers see this, they will treat this as an act of defiance.

I don't have to worry about that anymore, because Anna takes the turban off herself. He was completely oblivious to her actions. Prince Ali, as I recall the name Anna told me, stands there as if he was a statue. It's actually kind of cute how he starts to freak out, not knowing where is turban is, and looks at Anna who's shyly holding it in front of him.

I suppress the urge in my chest to laugh. Everyone is still watching me.

There are a lot of people in this room, and they're all rulers. It's kind of surreal being in a room where everyone is an equal. Usually, I'm looked as the head or superior among the crowd, but this was a different. I like it. I don't have to have the burden of being their queen. Now that the opening ceremony had happened, I can roam around this room freely without having to be in charge.

"Oh, I'm so happy!" I hear Anna saying. I turn to see her smiling at me. I smile back. She seems very "happy" to me. I don't know why. I notice a shimmer to the right. Turning my eyes, I see a pair of black eyes shining right at me. Something warm came in me. I have no idea what this is? Are my powers fluctuating or something? I realize that the more I stare into this man's eyes, the warmth in my body grows more and more until it's almost burning. I quickly look away, now pretending to be preoccupied with the crowd.

Something is weird about this guy. How did he do that with his stare? Did he really do that, or did I just felt something? Maybe Anna was right and it's love? But you can't just love someone you just met. I know that! Still, I should probably investigate. I need to know if that really was just my emotions or is this guy hiding something.

The crowd begins to line up, as every family wishes to greet me. Well, I guess I'll have to wait before I can do anything. I sneak one more glimpse of the man, and I see him halfway near the outer door, talking to a firefly.

That's weird! Well, not only the fact that he's talking to a bug, but also because fireflies don't usually come out this time of year.

* * *

**Time for some Questions!**

**1. How did Ali's reaction to seeing Elsa made you feel? Did you think it was funny, ridiculous, boring, cute, typical, or ect ? **

**2. How is the pace of the story going for you? Am I going through this too fast and skipping major scene/character development, or am I going too slow and dragging on?**

* * *

**Final Note:**

**I just can't stop thanking you guys for your support and enjoyment for this story. You guys really motivate me to keep going. **

**Till Then:**

**Tchau **


	7. Red Cheeks that Burn

**This one took me a while to do. Just one more week left then Summer Break!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**

* * *

**Red Cheeks that Burn**

Does she hate me? Why did she gave me that look? For some reason, these thoughts troubled me. I mean, being the only Arab in a room full of Europeans means that most likely many of these people hate me, so why am I so concerned if this one girl also does?

I turn around, trying to forget about this. If I really am starting to grow feelings, then it's obviously for the wrong person. I need to keep focus on my duties. I observe the whole room around me. The crowd is lining up to meet her. Although, there are some who are dancing in the center while a band of servants play music that I've never heard before. Some of the children are playing at one corner, and others grabbing treats from the dessert table. Near the edge of the dancing floor, I see what appears to be a firefly dancing by itself. I know for a fact that that's no firefly.

I pace through the room and make my way to the little dancer. If anyone looked really closely at the firefly, they would realize that it wasn't a firefly at all. It's actually a really tiny bird. I walk towards the bird and give her a scowl. "Sabah, I told you to stay in the ship," I tell her. The bird stops dancing and looks at me. I lift up the side of my collar. "Get in here, before anyone else sees you." The bird flies into that opening and snuggles herself in before I gently place down the layer.

I exit the ballroom and reach back to the outside field before the palace gates. It was vacant. _Good_. I open up my neckline and the bird flies out. Now she enlarges to the size of a sparrow. Like Quick-Shot, she is made out of fire, and the feathers on her head resembles the shape of an upward ponytail. She has the eyes and voice of a young teenage girl.

"Sorry, my lord. I just couldn't stay at that ship. It's so boring and Quick-Shot doesn't want to play. He keeps guarding that sword, even when I told him that no one's gonna take it," she complains.

I smile inside. Quick-Shot is so loyal that he takes every word I say seriously. I guess I've forgot that Sabah has been by herself in the ship for hours. She's the second and last of my fiery creations. Whereas Quick-Shot was created by accident for my protection, I created Sabah because I needed a friend (not a guard). Sabah is very playful and loving, but also very mischievous. She's like a little sister to me.

"What if you were caught? What do you think will happen? I've heard that when Elsa's powers were discovered, some people tried to kill her," I said.

"Who's Elsa?"

"The queen."

"Why did you call her that?"  
"Because that's her name."

"Are you two friends now?"

"No."

"Does she know you?"

"I'm not sure?"

"Do you know her?"

"Not really, but I kind of know her sister?"

"Was that the red haired girl who kept talking to you?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you like her?"

"What? No!"

"How about Elsa?"

"What about Elsa?"

"Do you like _her_?"

"Why would I like someone I barely know?"  
"Because you were looking at her all googly eyed."

"We- I- She- HEY! That's not true."

"Yes it is. You were soo _enchanted_ by her majesty," Sabah smirks. She always likes to annoy me with a thousand questions, but the last question made my cheeks burned. "I think this is going to be the next Aladdin and Jasmine." As if that will ever happen. I don't think there was ever a romance more enduring than theirs.

"Alright, girl. I need to go back inside. You stay out of sight while I'm gone. You can stay in the palace, but perch high so that no one can see you."

"Fine, my prince," she says with a disappointed look. I know that she hates being alone, but I can't do anything about that yet. I stroke neck for a few seconds, and she purrs with content. Then, she flies off to one of the towers. If anyone looks up, all they can see is an orange dot.

I better get back to the party. Even though I'm not sure what to do there now.

* * *

Where could she be? I've been searching for Anna for the last fifteen minutes, and there no sight of her anywhere. She's not with Elsa, that's for sure. Is she with that prince? No, there he is coming inside. So where is Anna?

A smell came to my nose. I really sweet smell...chocolate. I think I might know where she is.

Following the smell, I find a very long table that is filled with a vast assortment of the corner, I see a plate filled with chocolate truffles, and there is Anna stuffing her little face with them. "Don't you want to save some for everyone else?" I ask.

She turns around, chocolate all around her lips. "Umm. Well, you see, Kristoff, I uh… don't want these people to get any cavities. So, I'm doing them a favor," she says.

"Right." I smirk, "You got chocolate all over you." She feels her face, and her cheeks turn red.

I grab a nearby napkin, "Here, let me get that." Gently, I wipe around her face being careful not to ruin the make-up. Then, I dab very softly on the lips; she puckers them up and closes her eyes while I do so. I couldn't help myself but kiss them, so soft so sweet. Her eyes open, and she starts to giggle.

"Now you have chocolate on your face."

I should've finish wiping her lips _before_ kissing them. I laugh at myself, anyways.

"Hey, uh.. can we leave this room. I want to be with you, _alone_."

She studies my face, "Is something on your mind, Kristoff?"

I smile and cup her face, "Only you, Anna."

* * *

I had to meet every single monarch that is in this room. My legs are starting to cramp with all the curtsies I've been doing.

Many of these rulers I'm meeting the first time, but there are those who I've seen from my coronation. I had to see that Weasle-town man again, and he acted like everything is alright now. He tried to kill me! And he thinks that he can still butter me up like before. I also met all 13 brothers of the Southern isles. The eldest, King Harold, was actually really nice. He completely apologized for his youngest brother's actions last time and said great stuff about my parents. "I knew your parents very well when they were alive," he said. "They were Arendelle's greatest rulers. I'm sure that their daughter can carry out that legacy." I actually choked up a little when he said that. The whole time we were talking, I could see Hans standing there completely furious, but he didn't speak a word at all. His brother must of really disciplined him back at home.

Now that I've greeted everyone, I stand at the same spot, while everyone else either dances or talks. Wow, deja vu. I did the same thing back on Coronation Day. I kept to myself the whole time, talking to no one but Anna. Perhaps I should be a little more friendly this time, and dance with someone. I look around the dance floor, but everyone seems to have a partner. Even Hans (who I wouldn't be caught dead dancing with) was dancing with a girl around Anna's age. I hope she isn't his next victim.

Anna and Kristoff were near the dessert table. Kristoff's wiping Anna's face which was covered in chocolate (gee, I wonder why), and Ali is standing at the other side of the room, arms crossed and staring at the dancers. He looks rather unsure of himself as he looks among the people, then at the floor, then the walls, and then the people again. I guess this guy has never danced before, and by the looks of it, he definitely doesn't seem very good at making new friends. Kind of like me.

I wonder where Olaf is? Maybe he can help Ali out.

* * *

Everyone is dancing. Well, everyone except Elsa that is. She's just standing at that same spot, watching the whole crowd. Maybe she doesn't know how to dance either. Truth be told, no one in my family has ever danced before. Father always says that dancing was a frivolous activity that takes time away from training and studying.

I continue to just watch the crowd. These people like to dance in pairs, usually a man and a woman. From time to time, these some dancers would exchange partners with another pair. I wonder if I should really join in just to get to learn this culture.

"Hi. I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs," says a voice. I turn around and see something very unusual. A small dark cloud with little snow flakes falling from underneath. Did this cloud just speak? And it has a name? And likes warms hugs? How exactly does this thing expect to receive a hug? It's not even solid! (Then again, Sabah isn't exactly solid, and I still manage to hug her.)

"Um, hello. Down here," says the voice, apparently coming from below the cloud. I lower my gaze and see what appears to be a humanoid creature made of snow. "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs," he repeats.

"Uhh… hello there… Olaf," I said. "Are you one of Elsa's creations?"

"Yep, I'm Olaf, and I-"

"Okay, okay. I get it." I can tell that Olaf is the exact opposite of Quick-Shot. Whereas one's very serious and sharp, the other is very silly and slow.

"So, I hear your name is Prince Ali, and guess what I have for you?"

"What's that?"

"ME!" He bows down and starts speaking a rather phony sophisticated accent. "Would you care to dance with me, oh great prince?"

"I'm sorry, Olaf, but I'm not much of a dancer."

"It's easy. Just try it," the snow creature grabs my arm with an arm made of wood and pulls me towards the crowd, despite my resistance. He pulls me all the way to the center of the dance floor. I stood there, not sure what to do. Olaf starts swinging his arms and sliding his feet from side to side. I have no idea if I should try to do the same or just do my own dance, so I just keep standing. "Come on, prince! Get groovy, man!"

Well here goes nothing.

I slowly move my arms as if I was running. I don't know how to slide my feet from the sides like Olaf, so I slide them forward and back. I have no idea what in the world I'm doing, but it feels like I'm going crazy. Olaf stops and stares at me for a second. Then, his smile grows large, and he starts to mimic me. "Oh yeah! This is awesome. I love this dance." Am I really dancing? Or is this just running in place (if the place was slippery). "I love this- this- what is this called?"

"I have no clue? You can make up a name for it, Olaf," I said.

"Oh, what should I name this?... Umm. How about… the shuffle!"

"Shuffle?"

"Yeah, cause… uh… you know. We're shuffling our feet. Right?"

"Okay, Olaf. Shuffling it is!"

* * *

I knew Olaf could do it. If anyone could bring out the fun in someone, even the most serious of peoples, it would definitely be Olaf. He treats everyone like a close friend, no matter who they are. When he first walked up to Ali, I was sort of worried that he would scare him, but Ali actually seemed sort at ease for someone who probably had never seen a talking snowman before.

But when he first turned around, he just stared at the Olaf's cloud, completely confused. I couldn't help but giggle at that. He's definitely not your average prince. And when he did that weird dance with Olaf, I laughed so hard that my insides hurt. But then I realized that some people were watching me. I had to control myself and regain my poise.

I now watch as Ali stealthy "shuffles" away from Olaf, who's having too good of a time to notice. Once he shuffled out of the crowd, Ali finds a seat at a nearby table and sits, breathing heavy after his little dance. He looks around and catches my gaze. He looks at me, eyes widened and mouth slightly open. I don't what to do now, but I should probably just smile and wave back. Except, what I did was not exactly what I intended. When I smile, the muscles in my jaws were too slack and my lips felt unusually dry. My hand also feels like it's asleep. My smile ends up half full and crooked, and my wave looks shaky and frantic.

What's wrong with me?

I turn my head around and my cheeks burn. I feel so stupid right now. I then notice Anna and Kristoff exiting through the main doors. I wonder what they're up to? Kristoff seems nervous. Wait, is he going to-

"Your majesty," says a voice. I turn around to see Kai. "I introduce to you the prince of Agrabah!"

* * *

She just waved at me! Queen Elsa just acknowledged my existence for the first time this night. For some reason, I feel my limbs turning numb again. Does her stare always do that to me? There must be something about our powers colliding that's the causes of this. Then, I notice the head servant walking towards me. I stand up as he bows his head. "Excuse me, my lord, but I believe you have yet to meet her majesty. Everyone else has already greeted her, and it would be an honor for both yours and ours kingdoms to do the same."

I begin to tense as I dread how bad of an impression I'm probably going to make. At the unnerved state that I'm in, there's no way I'm going to look good for Arabia. What if she thinks bad about me? The man gestures me forwards as I follow him to the only person in the world who's powerful enough to freeze me with just her eyes.

We reach the queen, who appears to be deep in thought. "Your majesty, I introduce to you the prince of Agrabah." She turns around and I can already feel the coldness creeping in me. I took one breath, channeling all my willpower and energy throughout my body, trying to keep myself warm and in control. She looks at me, only this time with a far more softened face. She curtsies to me as I bow in return.

"I am honored to meet you," she says. Her looks up from her curtsy, giving me full eye contact, "Prince Ali."

"The honor is all mine." So far so good, I'm not frozen this time, "Queen Elsa."

"Out of everyone here, you've traveled the farthest. You're from a different world than our's, and for that, you are a special guest in my kingdom." With that, she places her hand at shoulder level, extending it towards me, palm down. Her delicate fingers are relaxed and pointed downward. She stands there, waiting for me to do something, but what? I decide to do the same and put my hand next to her's. I guess this is a local greeting of some sort. However, she starts to giggle, and the head servant speaks up.

"You are suppose to kiss her hand, my lord."

Kiss? Back home, it was considered disrespectful to even shake a woman's hand, and now I'm suppose to kiss the hand of this kingdom's queen. I look at Elsa. She gives me a faint but reassuring smile. I slowly raise my hand and place my fingers below hers. The moment my skin touches hers, I feel an icy cold sensation that travels through my hand to reaches my elbow. Gently, I raise her knuckles upward and lower my face, shrinking the distance between. My lips touch the back of her hand, and something strange happens. An even stronger icy feel seeps into my lips. It travels across my cheeks, around my neck, covers my arms, trails my spine, grasps my legs, and burrows deep into my chest. Then, I feel a warmth in my heart as every time it beats it pumps heat against the cold. As scary as this sounds, I actually like it.

I let go of her hand, but the sensation still lingers. I also realize that my face, that was once frosty cold, is now burning hot. I look up from the hand to Elsa's face. Her face was no longer the fair white that I've seen this whole night. Now it has taken on the color of a cherry, and her eyes are wider than ever before. I must have kissed her hand for too long.

Is she angry?

* * *

**Boy, Ali sure is awkward around girls :) Kristoff seems to be planning something for Anna (wonder what it could be?). And Elsa is really nervous around our prince!**

**I still want to know what you guys think about this story so far. Please review and say whatever you think about the story.**

**Till Then:**

**Auf Wiedersehen**


	8. The Big Moment

**Sorry this took so long. I had finals the last week.  
****If any of you are a fan of Jeff Dunham, you're going to love this chapter.  
****Oh, and if you're a Kristanna fan… you can thank me later ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise or Comedy Central!  
**

* * *

**The Big Moment**

*Sigh* It's so boring up here. When is Ali coming back? This tower is not fun at all. Maybe I should just go back to the ship and annoy Quick-Shot again. It's alway fun to mess with him. He's so serious and anti-fun that it takes no time before he snaps at me. Hehe, the funny part is that Ali always tells Quick-Shot to never ever hurt me. Although, I kind of wish that there's someone else I could play with. Ali doesn't always has time now days, Abdullah just ignores me whenever I even speak to him, and the Sultan…. that's just a death sentence!

I hear noises coming from below. I look down to see something weird. A creature that's not human but has a similar shape who's made of what appears to be ice as soft as sand. The creature dances to himself within the courtyard. "I love shuffling," he says to himself. "I'm going to shuffle everyday, from now on!" He keeps dancing around the area.

I think to myself. Ali told me to stay up here, right? Well, he said for me to stay out of sight...Okay. A mischievous grin comes on my face. I'll do _just_ that! I fly downward towards the iceman. Before he could catch sight of me, I bear towards the right, circling around to his backside. I slow down to the behind of his head, and fly in place. I then said, "Nice dance! Are you trying not to slip?"

He turns around, but I was already flying somewhere else. "Who said that?"

"Me!" I said.

"Me, who?"

"You!"

"You, who?"

"Who?"

"Who,who?

"Are you an owl?" I said.

He keeps turning around, but I am fast enough to turn with him. Always behind his head. As long as he can't see me, I haven't disobeyed Ali's orders. "Are you a in my head?"

"Nope, but I am on your head." I flew on top of his snowy cranium. To prevent myself from melting him, I had to cool down my body to the lowest temperature possible (the temperature of the surrounding air). He didn't seem to feel my presents, but his arms began to feel his face and temples.

"Where exactly on my head are you?"

"Did you check your ears?"

He pokes his twig-fingers through the sides of his head. "Nope, you're not there."

"How about your teeth?"

"Nah uh"

"Your nose?"

He pulls off the vegetable on his face. "I don't think so… are you invisible?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Are you a ghost?"

"Maybe."

He then stood still. I can see from the top that his eyes are moving around. He then screamed. "AHHHH. GHOST!" He runs around the courtyard, crashing through some of the decorations. Ribbons were ripped through; plants were toppled over, and some of the ice sculptures were pushed as he bumps against them, causing some of them to slide all the way towards a wall and shatter.

I fly off of his head. "Calm down, you maniac! You're going to break everything!"

He stops and turns around. Now his large, round eyes look at me in wonder. Now I've disobeyed Ali. "Wow! You're not a ghost… you're like a bird, but you're all...flamey"

"I'm made of fire. Of course I'm 'flamey'."

He stares at me for another three seconds and then he smiles. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

* * *

Anna and I are walking along the harbor. I always remember this place, cause this is where Anna and I had our first kiss. We've been talking along the way about the most random things. It's always fun talking to her. She just loves life to the fullest.

"And then he kept staring at her with his mouth open, but I was afraid that he would upset everyone else by not taking off his crown. So… I just took it off for him," she said.

"And did he noticed?" I ask.

"After like five minutes of continuous staring. He was just _enchanted_ by Elsa. Krissy, you really should of seen it. He really liked her."

We then got to the very spot where we kissed. I wasn't so sure what to do now. I mean, I actually never planned anything. Was I just suppose to just ask her right now, when she's not expecting it? But then I hear heavy footsteps from four legs coming from behind us. I turn around to see Sven running up to me with a large open smile on his face and his tongue sticking out. "Whoa, Sven slow dow-" Before I could finish, he tackles me to the ground and lick every inch of my face. "Hey hey, calm down, buddy. I missed you too."

Anna laughs, "Looks like someone was lonely." She rubs Sven's chin as his tail wags. Sven likes to think he's a dog, just because I told him that dogs were usually a man's best friend. I got myself up.

"Hey Sven, how's your night been so far?" I ask.

"_Oh, you know. Just been hanging around, looking for carrots_." he said (actually it was me). Anna laughs more. When I first brought myself to showing her this, she sort of found it weird. But now, she just likes to go along with it. She's the first person to ever really accept all my strangeness.

"So Sven," Anna asks the reindeer, "are you having fun tonight?"

"_Well not really. Kristoff told me to stay outside, so that no one can smell me. I don't get it; I mean I bathe daily,_" Sven said. Before, I use to always move my mouth openly when I speak for him, but I recently learn to talk without moving my mouth so much.

"Really!" Anna says, "That's not nice of Krissy."

"Well actually," I said. "I was just doing it for Elsa."

"_No you didn't. You were afraid that everyone was going to laugh at you as the guy who talks to reindeers._"

"What, that's not true." I said.

"_Oh yeah? What about that one guy, who had a horse with him. I bet that horse wasn't so clean._"

"Oh come now," Anna says. "Kristoff loves you, Sven! There's no way he'll just leave you for himself."

"_Well… I guess you're right, Anna._" Sven says. The funny thing is that Sven's facial expressions are always in sync with what I say. It's like our minds are linked. "_Hey guys. Was there any carrot cakes in the party?_"

I laugh. "A 'terror cave'? What's that?"

Sven gave me a look. "_What? I said 'carrot cake'._"

"Oh. I thought you said terror cave," I laugh some more.

"_What the hell! What now? You want to put a haunted closet outside the ballroom?_" Sven then pause for a moment. "_Wait a minute. YOU misunderstood what I said?_" He looks at me very hard, as if he is studying my mind. "_You need to get some help really soon. I'm telling you._"

I gave him a look, and Anna laughs harder. "Kristoff, you're so good at this. I'm really starting to believe that Sven can actually talk.

I grin. I know this wasn't part of the plan, but Anna seems to be having fun. I'll just ask her the big question when the right time comes. "Sven has actually been practicing himself." Sven smiles mischievously.

"_Oh yeah, you should see what I can do. I got a puppet right in my bag._"

Anna gave both of us a quizzical look. "A puppet? Let's see it."

I reach into the bag attached to Sven's saddle. "_Be careful, Kristoff!_"

"Why?" I ask.

He leans in and whispers, "_He's really ugly_"

I rummage through the bag until I found it. I pull it out, and Anna cracks up. The puppet looks EXACTLY LIKE ME! "You know how to work this?" I ask. Sven nods. I place the puppet on a nearby crate, and Sven put one of his forelegs on the crate behind the puppet. "There's a little lever down there."  
"_I know_"

"You grab onto the lever-"

"_I know_"

"And you push the lever"

"_I KNOW!_"

"Now, do you got a hold of the lever?"

"**He's got a hold of something,**" says a new voice. Sound just like mine, but deeper and dumber. Anna has her mouth in a way as if she's about to say 'Oh', but her entire body is vibrating with laughter.

"_See, I can do this too,_" Sven said.

"Fantastic," I said.

"_How are you, Little Ugly Kriss?_"

"**Not good**"

"Wait a minute. You're going to call him, Ugly Kris?"

"_No no no. LITTLE Ugly Kriss._"

"Is there any other name?"

"_Umm. Little Ugly ASS Kriss._"

Anna clenches her gut, unable to stop laughing.

"**I like that name**."

"Me too, Krissy," Anna says.

"_Thank you_"

"**You're welcome**"

"Wait a minute!" It took so much practice just pull that off. But Anna just loves it, and I'm not done yet. "I prefer you don't use the word, ass," I said.

"_Oh I didn't really. It's all one word: Little Ugly Ass Kriss._"

"**Ass-Kriss, Ass-Kriss, I am Ass-Kriss**"

Anna starts clapping, "Bravo!"

"_Gracias_"

"**De nada**"

"This is ridiculous!"

Sven is doing a great job at this as well. He's perfectly working both his facial expressions as well as the lever for the puppet. "_So, how are you, Little Ugly Ass Kriss_."

"**Not good, Handsome Sven**"

"Wait a minute. Handsome Sven?"

"**Yes! Sven is very handsome, unlike you Big Ugly Ass Kriss.**"

I pretend to be angry. "He IS me."

"_Good point_"

"**I hate my ugly self.**"

"You guys really think this is funny?" I said

"_Oh yeah_."

"This is hilarious!" says Anna.

"_Definitely_"

"**The truth hurts**"

"Alright!" I said. "I'll tell you what, Sven. If you think that's funny, I have something that I think you're going to like." I reach into the bag and pull out yet another puppet. "You're going to love this." This one looks just like Sven, but some of his main features were overly exaggerated. Both Sven and Anna just stare at the new puppet.

"**What the heck is that?**"

The new puppet begins to talk with a very high and foolish voice. "_**Hi. Look at me. I'm a little moron. Hahahaha.**_" The puppet laughs with a very nasal and obnoxious sound.

"_That is not funny!_"

"_**Yes it is**_"

"_No it's not_"

"I think it is"

"_**So true**_"

"**Laugh out loud!**"

"_Shut up, Ass Kriss!_"

"_**Quiet Handsome Sven**_"

"_Thank you, moron_"

"**You're welcome**"

"_Not you_"

"What about me?"

"**What about you?**"

"_Stay out of this_"

"_**Stay out of what**_"

"_You too_"

"You all have been awesome. Thank you!" With that, I as well as Sven, Little Ugly Ass Kriss, and Moron all bow to our audience, and our audience was on the ground hugging her stomach and laughing uncontrollably.

"That was *gasp* so *gasp* crazy!" she says, unable to regain her breath. I walk to where she was lying down and lay besides her. Her laughing is really contagious, for I find myself laughing just as hard when I got next to her. She places her head on my shoulder and slaps my thigh (rather hard). "You should be a comedian. I've never heard so many voices from one person." I blush and gave a goofy smile. She's the only one who would actually laugh at my jokes. Everyone else would just think I'm mental.

Sven walks off, discovering a barrel filled with carrots, and Anna and I sit at the edge of an open bride. Watching the calm black waters, the clear night sky, and the brightest full moon I have ever seen. This is truly the perfect day for the big moment in our lives. I just don't know if I should do it right now.

"Kristoff?" Anna says. "I really, really loves this night. I wish it would never end."

I look into her eyes, "What make you think it has to end? Just because the sun will come up, doesn't mean that there won't be another night like this."

"I know. I just feel like this is the happiest time in my life. I mean, I finally have reunited with my sister, I've met the man of my dreams, and…" I can see water building up in her eyes. "...I don't have to be alone anymore." My face softens. I know that she has lived a life of solitude for so long. She was separated from Elsa, locked up in the palace, and her parents were too busy managing a kingdom to spent more than an hour with her every other day.

I too had lived a rather lonely life, but I had Sven and my family of trolls. I always had someone to hug if I ever was sad. But not Anna. I hold her hand and stroke her hair. "You know," she says, "if I known you for my whole life, if we were childhood friends…. I would be the happiest girl in the world. Even if it were just the two of us for all those years. That would have been amazing." She looks at the bay, a look of longing was in her eyes.

"It doesn't have to be only in the past," I said. She looks at me curiously. "How about in the future. We can be together from now until the end."

Her eyes widen, "How can that work? What if you have to leave Arendelle again? You always have to go when there's more ice somewhere else." She looks away and hugs her knees. "I don't want to get in between you and your work." I laugh. I laugh so hard that I snorted two times.

"You think I care about my work that much?"

"Yeah."

I stop laughing. "Why? I hate my job. It's too much of a back breaker for just one cube of ice."

"Well… ever since we've met (after the storm), all you've been doing was work, work, work. You barely spent any time with me." She's right. I was working more than usual, but that was so I could raise enough money. I place my hand in my pocket, the box is still in their. I feel a sensation within me, one filled with love for Anna and hope in our future.

This is it.

I know it!

"Anna. There's something I have to tell you."

She glares at me, "What? That you have to go to work again first thing in the morning? Don't give me that look! I know that's what you're going to say. You ALWAYS say that!"

"No no." I hold the back of her head and slowly pull it close to mine. Our faces are less than an inch apart. "Not anymore." With that, I got up from the edge of the bridge. We've been sitting for so long that my legs buckled a little. She, however, rose up fast, I can just feel the energy inside of her.

"What are you trying to say? Are you actually going to quit work?"

I nod, "If everything works out. Then I won't have to leave you anymore. We can stay together for ever _and_ _ever_."

Her face looks completely confused, but I could see sparkles in her eyes. I know she wants this as bad as I do. "Please don't lie to me." Tears began to swell up in her eyes (but not yet fall). "Please. Promise me that this is real. You know how much I never want to be alone ever again"

I stroke her cheeks, "It's real, Anna. I promise. I'll always promise." I bend on one knee and pull out the box. She widen her eyes. she covered her mouth. And she breath fast and heavy. I finally open the box. Inside, there is a ring. It was gold with a green emerald in the middle. The emerald is in the shape of a heart, and it glitters brilliantly. From the full moon's unworldly light, the emerald reflects rays of majestic green, which reflects off of Anna's watery blue eyes a scene of unfathomable beauty.

"Anna." Her tears stream down, and she starts to cry. "Will you marry me?"


	9. The Secret's Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**

* * *

**The Secrets Out**

I can't stop crying.

Kristoff just asked me to marry him. I can't believe this! I loved him a lot, but I never really knew how much he loved me. I was so afraid that I would live my life as the lonely girl I'd always been. But now it's over. My true love has finally proposed to me.

"Oh Kristoff," I cried. "I can't tell you how happy I am." I'm so happy that all my emotions are coming out. I fall onto my knees and hug him. "I love you." I squeeze tighter. "I love you so much, Kristoff. I want you with me forever!"

Kristoff returns my hug. He kisses me everywhere on my face: my lips, my cheeks, my chin, and my forehead. He doesn't need me to say 'yes' to know my answer. We stay embraced for a long time. I can cherish this moment for an eternity.

He loosens his embrace on me and grasps my hand. His large hands are so gentle when holds me. He slowly puts my finger through the ring. I feel complete with this ring on me. I look up at Kristoff and see him looking back. The expression on his face is one that I had never seen before. I think I now understand what true love is. Because if _that's_ not the face of true love, then nothing is.

"AAAAAH" comes a shriek from the palace.

We both got up quickly. "That sounded like a little girl," Kristoff says.

"Let's go check it out. Quickly!" I sigh. Well, it looks like this special moment is over.

* * *

I froze. When Ali kissed my hand, I felt a warmness through his lips. It traveled across my arms, trails my spine, covers my cheeks, grasps my legs, and burrows deep into my chest. I felt like I was on fire. When he let my hand go, I feel my legs trembling. He looks into my eyes, and my insides turn very mushy. Anna was right, he does have those kind of eyes that makes you melt.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," says Kai as he walks away. Why does he have to do that? Now what should I do? He's still waiting for me to say something.

"Uhh. Th-thank you." What did I thanked him for? Kissing my hand? Argh, I'm so stupid!

"Umm. My pleasure," he says. I look at him and he blushes. He obviously didn't mean it like that.

I try to change the topic. "So, tell me more about your home. I've heard so much about Arabia, but I've never met anyone from there."

He smiles and looks away. "Arabia is a different world. Beautiful, but different. I don't get to leave the palace very often, so I barely get to see my land from the outside. But I'll tell you one thing. It's a giant desert, unlike here. Here, your lands gets to be drenched by rain all the time. Over there, the land is bone dry for most of the year."

"Fascinating! I don't think I can live in those conditions. You must be very resistant to heat." I'm not so sure why, but my compliment seems to unnerve him slightly. I hope I didn't offend him in anyway.

"Haha" he laughs rather nervously, "We ALL are resilient to the heat. Not just me."

"That's what I meant. I was referring to your people, not just you." What's with this guy?

"Right, umm, what about you?" I look at him. "What kind of life do you have? I uhh heard that you are gifted with extraordinary powers." I nod and open my hand in front of him. At will, bits of snow and ice appear above my palm. I shape the ice to first form a sphere, then a cube, then a star, then a heart, and finally into the face of Olaf. Ali grins at the last transformation. "That's absolutely incredible. Thank you," he says, "for showing this to me." A smile comes across my lips. It's always refreshing to see people NOT afraid of my curse. "How was it like to live with this gift?"

"It was more of a curse my whole life. I had to live a life of isolation from everyone just to keep this a secret. I even had to shut Anna out of my life for thirteen years because of these powers." I feel all the sadness coming back inside me as I relate the entire story to him. I tell him about how Anna and I were best friends before, about the night I hurt Anna with my powers and we had to see the trolls (Kristoff's family), about how I stayed in my room most of the day and would never speak to Anna, and about the time when my parents died. All this time, he listened to me intently and looked very solemn

"That… that has to be the saddest story I ever heard."

"Don't worry. At least the story had a happy ending." I then told him everything about the eternal winter, including the revelation of my powers, my running away, Anna's adventure with Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf; Hans' betrayal, Anna frozen in front of my eyes (that was hard to talk about, because I almost cried), and the Great Thaw.

After I finished, I look at Ali, and see that he is smiling at me very warmly. "You really love your sister, do you?" I slowly lower my head in a nod. He closes his eye, "If only my brother was like that. He doesn't even acknowledge my existence."

I tilt my head in wonder, "Why?"

"I don't know. It's been like that since I was eight years old, when my mother passed away. Everything changed when she died."

I'm beginning to feel sorry for Ali. I at least had both of my parents till I was eighteen; it must have been a huge tragedy. And even worse, he probably doesn't remember her too well. "I'm very sorry to hear that. I guess we both have our share of sad stories."

He looks at me again. His eyes are so comforting and that smile just yells friendliness to me. I return the smile back. But I also feel a magnetic force. A force that's pulling my face closer and closer to his. Before I got too close, I try to pull back. But it feels like a part of me is not letting me pull back. When Ali sees this, his eyes widen, and he seems to be frozen again. I'm now two inches from his face. I anticipate the warm sensation if we were to kiss. But if we kiss on the lips, I'm almost certain that I would melt from the fiery heat that his body would inject to mine. One inch away now.

"AAAAAH"

"SABAH!"

I nearly fell back from the way I jumped. Not by the loud scream that came from outside, but by voice that boomed out of Ali's mouth. It was filled to the brim with fear, anger, and love. Ali was no longer in front of me. I turn my head to see him run amongst the crowd. Everyone was going outside towards the scream, and Ali was trying to make his way past the crowd. I never seen such agility before; for he slides right between people in close spaces with the unbelievable precision, runs up on a wall and back flips over a group of people, and as I ran outside, I can see him jump onto a rail and sprint across it without loosing any balance. What is he?

* * *

"AAAAAH"

With the shriek coming from the courtyard, everyone from the ballroom came rushing out to the scene. What they see was something they couldn't comprehend at first. The duke of Weselton was standing there with an empty bucket in his hands. His two guards were standing besides him: one holding a second bucket (this one full of water), the other guard holding back Olaf, who was struggling to stop the duke. In front of Weselton, was something that no one has ever seen: a bird made of fire! The embers of her body flicker weakly as she lays on the ground shivering. The ground around her was wet.

As more people came around the scene, the sight of the bird is now being blocked for those in the back. Ali maneuvers through and around the crowd swiftly. He now runs across a rail for more speed and higher vision. He can finally see his companion helpless on the ground.

"Stand back, everyone!" yells Weselton. "I'm going to end this abomination." He grabs the full bucket from his guard, dropping the empty one on the ground with a loud _thud_, and thrusts the bucket forwards. The water rushes out of the bucket and is heading towards Sabah. Ali stops in his tracks and raises his hands in a way that looks like he's lifting something heavy. A roaring wall of fire appears in between Sabah and the water. The water vaporizes instantly at impact; it didn't stand a snowball's chance in hell against the surging flames. The wall completely surrounds Sabah on all sides and skyrockets hundreds of feet up in the air, like a giant pillar to the heavens. Everyone backs up from the terrifying sight.

Elsa finally gets her way through the crowd and sees the colossal vortex. She gasps and stands still, her face bearing both shock and confusion. 'Oh my god,' she thinks. 'What is that?'

Anna and Kristoff, running from outside the palace, both freeze as they see the supernatural inferno terrorizing the sky. Anna tries to run again, but Kristoff holds her shoulder. "No Anna, it's too dangerous." he says.

Anna turns around and looks hard at him, "Elsa's is over there." Kristoff sees the determination in her face and remembers that nothing (not even her true love) can get in between her and her sister. They both run off again, towards the blazing vortex.

Ali sprints through as fast as he can. He rushes past Weselton and his guards and jumps into the gasps in shock when they see this, thinking that he just killed himself. Now inside the vortex, Ali kneels down, putting his hands on Sabah. The bird looks at him with scared eyes and whimpers. "Ali… why, why did he do that?"

Ali picks up his friends and wraps his arms around her. "Shh. It's okay. I'm here now. You're safe, Sabah." Carrying her like an infant in one hand, his other hand ignites in flames far softer than the vortex that protects them from the outside world. He runs the flaring hand across Sabah's body, which seems to do miracles to her. She stops shivering, and her body brightens with stronger, healthier embers. Afterwards, he removes the outermost of his upper clothing and wraps it around her like a blanket. Still being held in his arms, she continues to whimper and clings onto Ali with one wing. He looks at her with sadden eyes. 'She doesn't deserve this,' he thinks. He then looks at the roaring fire around them.

"Well, I guess they know now," he says to himself.

The firewall was only meant to be high enough to keep anyone else from hurting Sabah, but it seems that, in his anger, Ali accidently made it way too high. He calms himself down, thinking of how there's nothing to worry now and that Sabah is safe again with him. He's only helping himself now, if he keeps this fire going.

The inferno leaves the heavens and shrinks back to the ground. When the fire goes below Ali's face, everyone gasps again, realizing what's going on. There is a new sorcerer in Arendelle. Kristoff and Anna look at each other in disbelief; Olaf, who the guard has let go of, drops his lower jaw (literally); and Elsa just stares at the powerful being before her. She whispers silently, "Ali?"

* * *

**Uh oh! The secret's out! Now what? I hope you guys like the chapter. Now that I'm on summer break, I'll be updating more frequently now. **

**Final Note:**

**I now have a general idea of how I'm going to go through with this story, but I'm still open to suggestions. I guarantee that the Genie from Aladdin **_**will**_** make a cameo in the story. But that's not anytime soon (sorry Aladdin fans). But what other ideas do you guys have for me? Let me know in the reviews.**

**Till Then:**

**또봐요 ****(To Boayo)**


	10. Talking, Dining, and Fainting?

**What do you guys think would be a good couple name for Elsa and Ali?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**

* * *

**Talking, Dining, and… Fainting?  
**

"Ali?"

I can't believe what I just saw. Ali just jumped into that giant bon fire and is now standing there completely unharmed. Did _he _created that? I can't believe it! Ali has a curse! Except, this one is the power of fire. I look closely at what he's holding in his arms, at first it looks like he's holding wrapped up baby (a really small small baby though). But when I look closely at the opening, I could see what looks like a beak.

Weasle-ton points his finger right at him like a sabre. "YOU!" he says, "You are the monster behind this! You dare come to this peace gathering and call yourself one of us, infidel?"

Ali glares at him, "You tried to kill her!" He gestures at the small creature in his arms.

"Her? You mean _it_. That thing in you hands is a soulless abomination."

"She is my friend and a living being. The fact that you tried to kill her means that you, sir, would be a _murderer_."

Weasle takes offense to that remark. "What! I am no such thing. You can't call me that for trying to protect these good people from-"

"From what? Sabah? She hasn't done nothing to any of you. You have no right to take her life, murderer." Weasle's face grows purple, and he walks up towards Ali, looking like he's about to fight. His guards also walk with him, both rolling up their sleeves. Ali stands calm and raises one hand in front of him, palm facing his opponents.

I fear what's about to arouse and spoke up. "Enough! Both of you!" I said. "This is the international peace gathering of the league. You dare attempt to fight and promote war?" Ali and the Weasle group stop. Ali lowers his hand, and Weasle-ton crosses his arms. I'm relieved that that didn't escalated further than it already has.

I need some answers from Ali, though. I need to divert everyone's attention away from this. The crowd is still standing here, murmuring to themselves. "Alright everyone," I said. "I believe it's been delayed long enough. Kai, please show everyone to the dining room. It's time to feast!" I'm glad to see most of the people nodding and approving of this; I guess I kept them starving a little too long. Kai is now directing everyone to follow him. But before he gets away, I call at him, "Hold on, Ali." Ali turns to me, looking worried. "You come with me. I need to talk to you, _alone_." He bows and follows me. I look behind me and notice something unexpected. The floor where the vortex was is completely unscratched. You'd think that a blazing inferno would have burnt the ground a little bit.

I brisk the other way, back to the ballroom. I can hear his footsteps behind mine; I also here the whimpers of a little girl. The ballroom is now completely deserted. Closing the door with my powers I turn around and first look at Ali. I study him from head to toe, putting my hands on my hips. I know I'm acting rather authoritative right now, but I can't show this guy any weaknesses or vulnerabilities. After seeing what he's capable of, there's no way in hell am I giving him an opening to seize Arendelle if that's what he intends to do.

"Okay, first off," I said with the most dominant voice I could conjure up, "what exactly are your intentions? You came to this gathering, you kept this a secret (even though I showed you mines), and you go off scaring everyone with that gigantic display of your powers. Were planning to attack Arendelle?"

He looks at me, stunned. "No, no. I wasn't planning that at all! My goal was to just show everyone that Agrabah was just another faithful member of the league, on behalf of my father." I continue to study him, trying to find any signs of deception. I couldn't find any.

"Well… Okay, I'll give you the benefit of doubt. Afterall, you are a brethren." He smiles when I called him that, and I slacken my overly authoritative stance. "And, I'll make sure that no one ever calls you an 'infidel' again."

He bows his head, "Thank you, your majesty."

I smile at him and gesture him to sit with me at the edge of the raised platform. I look at the creature in his arms. Now I can see that it's a bird, made of fire. I guess I'm not the only one who can create magical beings with my powers. "How is she?"

Ali looks down at the bird and strokes her head. "She's fine now. She's just scared from what happened. Sabah is only thirteen years old, so this whole ordeal was rather too much for her." The bird pops her head out of the covers and looks straight at me. I'm amazed at her eyes, so vivid and life-like. It's almost like the eyes of a human being. She wiggles out of the covers, which I realized was Ali's jacket, and she flaps her wings once and leaps onto my lap. I almost shrieked because I thought I would get burned by her fiery body, but she was not too hot at all. What's also weird is that I can feel her weight on my thighs; I never thought fire could be so solid. I can feel the touch of her small feet on me and feel a slight prick from her talons that poke into my dress. She feels just like a real bird!

"Why did you let this happened?" she cries. "Why did you let your people attack me like that?" I can see that she's still very shocked from what happened to her.

"I'm sorry, Sabah. I didn't know about this. If I knew that Weselton was going to do such a cruel thing, I would have had my guards all over him."

"But _why_ did he do that? What did I do!"

I try to give her a comforting smile, stroking her head the same way that Ali did. Even her feathers feet like real feathers! Ali has done a remarkable job in making her. "Some people are just afraid of what they don't know. A lot of times, they would just feel threatened by the unknown and quickly assume that we're all just monsters. That man who threw water at you is also the same man who tried to kill me when my powers were first revealed to the world."

"That's what I already told you," Ali says to her, "Didn't I said to stay high up in the tower. Why did you come down?"

Sabah looks at Ali and pouts, "Because it was boring up there and you didn't came back." How adorable. She may be a bird, but she acts just like a real thirteen year old. She sort of reminds me of Anna when she was that age. Even though I wasn't able to see her in person, I would watch intently through the window when Anna and mama would play outside. I use to be so jealous of my mother for getting to spend time with Anna. Anyway, I digress.

"And what was so fun in the courtyard? What made you come down?"

Sabah's face brightens. "There was someone down there. He was made out of soft ice and was pretty gullible. I just couldn't help myself. The pranks were too golden an opportunity to miss."

Ali looks at me. "I should also tell you that she's very mischief. I hope she didn't mess with Olaf too much."

I laugh, "Don't worry about it. If anything, Olaf is probably more upset over what Weasle did to her than what she did to him. Olaf is really caring and only hopes the best for his friends." I look back at Sabah, "I'm sure the two of you will get along just fine."

The doors burst open, and Anna comes running inside. Kristoff and Olaf follows at a slower pace. I stand up, wondering why my sister looks so frightened. She opens her arms as she comes near and runs right at me and locks her arms around in a tight embrace. "Elsa, I was so worried about you. I didn't know if you were hurt."

I stroke her hair with one hand and wrap my other arm around her shoulders. "I'm fine, Anna. You don't have to be scared." She lets go of me and looks at Ali.

"What in the world was that? Why didn't you say anything?" she yells at him.

"Anna, listen. I didn't mean for any of this to happened. I was only trying to protect Sabah." Anna looks at the bird, her face turns from mad to curious. But then she looks back at Ali, and her face goes back to mad again.

"You still should have said something? How are you going to be honest in a real relationship, if you can't tell people a simple fact. Elsa has powers of her own, so I don't see why you had to keep this a secret from us."

Ali sighs. "Alright, I'm sorry for causing all this trouble. I thought that keeping this a secret would have made things gone more smoothly. I was wrong, Anna."

Anna scowls hard at him for a long time, but then she smiles. "I still think you're perfect." Ali blushes; I glare at Anna; and Kristoff grins. Olaf and Sabah look confused. "In fact. Now that I know you got powers too, I think you're even more perfect for my sister."

Ali takes a double take. "For your sister?"

"Yeah, Elsa, silly."

"Oh...uh… I see." Ali's cheek redden even more.

"Okay, Anna. I thought I said not to force anything." Anna smirks at me and Kristoff laughs.

"Well I think you two would make a great couple," Kristoff says. "Besides, you both can keep each other's body temperatures in check." Now my cheeks were feeling really warm.

Sabah flies onto Anna's shoulder and looks at Kristoff. "Oh definitely!" she says. "Ali always complains that his pillow gets too hot at night," she looks at me with a naughty smile, "I can vouch that her majesty's lap is very very cool to rest on." Kristoff, Anna, and Sabah all laugh. I don't care how "cool" my body is; my face is burning hotter than that vortex Ali created. In fact, with the heat and redness coming out of Ali as well, I half expected him to set this whole place on fire (now that I know that he can do that if he wanted to).

Ali stands up and walks over to them. "Sabah, I think it's too risky for you to be by yourself again."

"I'll make sure that no one tries to hurt her again," I assure him. "Especially Weasleton."

"I know you will, Elsa, and I trust you." He trusts me? Already? "But I still want to fetch our protector for her."

"You mean, one of your servants?" I ask.

"Not exactly. Let's just say that there's another creature that I made. You can say that he's Sabah's older brother. His name is Quick-Shot."

Kristoff gives him a curious look, "Quick-Shot? Why is he name that?"

Ali grins, "Let's just say, he's got a really neat trick." He turns back to Sabah, "Let's go back to the ship."

Sabah bows, "Yes, my lord." She hops onto Ali's shoulder and he starts to leave the ballroom.

"Ali wait," I call. "Be sure to come back quickly, or you'll miss dinner with everyone."

Ali keeps walking but raises his hand up like a backwards wave. "Don't worry, your majesty. I won't be long." He leaves the room. With his jacket off, I could sort of draw out the structure of his body a little more. He's lean and appears to be really fit. In fact, I can tell that he has some really define back muscles. I can feel my body warming up again. If only I know how to cool myself down without freezing up the room.

I was about to leave to for dinner but Anna and Kristoff don't seem to be leaving. While Olaf runs out towards the dining room, the two lovebirds are holding hands and just looking at each other. "Umm. Don't you two want to eat?"

They both look at me. Something is different about them. They're really overjoyed for some reason. "Elsa," Anna says. "Guess what?"

"What?"

She first looks at Kristoff and hugs him very tightly and affectionately. Then, she walks towards me with her hands behind her back. "I want to spend my entire life with Kristoff."

"That's really sweet, Anna, but I kind of already know that."

"But do you know that Kristoff also thinks the same way for me?"

"Well, I assume."

"Well, now we both know for sure." She shows me her right hand.

*Gasp*

There's a ring on her finger. "Anna? Are you engaged?" She smiles widely and shakes her head up and down. I squeal (for the first time in forever), and grabbed her by the shoulders. I give Anna the biggest hug I can ever give. "You're getting married!"

"Oh Elsa, I'm so happy!" She kisses my cheek and I kiss her forehead. "You don't need to ask for my blessing this time." I look at Kristoff, who was smiling back, "Because you've already got it."

* * *

I'd left the palace and am walking at the harbor. "Did you really had to say that?" I ask Sabah. She has been flying besides me, singing songs about love and romance. She stops when I ask her that question.

"I was just being honest. You do have problems sleeping at night. Don't you think a nice cold body would help?" I just kept quiet, trying to conceal my blush. Sabah looks at me intently, "Have you by any chance touched her?"

I stop at my tracks and swing my face towards her's. "What?"

"Have you ever touched her? You know, did you shake her hand or kiss it?"

I froze (yet again. I knew now that this isn't by Elsa's powers). "Perhaps a _formal_ kiss on the hand had happened. But that was only for formalities."

"But did you enjoy it?" I refuse to talk. "How was the feeling? She's cold right? Say, what was that guy saying back there? He said something like 'keep each other's body temperatures in check'." I look away and continue walking. "Did your powers do anything? What about your bodies? Did they mix?" I really can't maintain my composure. Sabah is _too_ good at guessing. "Hey Ali?... Did it feel good?"

I snap. "ENOUGH! Sabah what happened between me and her majesty is none of your business. So stop asking me!"

I continue to walk, getting close to my ship now, and Sabah lands on my shoulder. "You should teach her how to fly." I look at her. "She doesn't seem to know a lot about her powers. I don't think she knows what she can do. Maybe you too can fly around the world for a date." It's way too obvious to tell what she's about to do. She starts singing again.

"_I can show you the world,_"

"Please stop."

"_Shining, shimmering, splendid.  
__Tell me, Elsa, now when did,  
__you last let your heart decide?_"

"Sabah, I'm warning you!"

"_I can melt down your ice,  
__Take you wonder by wonder.  
__Sunny days and winter,  
__I am your magical ride._"

She's really getting on my nerves.

"_A whole new world!  
__A new fantastic point of view.  
__No one to tell us no, so let it go,  
__Or say we're only frozen._"

"ALRIGHT!" I yell. She stops. Finally. "That's enough, Sabah. There's nothing going on between me and the queen. If anything, we're just friends." She keeps quiet for a while. Then she finally speaks right before we step into the ship, "It's great that you finally have some friends now." I look at her. "Real friends." My face softens.

"You are real. Don't ever think that you're not, because you _are_." We walk onto the ship. It's completely vacant. "Hm. I wonder where are Abu and the others."

"They were ordered to go with the other servants to another part of the palace. They're being treated to a party for servants." Looks like Sabah's been around the place. We enter my room and see Quick-Shot still coiled up around my sword. He raises his head and then bows to me.

"Salam, my prince. Glad to see your return," he says.

"Not for long. I have to go back soon. I was just escorting Sabah back safely. She had gotten herself into danger." Sabah leaps onto my bed in front of him.

"It was terrible," she says. "This man by the name of Weasel had tried to douse me with water. It was so cold, and I felt like my entire body was fading away." Quick-Shot raises his head high and looks at me.

"Say the word," he hisses, "and I shall reduce this man into ashes,"

"No." I said. Looking at my loyal protector with a stern face. "As long as we are here, no fights are suppose to happen between anyone. This is a _peace_ gathering." He reluctantly bows down, accepting my orders as usual. "I just need you to forget about my sword and just stay with Sabah. Just in case she's in danger again."

"Understood, my lord."

I now look at Sabah. "You're better off just staying here where it's safe, but you can come with Quick-Shot back to the palace, seeing that there's no real trouble anymore." Quick-Shot shrinks back to the size of a baby snake and coils around Sabah like a sash. With his now next to her's, she says, "Hey Quick-Shot, you got to see what the queen had created. She made this creature out of soft ice, named Olaf. We're going to have a lot of fun with him." Quick-Shot sighs. He usually finds Sabah's games a nuisance, but I know he would protect her just as passionately as he would protect me.

The two fly off ahead of me as I walk back to the palace. To be honest, I just want this night to end. So much has already happened today, and I just want to sleep now. I heard that all the guests had bedrooms made for them within the palace. I'm amazed that the palace is capable of housing so many people. Then again, the palace back home is much bigger, but father would rarely invite guests over.

* * *

I enter the dining room, along with Anna and Kristoff. Everyone was eating at a very long table. My chair was placed at the front end of the table and Anna and Kristoffs' were on my right. I can see an empty chair near the middle, which I assume is for Ali. Everyone looks at me when I enter, expecting me to talk about what happened earlier today.

I take one deep breath and speak as clear and queen-like as I can. "Everyone, may I have your attention please." The room is now silent. "Now, I know that what happened earlier today was rather terrifying to many of us. But, I assure you that Prince Ali of Agrabagh is not an enemy. His kingdom is a fellow member of the league, and he is to be treated as one of us. For those of you who fear him to be a monster… just remember that you're also calling me a monster as well." Everyone was still silent. "Also, no one, and I mean _no one_ should ever use the word 'infidel' to address him or his people. That is all."

Endless sounds of talking goes through the crowd. I go off and take a seat at the table now. My stomach growls as I can smell all the food that the table has to offer. Anna and Kristoff are busy feeding each other their diners. They're just too cute together. I can't wait for their wedding. I wonder how long before they have kids.

Ali then comes in through the doors. Everyone falls silent again as he takes his seat. I try to lessen the tension in this room. "Welcome back, Ali! I see that Sabah is not with you at the moment."

He looks at me and smiles. "She's under Quick-Shot's care now. The two are looking for Olaf right now."

"He came here for food but forgets that he doesn't have to eat. I think he's probably outside doing that dance you taught him." He blushes and laughs at my words. I couldn't help but giggle as well, but then many of the rulers start to give me a peculiar look.

"I think these two are getting comfy with each other," says someone from the crowd. Even though that someone was trying to say it softly to his neighbor, I heard it very clearly. My face starts getting warm again. Oh god, when will I ever keep my composure. I'm really not doing my kingdom any justice with all this butchering of my reputation. I return to my food, hoping that nothing else will happen. This is definitely _not_ how I planned this whole day to be like.

* * *

I've never ate European food before, so this was a bit of a challenge for me. I'm more use to eating foods that only require your hands, but these dishes are more liquid and fluid. I was taught how to use these utensils a day before I left home, but I went back to my custom eating habits during the voyage. These foods are also very different in tastes, and many of them lack spices.

Although, this isn't to say that it's awful. On the contrary, some of these dishes are actually delicious. I should definitely fetch some recipes from the cook before I return home. However, one of these dishes seem rather putrid. There was a plate containing what appears to be a slug with a large, round shell, and there was another plate with a cut out rock with slime inside of it. To my right was King Harold, I try to get his attention. "Excuse me, your highness. Umm, what are those?" He looks at the dishes I was pointing at.

"Those are snails and oysters. Don't let the slimy look discourage you. There very good." I grab _one_ snail and _one_ oyster. Looking at the two, there's something rather familiar about this whole experience. The snail was cooked, it didn't seem too bad. But the oyster is raw. I feel my insides churn as I anticipate the feel of this slimy thing going down my throat. Maybe I should just cook it. Now that everyone knows of my powers, there's no reason for me to just cook it. Everyone else, though, is eating this raw. They don't have the privilege to cook it at will… like Abdullah.

**-Flashback-**

The sun has been scorching the ground the whole day. Father has been walking without much exhaustion. I have been sweating from the last sparring with him. Abdullah, however, was struggling just to walk. He was completely drenched in his own sweat and had been exerted from his sparring. I was only nine at the time, but I could tell that my twelve year old brother was almost ready to pass out. I didn't understand, though, why; it didn't occur to me back then that he couldn't bear the sun's heat the same way father and I can.

Eventually, we sat down near a small sand dune. Father flicks his finger sideways and a blade of fire shoots out, slicing the sand dune in half. Inside were three scorpions, now scattering about. I jump from where I was sitting but my father and brother were still sitting. "When you're out in the desert," father says, "the luxuries of food are usually never an option. You have to eat whatever is alive and non-poisonous." He points one finger at one of the scorpions, and a stream of fire jets out, roasting the scorpion till it was all crispy. He grabs it and starts eating it.

I was disgusted, "Father, please. Can't we just go home and eat?" I knew that I just made a mistake. Dad glares at me and starts to scold.

"How can my own son be so weak minded. You are the gifted one, afterall. You should be the stronger than Abdullah." Abdullah didn't say anything. He just kept quiet and was eyeing the other two scorpions. About a year ago, it would have been different. He would have defended me and say that I was just too young or something like that. Father continues, "Now prepare your lunch and eat it, before I force it alive down your throat."

I fry another one of the scorpions. But my fire wasn't as hot or fast as dad's, so the scorpion didn't die instantly. Instead, it wiggled frantically to the heat and slowly lost all movement. I just tortured it! I don't know if I could eat this now. I killed it painfully and now have to enjoy it.

Father tells me to hurry up. I grab the crispy corpse and was going bite the tail (I couldn't eat its head!). "Don't eat the tail," Abdullah says very softly. I look at him and father looks at the two of us.

"What are you waiting for? Eat." I knew better than to test dad's patients. I turn the bug around and start chewing it from the head. My eyes shut tight, and my entire body is screaming with disgust. Eating something that I killed myself was just too much.

Now it was Abdullah's turn. "Let me cook it for you, big brother."

Father puts his hand in front of me. "No Ali. You two won't always be together, so he needs to learn how to survive by himself. Use your knife, Abdullah." Abdullah draws out his curved knife and holds it over the last scorpion. With one swift motion, he stabs the scorpion faster than it can strike back. It tried to sting him, but Abdullah pulled his hand back just in time. He may not be "gifted", but he has really really good reflexes. The scorpion tries to struggle out of its impalement, but eventually gives up and dies. Its tail falls down in defeat. Abdullah pulls out his knife and grabs the tail, holding up the dead body. The last two were crispy, but this one isn't. It was slimy! From the impaled wound on its back, ooze is flowing out of it.

"You can't eat that!" I cried. "It's disgusting and… oh my god, it's still alive!" The scorpion's legs are still twitching.

"Abdullah," my father scolds. Despite looking thoroughly disgusted, Abdullah opens his mouths and puts the dying creature in his mouth.

_Crunch_

The sound that came was gruesome, and the body was oozing out even more. He continues to eat the raw bug, ooze now dripping on his chin.

_HUUUURGGEHH_

Father looks angrily at the vomit on the ground. "If you're going to do that, turn around and throw up. It's insulting to vomit in front of the Sultan, even if you are my son!" Abdullah glares at me. I wipe my mouth, and hug my knees. I feel sick to the stomach.

**-End of Flashback-**

I push the plate aside. Feeling lightheaded, I stumble to get up. Everyone is now looking at me, especially Elsa. "Is something wrong, Ali?" Her voice sounded a bit muffled, and the room is starting to darken in color.

"I'mmm- not feeling well, your majesty."

She nods and looks around, "Kai, can you escort Prince Ali to his room." The head servant comes and places his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, my lady. Don't worry, my lord, you'll be fine," Kai says. I walk with him, though the room is swaying. "Are you okymldyhsntrspndng…" What? I didn't understand a word he just said. The room grows even more darker, and my vision shifts downward to the floor. The floor comes closer and closer to me until everything went black.

* * *

Ali has just been staring at his plate for some time. I have no idea what's going on in his mind, but he looks really grossed out. He then gets up, but wobbles. I'm getting really worried for him. "Is something wrong, Ali?" He looks at me with unfocused eyes.

"I'mmm- not feeling well, your majesty." He's slurring. I think he needs to lie down, or he'll faint.

"Kai, can you escort Prince Ali to this room." Kai comes with a quick pace and grabs Ali politely. He tries to comfort Ali as they walk. They only walk a few steps before Ali starts leaning forward, too forward.

"Are you okay? My lady, he's not responding," Kai says. Ali loses conscious and falls to the ground. I got up so fast that my chair nearly fell backwards.

"Ali! Is he alright?" Kai feels his pulse and checks his breathing.

"Yes, your majesty. He just fainted."

"Well, carry him then." I said impatiently. Kai tries to pick him up, but clearly he's not very fit to carry a grown man. I look over to Kristoff, and gave my best puppy-dog look. "Please help me?" Even though I'm queen, I don't like to order my friends around, so begging is usually the best alternative.

Kristoff gets up and bows to me, "Of course, future sister-in-law." Anna giggles, and Kristoff walks to where Ali fainted. Apparently, what Kristoff said has just ignited a lot of whispers in the crowd.

"Looks like everyone knows now," I said to Anna when I sat back down. I watch as Kristoff picks up Ali with barely any effort and holds him like a sleeping child. He leaves the room now, and Kai goes to collect Ali's plate.

"I shouldn't have encouraged him to eat the oyster," King Harold tells me from a distance.

* * *

I feel a rocking motion as if I was being suspended upon a gust of wind. But as I gain consciousness, I can feel the wind solidify to a pair of large, muscular arms. My head is also resting on a solid and firm chest.

"Daddy?"

"Umm. Not quite." It was Anna's lover. Why in the world would I thought that it was father? I mean, he stopped holding me when I was three. And… did I just say "daddy"? I was forced to stop calling him that when I was eight. What gives?

"Sorry. My mistake," I said.

"Haha, don't worry about it," he replies. "Anyway, how are feeling?"

"Still light lightheaded. Man, I have no idea why I just fainted. That oyster wasn't that bad. I guess I just overthinked the whole thing." He takes me to a room and places me on a bed.

"This is suppose to be where you're going to stay during your time here. You like it?"

"Truth be told, I wouldn't have picked these colors, but then again I grew up where most of the bedrooms were decorated in gold or red."

He laughs, "You royals are always so picky."

"You're not royal?"

"Well, no. I'm not. I've lived a life harvesting ice for a living." His demeanor changes as if he is expecting me to disapprove of him.

"That's amazing. You had to earn a living! In my eyes, you have more honor than most of these royalties." He is taken aback from my words. He then smiles and walks away.

"I better get going. Anna is probably waiting for me."

"Wait," I said.

He stops and turns around.

"I still don't know your name."

"Kristoff."

"I'm honored to meet you, Kristoff." I got up to a half sitting half lying position and bow my head. He stands straight and bows his whole upper body back.

"Honored as well, Prince Ali."

Before he opens the door, it swings open. Running, slithering, and flying inside are Olaf, Quick-Shot, and Sabah. There was also a reindeer following them as well (wait, what the-). "My lord! I heard you fainted," said Quick-Shot.

"Ali, is everything alright?" Sabah says, her eyes were big and worried.

"I'm fine. Just had a bad experience with the food. Don't worry about it, you two."

"Phew, what a relief!" Olaf says. "I hope you get better by tomorrow morning. We gotta shuffle again!"

"Yay," I said sarcastically.

Olaf turns towards Kristoff, "Oh and Kristoff. Congratulations! I heard that you and Anna are engaged!"

Engaged! Kristoff gives a very wide smile. "Thanks, Olaf. You should have seen how happy she was when I proposed to her. It was the best site ever! I just love her smile so much."

They start to walk away, Kristoff putting his hand on the reindeer (seriously, who invites a reindeer to a palace). I can still hear them through the hallways. "You gotta tell me everything that lead up to the proposal. Everything!"

"Well, we first walk along the harbor, then Sven came, so I did a little puppet show for her…" There voices trail off. Quick-Shot and Sabah both come onto the bed with me.

"You look *yawn* really tired," Sabah says.

Quick-Shot yawns as well, "Perhaps, it's time to sleep. The night is getting old, and

you had a very long day, my prince." I nod, feeling the fatigue coming over me. I recline again onto the bed. I may not like its colors, but it's definitely softer than my bed at home. Sabah folds her wings and burrows into my side, and Quick-Shot coils up an inch away. We all close our eyes, and sleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this extra long chapter. Anyway, to repeat what I mentioned before, what's a good couple name for Elsa and Ali? I was thinking on the lines of Alsa or Eli? Just curious :)**

* * *

**Final Note:**

**I love all the support many of you give me through reviews, PMs, and just plain reading my work! **

**Seriously, after posting the last chapter, I got more than 200 views by 70+ readers. 70 people are reading my stuff ?! I could barely imagine 20 people reading my work and actually enjoying it! **

**You all are just awesome!**

**Till Then:**

**Sai Wani Lookachi**


	11. Ali's Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**

* * *

**Ali's Story**

It's the middle of the night when I woke up. I can hear the soft snoring coming out of Sabah. I look over to see her snuggled up to me. Quick-Shot was also sleeping, but sprang his eyes open when I moved my head. "Awake, my lord?"

I reach over and place my hand on his hand. "Shh. Go back to sleep, Quick-Shot. I'm just going to go for a walk. Stay with Sabah." He obeys and closes his eye, immediately returning to his "alertful sleep" as I like to call it.

I try to be very careful and not wake Sabah up as I got off from the bed. Walking over to a nearby mirror on a dressing table, I can see that my hair is a mess. I find a comb on the table. This room was supplied with the basic essentials. Obviously, it would have been too much to accessorize every single room for the hundreds of guests, but I assume that all the kings and queens' rooms were a little more extravagant. Even though I'm representing my father, I'm still just a prince.

After what seems like 15 minutes of just straightening out my hair, I leave my room. The halls are empty, and there is no sound coming from anywhere. Everyone must have retired to their rooms. I don't know why I'm walking around. This isn't my palace, and I could be breaking the rules for walking. I hear that in some kingdoms, it's considered trespassing if the guest were to walk around the palace in the night. Although, I just can't sleep anymore, and there's nothing to do in my room. Perhaps a little risk isn't too bad. Besides, if there are any servants around, I'll just use my stealth training to slide past them.

Going through the halls, I find many different rooms. There was a gallery filled with paintings of all sorts, a library containing many old books, and garden near the center of the palace (just to name a few). After observing every painting and browsing through different books, I venture into the garden. It was vast and covered a lot of area. I see many different fields of flowers of all sorts. The grass covered every inch of the garden except for the small, manmade stream up ahead. The sound of water rushing creates a soothing atmosphere in this tranquil area. There was also a small bridge at the middle of the stream, and on the bridge was... *gasp* Elsa! What's she doing here? Isn't she suppose to be sleeping?

Elsa was watching a duck with its flock of ducklings swimming in the stream. She's wearing a more simpler dress than before (probably her night gown), and seems to be deep in thought as she leans on the bridge's wall and twirls her hair. My legs begin to feel like jelly, and my throat for some reason is dry. Should I go talk to her? Maybe I should just walk away? What if I just stay right here? No, then that would be creepy, especially if she catches me. I turn around and slowly walk away. I can't just go up to her and talk. She might think that I've been following her. I grab the door knob and twist it with the most delicate manner possible. It only turn a few inches and then stop dead in its tracks. Great! It's locked from the outside. Now what?

I look over and see Elsa still watching the ducklings. She seems so peaceful right now. I don't want to disturb her, but if I just go off and hide in a bush then there's still a chance that she'll catch me. She'll definitely think that I was stalking her. I have no choice. I need to casually talk to her, unsuspiciously. I hold my breath and move forward. Walking backwards to the door was easy. It almost felt like second nature. But going forward to this enchanted queen feels like walking knee-deep in mud. Halfway there, she turns her head and sees me. Everything changes. She stands up straight. Her peaceful expression turns into that of a shocked face. Even the ducklings scatter when they felt my presence. Is it too late to hide?

"Good morning, your majesty." I bow, feeling like a creeper.

"Morning? It's the middle of the night!" she says. She doesn't sound very defensive like I anticipated. You would have think that a woman as beautiful as her would feel the least bit threatened by a strange man who had just walked up to her in a secluded place.

"True, but in Agrabah, everyone is usually awake right before dawn. Since I went to bed a little early, I also got up an hour earlier than usual."

A faint smile appears on her delicate lips. "You don't sleep in?"

"Not really. Father always made sure that my brother and I sleep only the bare minimum. He says that the longer one sleeps, the lazier one becomes."

"Your father sounds like a very hard working man."

"You can say that." I hesitate. "He's, err, very strict on what he wants from us. We're the future of Agrabah, so he wants to shape us into the most ideal rulers as possible."

Elsa tilts her head. "Isn't your brother older? Doesn't that mean that he will be the one to take the throne?"

"Well, yes that is true. Umm, father still wants me to also be prepared. I don't really know why. I think he wants me to rule one of the other cities under his control."

"So Agrabah _is_ an empire!"

"Yes." I said. "It is."

"How did your father achieved this? Isn't Agrabah rather small for taking kingdoms over. I mean, I'm not trying to say anything bad about it, but how did this happened?"

I understand what Elsa is trying to say. Agrabah was never known to be militaristic, and none of the other kingdoms would just be so willing to just give itself up to it. "It's all through the gift. Father is the most powerful sorcerer there is. If you were to compare both yours and my powers to his. his powers would dominate over ours more than twice."

Elsa's face goes into shock again. "That's… scary."

I nod. "It's very scary to see in person. Even now, I would sometimes tremble when he just lets out that giant inferno just to intimidate a group of rebels in the city. I would always be in the palace when it happens, but all I could see from a distance is a gigantic pillar of fire coming out of the city and just go up to the sky and spread _everywhere_. The sky would look as if it was on fire for 30 minutes."

Elsa looked horrified when I said this. I think I'm going too far with the details. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I didn't mean to frighten you. I'll stop talking about it, if you want."

She calms down and closes her eyes. "I'm fine, Ali. I actually like that you're telling me all this. Back in the party, you didn't tell me much about your life, even when I gave you my whole story. Now that I know of your powers, I would like to know more about you. If you don't mind."

I smile. This is the first time that anyone has ever wanted to know about my life. Seeing that she told me everything about hers, I see no reason to hold back now. "I'd love to tell you my story. But it would be a long one."

"Then perhaps we should sit down. Would you be okay with the grass."

"Are you kidding! It's much more nicer than sitting on rough sand." We both walk over to one of the open fields and sit down. Elsa unbends her knees and her dress raises up and reveals her calves. I couldn't help but blush at the site of such smooth and flawless skin.

"Ahem," she says. I jerk head and look at her face. "Would you like to tell me about your life, or do you prefer to just stare at my legs?" I'm blushing so hard that it feels like I'm burning. Wait a minute. The only time I ever felt this hot was from my trainings with father. Even though we're resilient to heat, fire from another sorcerer can still scorch us (especially if the other sorcerer is a lot stronger). But why am I feeling hot now? This makes no sense whatsoever. "Ali? Helloo? What's going on in your head?"

"Nothing. Just gathering my thoughts… So you want to know what's it like to live as a prince with powers that no one would believe? And you also want to know what it's like to also have a father with those same powers? Well it goes like this.

"As you can probably guess, I inherited my powers from my father. And he inherited his powers from his mother, who was not royalty by birth. She was a "street-rat" who basically lived the first twenty-some years of her life in poverty. But that all changed when she saved my grandfather's life, who was Agrabah's king back then, from a group of assassins. After the incident, grandpa was curious about her powers and wanted to learn more about it. So he invited-"

"Ali." Elsa interrupts. "I don't want to be rude or anything, but I kind of want to know _your_ story, not your grandma's." Looks like someone picky with stories.

"Alright alright. Skipping a few decades later, I was born. And well. I don't exactly remember when was the first time I discovered my gift. But I do remember everything used to have been so joyful back then. I had a loving mother, a respectable father, and a very caring brother. Abdullah was my best friend and role model. We would always be together. Even though he was only three years older than me, mother was able to trust him to take care of me even when I was five. In fact, he practically always bailed me out of any trouble I did. Even though I had these powers, he never thought of me as a monster or something like that.

My mother was also the kindest person I ever met. She wanted nothing more than a happy life for both her sons. She would also do whatever she could to make things easy for me regarding my powers. One thing that my father always demanded was for me to learn and control my powers to its fullest extent. Coming from a long line of sorcerers, my father knew how our powers worked very well. My mother always made sure that he didn't overwork me too hard at a given day. In fact, if it wasn't for her, my father would have been training me for eight hours straight, back when I was six years old."

"Yikes! This guy sounds like an army general."

"You have no idea. But then tragedy struck when I was eight. My mother got pregnant again, but when she gave birth, she died. The baby, which was a girl, was also stillborn." I look down at the grass. " It had to have been the saddest day in my life. What's worse, when I went to my brother's room to seek comfort, he refused to open the door. From that day on, he practically shut me out of his life. Whenever I try to talk to him, he would just ignore me, and his whole personality changed as well. He was no longer the fun and protective brother he used to have been, but now he is a cold and aloof stranger who lives with me.

My father had also became something like a tyrant. He lost all feelings of love and happiness and would only contemplate on the expansion of his empire. He doesn't even see me as a his child anymore. He only thinks of me as the keeper of his legacy. Now I know what you're thinking, Elsa. Abdullah is the one who would take the throne, but remember that I'm the one with the fire powers. Father values this more than anything else! If anything, he's more concern with me as the next sorcerer than with Abdullah as the next sultan.

After her death, the rest of my life has been nothing but training my body and powers, and studying. As father continues to expand all across Arabia, more and more people started to fight back. There was also one time when I was ten that the palace was raided by a group of Ottoman soldiers. Father was out of the city that time, and these soldiers were here to slay me and my brother. I fought back with my powers, but I still had a hard time controlling them. Abdullah was somewhere else, fighting back with his sword. Oh, did I mention that my brother is practically the best swordsman ever! Anyway, there were for men attacking me. I was alone and afraid. When they cornered me to a wall, the only thing I could think of was "someone, anyone, help me!". I blasted fire in front of me, trying to create a wall between me and them, but the fire started spinning like a whirlpool and I felt a lot of energy coming out of me. That whirlpool condensed, and Quick-Shot sprang out of it. That was the craziest thing I ever thought I could do. Quick-Shot came out and killed all four of these men. I even thought that he was going to kill me! However, he called himself my protector and had always been there to keep me safe from then on.

The last thing I'll tell you is how Sabah was born. When I was thirteen, I was very lonely. The only friend I had was Quick-Shot, but he was always too serious and wasn't exactly great for emotional support (though he sort of tried). Also, all my attempts of trying to talk to Abdullah had all failed, and it seems hopeless for me. Father had also kept us in the palace, fearing that we would somehow be influenced by the commoners to rebel. I don't really know why. I mean, it's not as if the people of Agrabah were suffering or anything like that. But, with the more and more pressures father put on me, and the more and more harder life became; I was just too miserable about everything. I thought to myself, "I need a friend. A _real_ friend." One who could feel the kind of emotions that Quick-Shot lacked and could understand me. Someone who would also bring back the joy and innocence of my childhood. I had more control over my powers at thirteen, so I knew exactly what I was doing. I shot fire up in the air this time, and another vortex came. This one condensed into Sabah. The weird thing was that Sabah is a little different than Quick-Shot. Unlike Quick-Shot, who is practically ageless, Sabah came out as a toddler. She was small and very innocent. As the years went by, she grew up like a real person. Sometimes, I wonder if that's what my sister would have been like if she was alive."

I concluded my whole life's tale. Elsa looks at me with so many different emotions that I couldn't even label her face with any single one. "Wow. That's… amazing! I never would have thought that such a nice and friendly person could have such a miserable life."

I shrug. "We don't always get to choose the kind of life we have. And everyone has their own struggles and miscomings. But I'm at least glad that there's also hope for the better."

She looks deeper into my eyes. "I use to always think that I had the worst of it all. I use to think that just because I couldn't control my curse, I was a monster. But you-"

"You're not a monster!" I couldn't help myself. What in the world is this girl talking about? How could she be a monster. I know what a real monster is like. I was raised by one!

She seemed astounded at first but then calm back to her former expression. "I guess you wouldn't think so, but everyone in my kingdom did one time. Only Anna didn't think that. But you weren't allowed to live your life. You had to live your father's life."

She's right. I never really wanted to be a tyrant. I don't think I even want to have this so called "gift". It caused me nothing but misery. But then again, my powers weren't the cause of _all_ my problems. If it was, then Abdullah would have shut me out from the beginning. That only started after Mother died. Does he blame me for her death?

"Ali," Elsa says, breaking my train of thought. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Thank you for sharing me this. I don't know how many people you've told this, but-"

"You're the only one I ever told. Besides you, only my family knows about my life."

"Really? I can't believe you'd trust me like this."

I shrug again. "Well… You also had your own life story that you've told me, so-"

"But everyone knows that! The people of Arendelle all know about my life. It's not a secret like yours." I stare at her with surprise. _Everyone_ _knows?_ "How could you trust me, Ali? I'm just a stranger to you."

I honestly don't know anymore. "Umm, you know, err" I can't think of any practical reason to give. "It's just that… you're…."

"Yes?"

"You're just, you know…."

"What? Tell me?"

"You're just a good person!"

Elsa's face goes from impatient to curious. "How?"

"I mean, there's so much about you. You only shut Anna out because you were trying to protect her. You also stayed in the palace just so that you didn't offset your powers on your people. I mean, you even try to ran out of Arendelle when you were captured, because you knew that your powers would only make the blizzard worse. You also gave me the benefit of a doubt when you know that I could just betray you and take over Arendelle. Elsa! What more is there? You _always_ put others ahead of you. I have every reason to trust you!"

She didn't speak. She looks completely bewildered. "Ali." Her face softens up a lot. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." She continues to look at me. I watch her blue eyes dart side to side as she gazes into mine. Everything was quiet. I felt the air getting crisp and cold. But the air around Elsa became loose and warm. Her face (which somehow is closer now than before) is still very soft but is also tinted with pink. When I look at her soft lips, it's like the cold air is hugging my head. My breath is also getting harder.

It was only then that I discover why everything around me was so cold. I just realized that Elsa had her hand on top of mines. The icy sensation has been traveling inside me this whole time. The closer our faces get, the stronger the sensation is. When her breath comes in contact with my face; every bit of skin that it touches feels like it's frozen. And yet, if feels wonderful! I've never felt like this before. Her lips are now so close to mine that I can feel the heat radiating from them. It's the only heat I'm feeling now. There so close. I want to just-

_CRASH_

Elsa and I pull away from each other. I feel like I just woke up from a dream. And we both look towards the direction of the loud noise. "Darn it, Olaf! Why did you have to do that?" says Anna's voice from behind a bush. "They were just about to kiss!"

"Sorry," says Olaf's voice, "I just wanted to get a higher view. So I used this crate as a stand."

"You didn't have to slam it down so hard. Sheesh!"

Elsa stands up and straightens herself up. "Anna! What are you doing here?" her voice booms.

Both Anna and Olaf come out from behind the bush. "Well, you weren't coming back from your 'short walk' so I thought I should investigate. But! I saw that you were having some quality time with Prince Charming over here." She winks at me.

"So you and Olaf decided to hide behind a bush and spy on us?"

Anna starts pouting and talking like a little kid. "I just wanted to see my big sister's first kiss."

All the coldness left my cheeks now. I can tell that my face is turning really red. Elsa's face is once again the color of a cherry. "We were not going to kiss!" She says defensively. "I was just… smelling his breath, because it smelled like chocolate. And I knew that he didn't eat any chocolate at diner, so he probably has a secret stash of his own somewhere." Okay, how in the world did Elsa know about my secret stash? I check my breath _just_ to make sure that there was really no traces of chocolate. There wasn't. How did she know?

Anna smirks. "Right. He has a secret stash of chocolate. Well, we'll let you finish your 'smelling'. I'm going back to bed. It's way too early to be up, anyway. Come on, Olaf, let's leave the lovebirds alone."

"Okay!" Olaf says, "Have fun smelling. Oh and Ali, make sure you save some chocolate for me too."

"Alright, Olaf. I'll give you some, first thing in the morning." I said with some sarcasm, except I actually am going to give him some when no one's looking.

They both walk away, going through another door at the other side, which wasn't locked from the outside (well, I guess that would've been useful before!). But I heard Olaf's whispers to Anna. "_Just you wait. True love is at it's work._" Anna giggles and claps her hands quietly.

Elsa shakes her head. "As much as I love them, they are so nosey sometimes."

I look at her and said softly, "Were we actually going to kiss?"

She looks back at me, perplexed. "I- I….. I don't think so." She then turns her whole body towards me and lowers her head. She seems too embarrassed to look up. "D- Di- Did you wanted to?"

Did I? I have no idea? Actually, it felt like it was by instinct. But… I didn't try to stop it. "I'm not sure… Maybe we should just let it go."

Her eyes came back up and stares at mines intently. "What did you say?"

"Umm. You know. Just forget that it even happened. We probably weren't thinking clearly about all this. I mean, it's barely dawn, and we're both pretty tired." It's true. Not only am I feeling my own fatigue, but I can see dark circles forming around her eyes.

She has a slight frown now and looks down again, holding her right elbow with her left hand. "Oh. I see… Uh, very well then. It has been… a pleasure speaking with you, Prince Ali." She stands straight then curtsies me. I instinctively bow back. "I hope to see you soon." With that, she walks away. Going towards the same door that Anna and Olaf went through. I stand there, watching her back as she left. I could see her body move slowly as if she did a deep sigh. When the door closed, I fall back onto the grass. Thinking about what just happened. Elsa clearly didn't look happy just now.

"What's wrong with me?"

* * *

**Poor Ali. He's still too innocent. And way to go Olaf. Thanks for ruining that moment! Hope you all didn't get too disappointed XD**

**Till Then:**

**αντίο**


	12. Elsa's Got a Crush

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**

* * *

**Elsa's Got a Crush**

_Did you wanted to?_ How could I ask such a ridiculous question? I must have sounded desperate to him. He _didn't_ wanted to. That's for sure, but _I_ wanted to! I can't believe myself. How could I be so impulsive about all this? Anna fell for Hans, because she didn't really think things through. She just went with her womanly desires and got engaged to that creep. Ali may not be like that, but I can't let my feelings get the best of me. I'm the queen for god's sake. If I just go through life making decisions all rash without actually thinking things through, then all of Arendelle will suffer from my mistakes. I'm not going to fall in love with Ali. Not unless I'm 100 percent sure that he's not only the best for me but also the best for Arendelle.

*Sigh* Still. I can't help but feel about what happened a few minutes ago. The way my whole body just warms up with his touch and the way that his breath steamed up my face was so, well, magical. I loved every moment of it. It was like all the ice inside me had thawed for a moment. Now that it was over, my body cooled back to it's icy feel. I can always feel my powers. It's like a bone chilling feeling inside of me. When I was born, I would cry so much for it to go away. As time went on, I got use to the feeling. I sort of also embraced it. But when Ali was able to make it go away, if felt like the whole world was lighter.

Urgh. If only we kissed. I just wanted to know what would happened. My body craves this curiosity. No Elsa. You're a mature and responsible woman. You will NOT let your body's desires take over you.

I open the door to my room. Anna is lying down on my bed. We were a few rooms short, so we had to accomodate. Anna agreed to lend her room to our cousin, Rapunzel, during her stay here. Shoot. I completely forgot about her. I only reacquainted with her parents, Uncle William and Aunt Kate, back at the party for just a few minutes (before the next pair of rulers came up). I should probably see her later today.

I got into the bed and watch Anna who was snoring heavily. A part of me wants to slap her for eavesdropping on me and Ali. However, I just couldn't bring myself up to it. She looks too peaceful right now. I'll do it when I wake up.

I stroke her hair, though. The last time we ever slept in the same room was the night before the accident. Tears well up in my eyes as I realize how long it's been before I could caress her head again at night. Thirteen years of separation cannot be healed in only six months. I'm still so hurt from what happened to her back in the summer. I just can't get over it. I wish I never had this curse… or at least can control it.

* * *

I wake up right before noon. I still feel tired though, but that's because I lost an hour of sleep in the middle. I hear noises at the other side of the room. Elsa is already dressed and ready for the day. Though, she's still looking over herself in the mirror. She's checking every spec of skin on her face and fixing her braids to near perfection. I wonder who's she trying to impress.

Getting up from bed, I go over and help straighten out her dress from behind. "Good morning, Els- OW!" She spins around and throws her palm right into the side of my face. "What was that for?"

"For eavesdropping on us back at morning."

Elsa never hits me before. But, I can see how ticked off she looks right now. I can't blame her. "I'm sorry, big sis. I really didn't mean to ruin it for you. I know I know. Never bring Olaf along next time."

"I hope there won't be a next time and that you will let me have my privacy."

"Privacy!" She blushes, realizing what she just meant. "Ooh, so you two _were_ going to kiss."

She stutters, "We- Well- I mean- You- Not like- URGH" She grunts in frustration. I can't help but giggle. I'm only use to seeing the Elsa that's calm, composed, and confident; I've never seen _this_ Elsa before. The one who's all energetic and love-sick. I didn't even knew that side existed.

"Okay, Okay. I'll stop trying to get in between you and your prince."

"He's not _my_ prince."

"Oh, Elsa. Just admit it. You like this guy."

Elsa frowns and puts her hands on my shoulders. "Anna, I can't like this guy. Not like this. I'm queen. I have duties to my people."

"So. That doesn't mean you can't live a life. Clearly, Ali makes you happy. That's great! Now why don't you try and have a relationship with him. No one's going to say anything, and even if they do, what's the worst they could say?" I change my voice to a foreign voice, "Oh no, her highness is holding hands with a super hot prince. Wait a minute, is she kissing him? NO! Arendelle's doomed. She's going to marry someone who can be a very compassionate king. IT"S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

Elsa gave me a look. "I think you exaggerated that a little too much."

"Maybe. But it's true. That's all you're worried about."

"You're wrong. There's other reasons why I can't like him."

"Like what?"

"Well, I only met him. And what have I told you?"

"I know. 'You can't marry someone you just met'. Don't worry. I'm not saying that you _should_ marry him. I'm just saying that you should give him a chance. He's here for three weeks. This is your chance to find true love."

"Anna, what if I don't need that. I already have you as my sister and best friend. You know you're my whole life. How can some stranger from another world have a place in my heart, when my heart is completely reserved for you?"

She just too much. I hug her really tight. "You don't have to cut out room in your heart. Elsa, what you don't know is that they're different kinds of love. Our love is family love. It's not the same as romance love, which your heart has been completely empty of till now."

"Anna, I don't love him."

"Not now of course, but just give him a chance. What do you have to lose?"

"My cool."

"So what. You looked like you were enjoying all that heat. By the way, how was it? You told me that when you touch him in anyway, yours and his powers overlap. How did it feel?"

"It was amazing, Anna! It felt like-" Elsa goes off, telling me all the personal little details about her _almost_ kiss with Ali. While she talks, I decide to get ready and dress myself. The entire time, she just keeps going on and on about how good she felt the closer he got. I've never seen her so excited before. The stuff she tells me sounds so crazy that I almost can't believe her. But of course, she's telling me the truth. I always tell her everything about my kisses with Krissy. "And then, right before Olaf interrupted. Our lips were soo close, Anna. Wow, I could literally feel sparks between them. I'm telling you, if we did kiss (and if I don't actually burn alive from all that warmth), I would've put my arms around him and just jump on top of him."

"Woah, big girl! Calm down. Elsa, I know you're excited, but I don't think you would be that rash. I think you've been thinking too much about this one moment." Elsa mentally looks at herself and then sits at a nearby chair.

"You're right, Anna. What's with me? Why can't I just let it go, like he said?"

"Aww. You poor thing. You're having your very first crush."

"Me? Having a crush?"

"Don't worry. It's natural to just go overboard every now and then."

She looks at me curiously. "How do you know about crushes? I doubt you can call what you had with Hans one."

"Not Hans! Let's just say, I had one on that one part time servant when I was fifteen."

"You mean that one Frenchman who only worked till mama and papa died? He was ten years older than you!"

"But he had a rugged look. Anyway, I'm sure that everything will be fine if you just keep talking to Ali. Besides, even if you end up not loving him, you can still have him as a friend. Hey, maybe he can also be your teacher."

"Teacher?"

"You know, for your powers. I heard what he said about how he spent most of his life training with a father who also had the same powers. He doesn't seem afraid that he'll lose control at any moment. Ask him to teach you. Maybe, you can finally no longer have to live in fear anymore." Elsa looks as if she has just been told a revelation. She gets up and paces around.

"You're right! He's the best person who can help me. Pabbie may have known how my powers can be thawed, but he never really had the experience to actually know how to fully control them. Ali, on the other hand, knows how to manipulate fire so that it won't even burn all the time. He even made creatures that feel solid but are nothing but fire. I better find him."

* * *

Going outside the palace, I look for my fiance around the stables. There he was, polishing his sleigh. He's now wearing his usual style of clothing. I always admire him for not worrying about what other people think, but I sort of liked the fancy outfit he was wearing yesterday. I'm probably not going to see him like that until our wedding.

"Hey, Puppet Guy." I call out.

He looks up from his smiles and waves his hand, then goes back to polishing. Really? That's all he does to the girl he proposed to last night. I walk up to him and watch him work. "Since you're not going to be harvesting ice anymore, do you really still need that?"

He turns his head and gasp. "Anna, don't say that in front of her. She has feelings you know."

I cannot believe this guy. "And what about me? I have feelings too, you know. Is this how you're going to treat your fiance."

He stops polishing and stands up. Looking me down. There's a huge size difference between us, and his large body covers the sun from my eyes. I know he would never hurt me, but it's still intimidating when he does that. "Anna. You don't need to be jealous of a sleigh. I thought I told you last night what you mean to me." He stares at me for five seconds with a stern look and then a smile comes on his face. All of a sudden, he picks me up. "Do you really think I'll ever be mad at you? Over a sleigh?" He laughs out loud.

"Well, you definitely had me going for a bit. You're such a meany sometimes."

"True. But a meany that loves you."

"Well, I can't argue with that." I nuzzle my face in his chest. I just love how firm it is. "Where's Sven, by the way?"

"He's with Olaf and that bird now. I forgot her name, but she's been hanging with Olaf the whole day."

"It's Sabah, and yeah I agree. She's really friendly. But I think that snake that's with her now is kind of scary. All he does is look at you as if you're a threat. I don't think he trusts anyone but Ali and Sabah."

"Well, as long as he doesn't do anything to Sven and Olaf, I'm not worried."

He goes back to polishing his sleigh. I roll up my sleeves and grab another towel. Kristoff tries to argue that this is a man's job, but I refuse to budge. "What kind of wife would I be if I just sit around and watch my husband work his back off. I'm perfectly capable of doing this."

We continue to polish for half an hour. Afterwards, my hands were aching and my legs were sore from squatting so much. "See, I told you how tiring this was," Kristoff says.

"So. It was worth it. It's making me strong, and I get to spend some quality time with you." He kisses my cheek and then picks me up the same way he picked up Ali when he fainted, but I also wrap my arms around his neck. He starts taking me back to the palace. "You know, I've been thinking." I said. "Even though we just got engaged, we should start planning our wedding."

"How?"

"Well… the decorations, the invitations, the date, the clothes, ect."

"Anna, we have a lot of time to think about that. Besides, I'm pretty sure your sister will help us with the decorating and invites."

"I guess… unless she gets busy with her own wedding." I smile. He gives me a curious look.

"Her own wedding? I'm pretty sure she's not engaged."

"She may be soon, and I think I know who it's with."

"Ali?"

"Yep! Last night, I caught those two sitting in the garden, talking. Ali then said some really sweet things to her, and Elsa was so flattered. They were so close to kissing, literally."

"Huh. I wouldn't believe that the Snow Queen would be so ready for love. I mean, she always talks about how she's happy being single. What's so special about Ali anyways, besides having fire powers?"

"Kristoff, Ali had just as hard of a life as Elsa. Of course, he didn't had much of an issue controlling his powers, but he did had an issue with controlling his own life. His father is a dictator to him and his brother. He also has so much in common with my sister. He's just as caring and responsible as Elsa, even though he's not a king. He also is very respectful to anyone he meets."

"Well that is true. When I helped him to his room, I told him that I wasn't royal. He still bowed to me and even called me 'honorable'."

"See. Elsa has also done the same to some of the people in the city. That's why everyone loves her, and I bet everyone will also love Ali if he becomes their new King. Oh, and guess what. Ali is also obsessed with chocolate. I met him before I came here, and I caught him giving Olaf some from his own secret stash."

"Great. Another sweet tooth in the palace. You guys should really think about eating vegetables."

"Well, at least I don't have to share with a reindeer." I know he loves Sven the same way I love Elsa, but I still haven't gotten over the fact that Kristoff would eat the same carrot that Sven bit out of.

"Hey! I told you, Sven brushes his teeth not once, not twice, but _five_ times in a day. He flosses also three times, and he uses mouthwash twice. There's no need to be grossed out-"

"Okay, okay. I didn't mean to bring that up. Anyway, we should arrange something for those two."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, Krissy, Elsa doesn't really know it, but she wants this whole thing to work out. She has a huge crush on this guy. Also, when I was talking to Ali an hour ago, he just kept asking about Elsa. He seemed worried that Elsa was upset with him from before. He also confessed that whenever he's around her, he feels so warm and mushy inside. Don't you see? Ali's got a crush on Elsa too. Isn't that romantic. Two people who like each other but don't know if the other likes them back."

"So why don't we just tell them?"

"It doesn't work that way. I've read enough love stories to know what to do. We need to arrange a date for them where they can spend some time to get to know each other. They need to talk, have fun, and just be themselves. Eventually, they'll see that the other shares the same feelings and true love will blossom."

"Okay then, if you say so. Let's plan something for tonight."

With that, we get into the palace. Still carrying me, I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. One day, Elsa will understand what it's like to be in love like this.

* * *

"Alright," Sabah says. "Let me show you two what this is." Looks like she's holding a balloon. But it's not a balloon. Balloons are suppose to be round and floaty-like. This one is all flat and just hanging on her feet. "This is not just a balloon. It's also something I like to call the funny bomb. You fill it up with water and then throw at anyone, and it will splash and make that person wet. What you'll see next is the funniest thing ever. That person will freak out and get super mad. That's when we run away, laughing. It'll be great!" She's looking at me, "Olaf, will you do the honors and fill these balloons with water?"

"Umm, won't this be mean. I don't want to make anyone mad."

"Oh Olaf, don't be such a worry wart. They're not really going to be mad. They just pretend to be mad so that everyone around them doesn't make fun of them. They actually enjoy it, but if they laugh, then people will laugh at them. Now that would be mean, Olaf!" Wow. I guess Sabah's really smart. She know what people think.

"Aye aye, captain. Preparing the water balloons!" I salute. I run to a fountain and fill up these balloons. The more water I put, the more heavier it gets. Does water have a weight? But whenever I pour water on a scale, nothing happens. Weird! But ice has a weight. How could that be?

I come back to Sabah and Sven. "Funny bombs ready for launch." Sabah grabs one with her claws.

"Watch and learn, boys." She flies up and over a group of people. They were some of the guests, but I don't think any of them are kings or queens. Sabah drops the balloon, and it lands in the middle of them. The water splashes at everyone. They all scream and look up, but Sabah had already flew back. "Hahaha. Did you see the look on their faces?"

I look. They all look so mad. One little girl looks like she's about to cry. "Are sure they really like being pranked? I don't like the look on their faces."

"I told you, Olaf. They're just pretending to be mad so that no one would make fun of them."

"Yeah, but I don't feel right about this. Can we just apologize to them?"

"Relax Olaf, if you don't believe me then fine. You don't have to do this. Watch Sven do it instead." Sven hesitates at first, but then smiles as he pick up another balloon with his teeth. He hurls it at Hans who was near the gates. Hans completely jumps back and looks at us. He looks pretty mad.

"Hey! Watch your back, animal. I'm still a prince, and I won't hesitate to throw you to a butcher." he yells. Sven looks scared, but Sabah laughs.

"You can't do that! You'll have to go through all twelve of your brothers who hate your guts." Sabah says. Hans first looks really angry, but then his face turns into something else. Sad! He lowers his head and walks away. Sabah keeps laughing at this, but I feel awful. I know he's a bad guy, but was that really right? Can we just do whatever we want to him?

"Sabah, are you sure this is okay?" I ask. She stops laughing and flies on top of my nose. It sort of slides down little with her weight.

"Olaf, why are you such a party pooper? Everyone keeps telling me that you're a fun person to play with. But! This whole time, all you've been doing was complain."

"But- but- but-"

"No buts! Either you throw a balloon or you go back home. Pick." I look at Sven who was staring at me, confused. Then I look at Sabah, who was glaring at me with impatience. Oh what do I do? I don't want to be a party pooper. But I also don't want to make people mad. I then look at Quick-Shot who was napping on the side, but when I looked at him, one of his eyes open up and gave me a lazy look.

"Can't we just play another game?" I ask. Sabah makes a deep breath and then looks around. Something catches her eyes and she smiles. I don't like that smile though.

"There's that Weasel man! Okay then, I have a game to play. It's called Weasel in the middle." She flies above Weselton's head and snatches his toupee.

"My hair!" Weselton cries. He chases her around the courtyard for some time. Then Sabah throws the toupee to me.

"Run Olaf!" she yells. I see the duke running at me. His face is so angry, it's scary! I run as fast as I could. I run towards the same group of people from before, and they all jump out of the way when I came. I then run around and around one of the fountains. Weselton keeps circling around, trying to get me. Then I run towards the doors, but I trip on the steps. I fall and roll onto my back. Weselton is coming close now, and he had his hands stretched out in front of him. He looks like he's going to choke me. I throw his hair away, and it lands nearby. He turns around and goes after it, but Sabah beats him there and takes the hair away. Now Weselton looks really really angry. He jumps many times to reach her, but she's too high for him now.

"Curse you, you savage, monstrous, good-for-nothing abomination!" the duke yells.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Sabah replies.

"Dead! Once I get my hands on you."

I see Quick-Shot waking up now. He stares at the two intently. I think he would have done something if it wasn't for Ali, who just came.

"Sabah!" Ali scolds. "Give him back his hair at once."

"I would, my lord, except for one thing." Sabah says. "This is not his hair. It looks to me like he has stolen the hair of a horse and made it to his own."

"Doesn't matter. Just give it back to him, NOW!" She drops the toupee, and it falls right back on Weselton's head.

* * *

Today is just suppose to be a regular day. After the opening ceremony, the next day would just be a day of rest and mingling. All the meetings and politics will happen tomorrow. I don't even have to worry too much on hospitality. Kai's responsible for that; he attends to any problems with any of the guests. Also, since all these families have their own servants as well, that also takes less of a burden for Kai. I have nothing to do today...except to talk to Ali.

I've been thinking about him the whole time I've been awake. I just can't let go of that moment we had together. I haven't found him yet. I've looked everywhere for him. I would've asked Kai or Gerda to call for him, but I don't want anyone to know about this. My plan is to find him and just "casually" bump into him and talk. That way, no one would suspect that I was looking for him.

I'm in the courtyard now; there are many guests here but not Ali. Where is he?

"Hey Elsa." comes a voice. No not Ali's voice, but someone else. My future brother-in-law.

"Kristoff, how are you."

"Oh, just hanging around, spend some _quality_ time with Anna."

I gave him a look. "What do you mean 'quality'?"

"Well, we want to reach a whole new level in our relationship." He laughs. "Relax, we were just talking. You know we're not like that."

"You two are engaged. I don't see why I shouldn't suspect that."

"Anna doesn't believe in doing that before marriage, and I respect that."

"Whatever." I look at his clothes for a moment. "Since you're going to be a prince soon, shouldn't you start wearing something more, you know… princey?"

He looks around the area, observing everyone's attire. "Really? I'm the only one who's not dressed fancy." However, something catches his eyes and he smirks. "I guess not. Take a look at what your Prince Hotshot is wearing." I follow his eyes and spot Ali at the corner. He was wearing a loose woolen shirt and some rather bland looking pants, all in black (I'm starting to think that's his favorite color). "Does that look 'princey' to you?"

"Not exactly."

"I figured. And what about if he was king?"

"That's unlikely. He has an older brother."

"I meant for Arendelle."

"Pardon?"

"If you two get married, doesn't he become king?"

"Who says we're getting married?"

"No one. But! Anna told me about last night. Sounds to me that you two have something going on."

"Anna's gonna get from me. I don't want her telling people about this."

"Hey don't worry. It's just me that she told. I think it's great that you found someone who makes you happy. I was actually worried that you were going to live a lonely life."

My face softens. Is that really what Kristoff thought? That I would be alone? Then again, I never really gave him any reason to thought otherwise. "I know you're just looking out for me, but don't think like that. Even if I stay as a single queen, I'm not going to be lonely. I have Anna and you! That's all the love I really need."

"Come on, Elsa. You never gave this kind of love a chance. I think Ali may be the real deal here. You two definitely seem like a match made from heaven."

"But how do I know if I love him?"

"Only you will ever know that. You see, Elsa, when it comes to what you feel, whether it be love, fear, or anything else, the only person who will know for sure is you. You're the only one who knows what feelings are in your heart."

I smile at him. "Let me guess. The love experts told you that."

"Hey, if there's anyone who know more about love than anyone else, it's Pabbie. He's the best in the world when it comes to love."

"I can't argue with that." I cast my eyes again at Ali. "When will I know for sure?"

"When the time is right. That's all I can say." I hope Kristoff's right. I hope that the answer will be clear one day. I hope.

Ali is now walking through the courtyard now. He hasn't spotted me just yet, but he has his eyes fixed at Sabah who was (oh no!) flying around with Weasel's hair. Ali storms up to them and scolds Sabah to give back the toupee.

Sabah obeys Ali's order and returns the hair piece. Weasel glares at her and then glares at Ali. "You should keep that thing in a cage." Weasel says. He walks past Ali but rams his shoulder against Ali's on purpose. The force takes Ali aback a little bit, but Ali doesn't do anything back. As he walks away, but I can hear him say softly, "infidel", which was still loud enough for Ali to hear. Ali just looks at the duke and then at Sabah, giving her a disappointed look.

"You handled that quite well," I said walking up to him. He spins around and widens his eyes at me.

"Elsa! I was wondering where were you." He was looking for me too?

"I'm really sorry that he called you that again. It's absolutely wrong!"

"Don't worry about that. He can say whatever he wants. As long as he doesn't get into anymore fits with Sabah. But," he glares at Sabah again, "this time, it's my fault. Sabah stole the man's hair, and I will not tolerate that, young lady."

Sabah flies down to Ali's head level. "I was just playing with him, my lord."

"No you were not. I also got complaints from others that you were throwing water balloons around. Is that true, Olaf?" Olaf came running along with Sven.

"Uh huh," Olaf said. "W- We all did."

"What?" I said. "Olaf, how could you. It's not like you to behave like that." Olaf shrugs, but I see something else on his face, though I couldn't figure out what it was. I look over at Ali and Sabah; Sabah is looking at Olaf with a shocked expression, and Ali is looking at Sabah curiously.

"Sabah, is this true?" Ali asks.

Sabah looks at him with a very confused face. "Uh, yeah. What Olaf said."

"Very well," I said. "Looks like you're in just as much trouble Olaf. Go to your room!"

"But my room is taken," Olaf says.

"Oh yeah. Go to my room then!" He walks away with his head down. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I've never scold Olaf before, but then again, he'd never done anything so misbehaving like this. Maybe he's changing?

"And Sabah," Ali says. "You are to go to my room as well." She flies off. "Quick-Shot, come."

"Yes, my lord." Quick-Shot slithers to us as fast as an arrow.

"I want to know the truth. What really happened?" Ali says.

"It was all Sabah, my prince. She's the one who told the others to throw the balloons. The iceman didn't even throw one. In fact, he protested against it, and Sabah belittled him for that."

I knew Olaf wouldn't do such a thing. Now I feel really bad. The poor thing has just been through a lot and got grounded for it. Even though I'm not his mother (sort of), I feel like a bad parent right now. Ali turns to me. "Elsa, I'm really sorry for this. I'll take the blame for everything that happened. Sabah is _my_ responsibility after all."

"It's alright, Ali. I'm just glad that nothing serious happened."

Ali orders Quick-Shot to go back to Sabah. "I feel so sorry for Olaf. Sabah is really in trouble now for this."

"Don't be too hard on her. I think she's already feeling guilty. I saw the look on her face when Olaf took some of the blame."

He smiles at me. "I can tell those two are going to be very good friends in the future."

"They also look cute together. Maybe opposites really do attract." I laugh. The thought of a snowman and a bird falling in love is just silly. But also sweet. It's love at its most innocent. "Ali."

"Yes, your majesty."

"I want to talk to you."

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter. By all means, keep reviewing and let me know your thoughts. I always enjoy reading what you all have to say.**

**Till Then:**

**до свидания (Do Svidaniya)**


	13. First Date Ever

**Sorry this one took so long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**

* * *

**First Date Ever**

"Sure, Elsa. I would be honored to teach you what I know," Ali says. "When should we start?"

"Well," I replied. "The first of these rulers' meetings will be tomorrow morning. After that, the next one will be the day after, and both these meetings will probably take all day. We can either start today or after Wednesday."

"I think you should wait till then." Kristoff interrupts. I forgot that he was still here. "Today, you two should have some fun."

"Fun?" I said. "Why do you say that?"

"Come on, Elsa! Don't you even want to have a life? You guys are going to be going through meetings and stuff, and then you want to train your powers? Anna's right. You really don't give yourself a break. Maybe you and Ali should do something that isn't work."

I thought about this. "Well, we did had a nice talk yesterday."

"That's not enough," Kristoff says. "You guys need to have a lot more time together."

"Why do you keep talking as if we're dating?" I ask. Ali jerks his head towards me.

"Dating?"

"Oh, uh, nothing." I blush.

Kristoff asks Ali, "Wouldn't that be nice, Ali? To have a romantic evening with Elsa?"

I look sharply at him, "Kristoff, stop? I know what you're trying to do. We're not dating!"

"Why?" Kristoff replies.

"Because… because that's not in Ali's best interest."

"You don't know that." Ali says.

"Do you want to?" I turn towards him curiously.

He hesitates. "I guess I don't really know that… We can try?"

"Yes," Kristoff interrupts again. "You two _can_ try. How about it Elsa?"

*Sigh* As awkward as this whole thing is, I would really love to try it. "Yeah, sure, whatever," I try to say indefinitely. Although, Kristoff seems to have seen through my pokerface; he's grinning at me.

"You two don't have to worry about a thing. Anna is already booking one of Arendelle's finest cuisines as we speak."

"Wait a minute. You and Anna were planning this all along?"

"Oh yeah, future sis. Anna had everything in her mind since she first met Ali." He smiles at Ali who was rubbing the back of his neck.

"That explains all that excitement she had yesterday," Ali remarks.

"Oh that? She just thinks you're cute." Kristoff says.

"Nevermind then." Ali says. He turns his head back towards me. "So, um, I guess I'll see you tonight then."

"I guess so," I said. Putting my hands behind my back, I try to cover up most of my feelings for this guy, but I couldn't help but give him a smile. A really really big smile!

He bows to both of us and leaves. "Well, I guess I better be going," Kristoff says. "Anna wants me to help her set up the place. We're going to make it extra special for you."

"Thank you, Kristoff. I can't thank you and Anna enough for this."

"Hehe. Just focus on having fun. I know you're the queen and all, but you really need to enjoy your life every now and then. When tonight comes, I want you to be yourself and just have a good time."

"*Sigh* Okay I will." With that he walks away. Sven comes out of nowhere and follows him. Wasn't Sven also in the whole stealing-Weasel's-hair act? Oh right, I still need to go and apologize to Olaf. He's definitely not happy when he left.

I go inside the palace. Walking through the halls, rulers and royal family members alike all greet me as I pass by. I acknowledge each of them with a quick nod. It's a little annoying when you have to say hi to every person in your own home (especially when there's so many of them). Heading to my room, I hear sniffles coming from the other side. I don't think I had ever heard Olaf crying before. Is it because of me? I know he loves me a

lot and all, but would he really cry just because I scold him? Now I really hate myself.

Standing in front of the closed door, I start to wonder. Is this what it was like for Anna? Looking at this door for all those years, knocking and knocking just to hear me say "Go away"? Anna, I'm so sorry. I made most of your life miserable. And now I just made Olaf miserable. Why can't I just do something right for once! The only thing I did that was _decent_ was clean up the mess I made when I learned to that 'love would thaw'. But that's only _after_ I froze Arendelle for days, ran away like a coward, and almost killed Anna. I just hope that Ali can teach me to further control my powers, so that there's no way that I can hurt anyone ever again no matter how much fear is in me.

Opening the door, I spot Olaf sitting on the bed. The floor was covered in used tissues as he grabs another one from an almost emptied box. I run across the tissue covered floor and sit next to him, "Oh Olaf! My sweet sweet little Olaf!" putting my arms around the crying snowman.

"*Sniffle* I'm not a sweet Olaf anymore. *Sniffle* I'm a sour Olaf. *Sniffle* A bad Olaf."

"No you're not. I know the truth now. What you did was so heroic back there. Taking the blame for what Sabah did? That was so thoughtful of you, and I'm so sorry for being mad at you." I hold him tighter and cradle him. Technically, I am his mother (since I created him).

"But, but. I didn't try to stop her. I just let her do all those mean jokes to everyone.*Sniffle*"

"You are just too nice to Sabah. That's all. But that's not a bad thing. I love that you're so nice. You're the nicest person I ever met." He embraces me with his branch-made arms and cry on my shoulder. I pet his head, "There, there, my little snow angel."

"I- I- I don't like making people mad. I don't like it when people hate me. And I don't like it when Ali was scolding Sabah." Aww, he cares about Sabah.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright. Sabah also feels bad that she got you in trouble. How about we both go and patch things up with her?"

"Okay," Olaf says trying to hold back more tears. I swear, he can make my heart melt faster than Ali's kiss could.

* * *

"A date! You and the Queen are going on a date!" Sabah yells so loud that her voice echos out into the halls.

"Shh, quiet. I don't want people to hear about this yet. I don't even know if this is even a good idea."

"What do you mean, Ali. This is a great idea! I knew you two had something going on."

"Okay, you were right, sort of."

"Sort of? What does that suppose to mean?"

"It means that I'm not sure if I really have feelings for her. In fact, I think I'm just doing this because Kristoff talked me into it."

"Well… Did Elsa looked like she was happy about it?"

"Now that you mention it, she did. She had such a big and lovely smile on her face, and gosh can her eyes sparkle. It was literally like looking at two gems."

"Wooo, Ali's gotta crush!"

"Stop it, Sabah. Just help me pick out something nice to wear. I have no idea what would look good for a date."

"That depends, where is this date going to be held?"

"Kristoff said that it was some fancy restaurant."

"Then you're going to have to dress up really nice. I think I know what to do!" Sabah flies to the open wardrobe and starts pulling out all of my clothes. Argh, she's so messy! I'd spent an hour just organizing them neatly into that wardrobe, and now she's ruining it.

Quick-Shot was laying on the bed. He's looking straight at me now; I can tell he has something on his mind. "My lord, if I may, don't you wish to reconsider all this. I fear for your safety, for if the Sultan learns about this, he would most likely disapprove."

"I know, Quick-Shot, I'm just praying that he doesn't find out."

"But what if you do fall in love with this woman? How would you return home then? You know you'll never see her again once you leave Arendelle."

"… What am I going to do?"

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Ali? It's me, Elsa, and Olaf. Can we come in?"

I open the door to see both of them. The second my eyes met Elsa's, lips flash an instant smile as if by instinct. "Hello, your m- majesty."

"Hi Ali, I was just wondering if Sabah was still here."

Sabah came when she heard her name. She looks at Elsa timidly, then she looks at Olaf who was smiling (but also looks as if he had been crying). "Sabah," I said, "would you like to say something to Olaf?"

"Olaf," she starts, "I'm so so sorry. I didn't want you to get in trouble. I was just… just a bully to you."

"That's okay, Sabah." Olaf says. "I just hope this doesn't ruin our friendship."

"Of course not!" Sabah says.

"See Olaf, everything is okay." Elsa says. "Now! Why don't you two go outside and play."

Sabah's face brightens. She flies on top of Olaf's head and bows to Elsa. "Yes, your majesty! Gladly. Come on Olaf, let's play something else."

"Okay!" Olaf says, completely back to his former overjoyed self.

They both were just about to leave, but then Sabah taps Olaf to stop. "Oh, and your majesty?" Elsa nods upward. "While we play outside, why don't you play with Ali _inside_?" She leaps into the air and flies away fast snicker. Olaf follows laughing as well.

I'm a little afraid to look at Elsa at the moment. I can just feel the heat radiating off her cheeks (heat? from her? that's ironic). Quick-Shot sighs, "She's so naughty, I swear."

Elsa jerks her head towards me, "I guess my business here is done. I got to go now, Ali. Before tonight, I need to go and check how the guest are doing."

I laugh. "You don't have to excuse yourself like that to me. If you want to go, then just go. I don't mind." She shrugs and smiles. I put my hand on her shoulder, "I'm looking forward to tonight."

"Me too." She places her hand on top of mine. I can feel my body freezing up again. She lets go and leaves my room. As her footsteps fade away from the halls, I stand there breathless.

"Your feelings for her are growing," Quick-Shot says. "Just remember what your father would think."

* * *

"Do you _ever_ wear anything that's not blue?" Anna's been helping me pick out a dress for this date. She's been going through every outfit and always had something to criticize. "How about green? Don't you have _one _green dress, or maybe even pink?"

"Anna, blue is my color. I can't picture myself wearing anything that's not any shade of blue."

"*Sigh* Whatever. Fine, then how about this one? It's nice and has this beautiful red cape."

"A cape? I don't want to look like a queen this time, Anna. I want to look like a woman. Just like what Kristoff said, I want Ali to see me as Elsa, not the Queen of Arendelle. I want him to see me for who I am."

"Okay… Then what about this one?"

"That's way too puffy. How can I even sit with that?"

"But just think about the curves! _Ooh, my hips are here, my hips are there._ You'll definitely get a hoot from all the guys." We both laugh.

"You know what, I'm just going to wear this one." I pull out a navy blue dress with a simple design. I go behind the curtain and put it on. It's long and goes down to my ankles. "It's nice and modest. Don't you think?"

Anna looks it over. "Hmm, a little too modest." She snatches the top zipper that's on my collarbone and yanks it down, revealing my chest and hint of cleavage. "There! That's more like it."

"Anna! I am not going to expose myself like that!"

"You said you wanted him to see you for _who you are_."

"I didn't mean like that. I want his eyes to stay on my face." I rezip my zipper.

"Fine, be that way."

"Do you still think I look good in this?"

"Elsa, you should never ask me that."

"Why?"

"Because I'll always think you're beautiful, no matter what you wear."

"What about Ali?"

"If he really likes you, you can wear an old and dusty farmer's outfit, and he would still look at you as the most beautiful woman in the whole world."

I smile at her. Anna always knows what to say. "What time are we suppose to get there?"

"Eight." I look at the clock; it's seven-thirty. We better hurry.

* * *

We barely ever enter the actual city. Even though the palace gates have been open for half a year now, I can never make time out of my busy schedule to visit the places in Arendelle. The restaurant we're heading to, Sjømat Cuisine, has a special room in the upper level that Anna and Kristoff had not only reserved but also decorated it. I'm still surprised with the effort these two are putting in just for Ali and me. They must really want this whole relationship thing to work out.

Entering the cuisine now, everyone in the room stands up. "The Queen! The Queen is here!" some of them shout.

"Please, everyone. Settle back down. I merely wish to dine here, like you all." Everyone sits back down. But I can still feel their eyes wondering at me as I walk. Can't I ever just go somewhere without being a freaking spectacle. We talk to owner who showed us to the stairs. As we go up, my heart starts beating faster. Kristoff had already escorted Ali here before, so I know they're waiting for us. This is the first time I've ever went on a date. That's the same for Ali. We both have no experience with any of this, and I'm as nervous as I was back in my coronation.

Reaching up to the upper floor, my jaws dropped as I see the room. Anna and Kristoff had done an amazing job with the decorations. The whole place was decorated in red and blue, and there were candles as well as little ice sculptures around the place. I can definitely see the theme of this place.

Ali and Kristoff were both sitting at a single table for two. Funny, it looks like _they're _on a date right now. They both got up as we walk in. Ali was dressed in an arabian style outfit that's composed of a long shirt that covers the front and back of his knees but was cut from the sides. He also had on a vest and a new pair of long, slender boots. All in black of course!

Kristoff and Anna were also dressed up. I believe they were also going on a date, but I don't see a second table. "Where are you two going to sit?" I ask Anna.

"Downstairs. This room is just for you and your hot date."

"Nice pun."

"What pun?"

"Nevermind."

They walk up to us. Kristoff goes over and kisses Anna. I just look at Ali who looked unsure what to do. "Hello Elsa." He bows to me.

"You know, you don't have to bow to me. We're friends now Ali."

"If everything goes right, you two will soon be more than friends," Kristoff says.

Ali laughs (rather nervously). "Shall we take a seat?" he asks.

"Yes please." I replied.

Anna faces me, "While you two get cozy, Krissy and I will go down now. We'll come back up in two hours."

"Two hours! Why so long?"

"That's how long most dates are." What am I suppose to do in two hours? Eating will just take thirty minutes at most. I guess we're going to have to talk _a lot_.

Ali and I walk over to the table now. "Kristoff says that dinner will be served in ten minutes. Anna already told the chef what you like. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure. That's perfectly fine." Sitting down, I'm not sure what to say now. Ali looking around at the decorations, but he also looks uncomfortable right now. The awkward silence goes on for 1 minute. 2 minutes. 5 minutes. "So, um, ahem…" He focuses his eyes on me. "I.. don't really know what we're suppose to be doing right now." I said bluntly.

"Elsa?"

"Yes."

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but did you really wanted to do this?"

"Pardon?"

"Did you really wanted to go out on a date? Or did Anna and Kristoff just talked you into it?" I look at him, stunned at his words. "Cause I don't want to force you to drag this on, if you really don't want this."

"No no no!" I said frantically. "I'm just nervous, Ali. I do want this."

"Okay. That's all I want to make sure." I smile and look down. I feel so out of it. I'm really not doing a real good job at this whole dating thing. Maybe I should give up. I don't think I can do this…. No Elsa. You never do anything for yourself. Everyone's trying to help you to have a little joy in your life, and you're just blowing it all off. You need to believe in yourself.

"Hey, Ali, um… so how's your day?"

"Well it went pretty good, but you know that don't you. I mean, you were pretty much was there for most of it."

I laugh. "How about when I wasn't there? Anything else you did?"

"I ran into Anna in the morning. We talked for a bit. Then um, I also had to go and apologize to some of the people that Sabah threw water balloons at." I laugh again. "Oh and I was snooping around in the royal library." He smiles sheepishly.

"At least you're honest about it," I said with a grin.

"What about your day?"

"Well, nothing special, except that I met my cousin."

"Cousin?"

"Yes. I have a cousin from Corona named Rapunzel. Since my isolation, Anna and I had never got to see our relatives from there, and Rapunzel actually went missing when she was a baby and didn't return until a few years ago, so we never got to know her."

"Wow. Interesting. What's it like to meet her? Is she like, you know, part of the family now?"

"Why yes. She is my cousin. Of course she's family. She's somewhat like a distant sister." (Ironic, considering that's how it was like with Anna and me before.)

"I see. I was just curious, because I don't have any relatives."

"None?"

"None, whatsoever."

"So it's really just you and your father and brother."

"Technically; if you don't include Quick-Shot and Sabah."

I'm really feeling sympathy for this guy. His family doesn't show any real love to him. I at least had parents who loved and supported me for most of my life. "I wish you didn't have to put up with all this. I wish your life was easier."

"We all want something to change in our lives. That's how the world works."

"But that doesn't mean you can't do anything about it. Maybe you can make that change somehow?"

He looks rather stunned at what I said and sits there pondering. "You know what, Ali. Nevermind that. We're suppose to be having fun, not talk about all these serious, life-size matters."

"You're right. Let's talk about something else." … Silence…

"So, um…." I can't think of anything else to say. Ali's also trying to come up with something, but I guess his mind is as blank as mine.

"Do we have to keep talking?" I look at him curiously. "I mean, you know, why are we forcing ourselves to talk if we have nothing to say?"

"Cause that's what everybody does on dates."

"This whole dating thing really isn't fair to the quiet people."

I giggle, "That's so true." We continue to smile at each other. I really enjoy the way his eyes just shimmer like the bay at a calm, sunny day. Even though we're not talking anymore, our eyes are busy communicating different emotions to each other. His smile is so genuinely real, and his whole self just shines with compassion. He's definitely much more than a pretty face!

"Dinner is here," says a voice. I snap out of my trance to see a middle-aged waiter at the door, carrying two silver platters.

"Alright," Ali says. "I'm starving!" So am I.

We spend a long forty-minutes eating. For some reason, I was eating much slower and didn't pay a lot of attention to the food. Ali and I would chat every now and then about the most unusual (and rather pointless) of things. First we talk about the difference of Arabian and European foods,. Then we started talking about the decorations and how Anna and Kristoff were enjoying their newly engaged relationship. We even started making stupid jokes about some of the guests back at the palace. I didn't even consider the fact that I'm still a queen and I'm suppose to act very "lady-like and sophisticated" 24/7.

"-and not just that, she and Flynn always carry a frying pan around, and no it's not for cooking," I said.

"Then why the hell do they have it?"

"As a weapon."

"A weapon?" Ali chuckles.

"A weapon!" I replied back, also laughing uncontrollably.

"Who uses a frying pan as a weapon?"

"I *gasp* don't know." We both can't control ourselves. I almost fell off my chair, laughing so loudly that I even snorted. I stop when that happened and hold my nose. Ali also stops and looks at me. My whole face feels like it's on fire. But then I see grin on his face as he snickers. "It's not funny," I said, feeling humiliated.

"I'm sorry, your majesty," he bows his head (still grinning), "but that actually kind of is." I don't think so. I snorted. That's embarrassing! I feel like total pig right now. "There's nothing to be ashamed about, Elsa. Everyone snorts when they laugh too hard. In fact, I've snorted so many times that Sabah even calls me the prince of camels."

I frown at him.

"Get it?" he says. "Cause a camel snorts?" He looks at me with an awkward a smile comes on my face, and I laugh again.

I don't even know what time it is anymore. Only when Anna and Kristoff came did I realize how long it's been. What was supposedly two hours felt like twenty minutes for me. I can't believe just how fast time can fly.

"You two are having a lot of fun," Anna says. "We could hear all the laughs from downstairs."

"Really?" I said. "Could everyone else hear us?"

"Everybody!" Kristoff replies. "Even the waiter who served you was talking about the way you two were looking at each other. There's already rumors spreading about the 'Queen's new romance'."

"Oh boy, this could be bad," I said.

"Why, Elsa? What's wrong if the people know about this?" Anna says.

"Because, people will start speculating things very quickly." I replied.

"Also," Ali says, "because I'm Arab, this could lead to some racial dilemmas among some of them. I bet some people will go berserks if they learn that their queen is dating an 'infidel'."

"Ali don't call yourself that," I said. "That word doesn't hold any weight on you."

"It's still the word used to describe me here," he says, "and since I might not be liked some of your people, this could lead to some nasty conflicts in the future." His tone changes, "You sure this date was a good idea?"

I stand up and stare down hard at him. "If you think that I'm going to give up on this just because of what some racist bastards are going to judge me as queen, then you've gone berserks. _I'm queen, god damn it!_ I can do whatever I want, and no one in Arendelle can say otherwise!" Everyone is silent now. The only sound in the room was that of my heavy breathing as I still stood, flustered with anger. It's rare for me to feel so mad like this, but this is just _ridiculous_. Ali was actually going to let all this end? After all that just happened? Not only have we gain so much trust and fondness of each other, but I feel like I've known him my whole life. Even if I don't love him, I'll never let go of our friendship. That's for sure.

"Elsa," Ali stands up now. I start to feel vulnerable as he walks around the table and comes next to me. I guess I'm still a little intimidated knowing about his powers, but I trust him now so much that I don't feel threatened by him. He faces me eye-to-eye and traces his fingers down my arm. "I'm not going to give up on you. I like you." A shiver goes down my spine when he says that. Even though he just said _like_, it's the best feeling in the world to hear that.

"I like you too," I whispered. I turn my head and see Anna smiling at me. Kristoff is also giving a thumbs-up at us. "So, should we get going? It's late," I said trying to change the subject.

* * *

We're walking back from the restaurant now. I have to admit; this was really fun. Father would never allow me to mingle with friends late at night, and he would _definitely_ disapprove of me building a close friendship with this girl. Not only is dating technically forbidden outside of the arranged courtships he would set up for Abdullah and me over the past few years (and trust me, if there's anything my brother and I have in common these days, it's that we both have no interest in most of those spoiled and deceitful princesses back home), but the fact that Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff are all Europeans would also put father in a rage that would literally set Agrabah on fire.

Going through Arendelle's bridges, I can see how awake the city is at night. Very different from home, where everyone sleeps early in order to wake before dawn. Elsa and Anna are both walking ahead while Kristoff and I are pacing behind. The sisters continue to talk among themselves, describing each others dates. I could still pick up a few things here and there through some of their gestures and a few words I can pick up. I can tell right away that these two keep nothing from each other. One tells the other about everything and describes every detail. I even started blushing when I realized that Elsa was telling Anna all the intimate feelings that go through her head when we touch. They would also turn around and look at us every now and then; the way that Elsa would smile at me makes me blush so badly.

"I think this date went well for you two," Kristoff says.

"I guess so," I replied.

"Hey, uh, not trying to be nosey or anything, but what do you think about Elsa now?"

"Not sure."

"Okaay, so how much do you like her now?"

"A lot."

"Enough to be considered love?"

"I don't think so… I hope not."

Kristoff double takes and give me a very surprised look. "What! Why? You had such a great time with her, AND you said that you like her '_a lot'_."

"I know."

"Then don't you even care about her?"

"I do."

"Then what's up with all these split up feelings? Why do you keep going in two different directions?"

"Well…" I tried to begin. Although, I'm not sure if Kristoff is the right person to talk to about this. Then again, it's my fault for even bringing it up, so I can't really do much now. "Even though I really like her, and I mean _really_ like her, it's just that… you know… uh…."

"IT'S JUST WHAT?" Kristoff says. He's trying to speak in a hushed voice so that the girls don't hear us, but that was a little too loud, and Anna turns around.

"Krissy, is everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah sweetheart, we're just talking about his home. Did you know that they don't even harvest ice there?"

Elsa responds, "Of course, moron, it's a hot desert there. Ice would just melt." They both turn back and continue their own talking, and Kristoff resumes to glaring at me.

"Ali, what's really going on?"

"*Sigh* It's just that, what if _he_ finds out."

"Who's he?"

"My father."

* * *

**I apologize for delaying this chapter for so long. I had some things to do for the last two weeks, and there was barely anytime for this. I know, excuses excuses. When will Metal Quill learn? XD**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. I have to admit, writing a date scene is much harder than I thought.**

**Till Then:**

**Hwyl Fawr**


	14. Why Doesn't he Love me Anymore?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**

* * *

**Why Doesn't he Love me Anymore?**

I rub my eyes. Feeling so tired, I just want this meeting to end. All the rulers have gathered in a room at one of the towers. In the room was a long table, where I was sitting at the front end (as usual). It's almost 10:00, and we've been here for three hours now. I'm starting to regret staying up late last night, but then again, how could I? I had a lot of fun back at our date.

Anyway, here I am, listening to politics while all these old rulers ramble. Technically, I'm the youngest ruler here. Though, Ali is also the same age as me, he's only representing his father. He and Weasel are the only two people here who are not actual rulers. I still don't know why either of their kings did not wish to attend this. Although, I could care less for the king of Weselton, but I am a little curious about this so called Cassim. I don't know much about him, and I don't understand why he hasn't shown up in the last two gatherings. There's definitely a good reason not to trust him. Heck, even Ali doesn't seem too fond of him, and that's his father.

"I don't see how you're going to expand your kingdom, Richard. You clearly don't have the money," says one of the rulers.

"I have no choice. With the growing number of markets, we need more space," says King Richard.

"Well, maybe you should focus more on fixing up all those markets _before_ making new ones. I've been to Ireland, and none of your markets are doing well," says King Ivan.

"It's not my fault. None of these merchants are well trained. Hmm, I suppose I can raise the taxes some more for business education."

"What?" exclaimed King Harold of the Southern Isles, "Aren't your people already taxed enough? You'll drive them all into poverty."

Richard reflects on this for a minute. "It appears that they will have to make a sacrifice for the good of the kingdom."

"You can't do that!" says a voice. Everyone turns their head towards Ali.

Richard narrows his eyes, "What do you mean I can't do that?"

Ali darts his eyes around the room. Everyone is glaring at him for some reason. "They're _your_ people. _You_ are responsible for their well being, your highness. How could you think about putting the city's needs above the needs of its people. The city is meant for them, not the other way around." Richard seems to be offended by this. I pursed my lips, realizing that Ali still isn't welcomed among most of these people.

"You best keep your thoughts to yourself, boy," says one king from the back with a hoarse voice. "This has nothing to do with your kingdom, and you're not even a king. Your words have no value here."

"That is not true," I spoke. "Prince Ali has as much rights to speak about this as you, your highness."

"Does he really?" asks the duke of Weaselton. My stomach tightens as I hear his annoying voice. "I beg to differ, my lady. A prince is by no means an equal next to a king. And furthermore, this infidel's so called Agrabah has not been in the picture for more than 20 years, whereas King Michael here had attended four peace gatherings himself. In other words, 40 years."

I exclaimed, "Weaselton. What have I said about using that word?"

"My apologies your majesty," he says but also smirks. "However, you are diverting from the point. Prince Ali can't just come into this and expect to undo the 20 year absence of his father in just two days." Almost everyone is nodding their heads. Ali lowers his head and looks down at the his hands, tightening his jaws.

"He is not to blame for his father," rebuts King Harold. "Besides, isn't the purpose of these deciannual meetings is to forget the grudges and misgivings of the past, so that we can move on for the future?"

"That may be so," says Richard, "but I do believe that this boy's status will not do him justice here. Being a prince whose representing a negligent kingdom (a kingdom that's not even on the motherland, mind you), I believe that it's only fair that he is not privileged to attend this meeting." What! I can't believe what I'm hearing. How can they be so unforgiving to him? All he did was stood up for something he believed in.

"I do not approve of that," I said. "Prince Ali does not have to carry his father's burden to this table. Even though he's not a king, neither are you, Duke." Weasel grunts and wrinkles his nose at me. "Afterall, he is one of us, right?"

"Preposterous!" says Michael at the back. "An Arab? One of us? I think not!"

"He is right, my lady," says Richard. "He may be a 'brethren', but that doesn't make him in the same circle as the rest of the league. This league may be international, but it was intended for our land, not his." He crosses his arms and many rulers continue to nod their heads and agree. Some are even praising him for his "words of wisdom". Ugh, I can't stand them anymore. "And may I remind you, Queen Elsa, that you are to be fair and just as the host ruler."

I give him a questioning look, "Why do you say that? What have I done that wasn't fair?"

"You're giving Prince Ali leniency from all this. Don't start letting your personal feelings cloud your judgement." My eyes widen. I was surprised by what he said. Do they know about last night?

"Oooh yes, your highness," says Weasel, looking completely overjoyed. "We know about your little evening with this sand lover." I clench my teeth. "You and Ali are becoming very good friends. But that doesn't make him anymore higher from where he stands. And that, everyone, is not very high." My blood is boiling while my face is pink. I'm blushing from their discovery, but furious from their arrogance. I rise up from my seat, leaning forward and putting my hands on the table. I'm not letting this go on any further.

"What happens in my personal life is absolutely irrelevant to my role as Queen. For everyone here, Prince Ali is to be seen as what he has arrived here as: a representative of Sultan Cassim from Agrabah. That means you will all treat him like you would treat his father. Do I make myself clear."

"Crystal clear," hisses the Duke. He glances over at Richard and gives a rather deceitful grin. Richard returns the smirk with his own. I don't like where this is going.

"Well then. I guess we'll just have to vote," Richard chimes. "That is a rule; isn't it not, your majesty?" My stomach twists up now. It is a rule. If any member in the meeting is deemed to be hostile, decietful, or just plain unwelcomed, than the whole table is allowed to vote on whether he/she stays or goes. I look over at Ali and see that he still has his head down. My heart saddens to see him like this. He shouldn't deserve that. He didn't do anything wrong! What's wrong with these people?

Okay, so all Ali needs is just one-fourth of the members (including me) to vote for him to stay. That's it! There's no way he's getting kicking out. Not everyone here is a complete bully. Right?

Here we go. "For all of those in favor of Prince Ali staying, raise their hand." I shot my hand up high (and accidently shot an ice blast at the ceiling, freezing that spot up). King Harold raises his hand and so does my uncle, King William. How many people are here again? Twelve (not including Ali). What's twelve divided by four?... No. We're one short. "Is that it? Someone? Anyone? Think about this for a second?" I said frantically, "No one has ever been kicked out of any of these meetings since the establishment of the league. Is this _really_ going to be the first one? One the premises of race?" Everyone is giving me confused looks. "Oh don't act as if that's not the case. This is _all_ about racism. You won't admit it, but it's true. An Arab among white people is too much for you all isn't it?" I was now huffing with anger.

Ali gets up now, but something happens when he does. The fire from the candles at the center erupts and grow twice as high. There is even a roar that came from the flames. A drop of sweat runs down Richard's forehead as Ali stares at him. But then, he turns away. The fire simmers down as Ali walks around the table. He was walking towards the exit behind me, but he stops right next to me. I can feel his eyes on me, but I don't have the courage to look at him. I feel so ashamed from how they treated him, and I just couldn't look him straight in the eye. He puts a gentle, warm hand on my shoulder. "Thank you, Elsa," he says softly. "For standing up for me." He continues on walking out through the door. Everyone is silent now.

"Psht. Infidel," says that despicable duke.

I glare at him, then Richard, then everyone else who didn't raised their hand. I'm so angry, I can't even speak. "I- I am so- so- so disappointed and disgusted by all of this. I never thought that leaders today can be so… _cruel_. I'm leaving too!" I storm out of the room, and slam the door.

* * *

"Where did you get all those flowers?" I said. Kristoff had just came back from the forest with a sleigh filled with flowers of all different types and colors.

"It's a present from my family. They wanted to celebrate our engagement."

"Wow, they're so beautiful!"

"But where are we going to put them all?"

"How about the garden? Won't they look beautiful next to the stream."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll go plant them in."

"You know, you can just ask one of the servants to do that. You're going to be a prince soon."

"I can do it, Anna. I always do my own work. That's who I am."

"Well then I'm doing it with you."

"Are you sure about that. It's going to be very messy."

"Messy is my middle name. Don't you know that by now?"

Kristoff laughs, and we both go off to the garden. I wrap my arms around his right arm and nuzzle my head against his shoulder.

Before reaching the palace, I spot Hans near the door. Oh how I despise that creep. Kristoff stops as he walks up to us.

"Hello Anna." He narrows his eyes, "Kristoff."

"What do you want?" Kristoff says through his teeth.

Hans' face seems to go through a series of expressions. First it looks angry, then frustrated, then sad (huh?), and then joyful. "I just wanted to congratulate you two for your engagement."

"Thanks," I said. "But we don't need it from you." I glare at him. I still hate him so much for what he tried to do. And I don't mean just part of killing _me_. NO, I meant that he also tried to kill Elsa. Anyone who's heartless enough to kill someone as wonderful as her can never be forgiven.

He stares at the floor very hard, "Very well then," and walks away. I don't know why, but something is different about him.

* * *

I'm now running around the palace. Ali is no where to be found! I checked his room, the library, the courtyard, and the garden; but not a single clue where he went. Oh where could he be? I'm worried now. He's not the kind of person to just run away, right? He has to be somewhere in the palace. I started to retrace my steps. Maybe, he went back to the meeting room? No, he was kicked out. Why would he go back there?... Unless he thought I was still there. I run through the halls. Not sprinting like before, but just briskly walking. Going up the long stairs to the tower is a real pain with heels.

Finally reaching the top, I peer through the small hall that leads to the meeting room. They're all still in there, blabbering on. I hate them so much (except for Uncle and Harold). Wait a minute. Why didn't Aunt Kate attended this meeting. She would have also voted for Ali, and thus reaching the minimum number to let him stay. Nevermind, I still need to find him. But where should I look now?

Hold on. What's up with the walls? Parts of the hallways are baring what at first looks like cracks, but when I look closer at them, they are burn marks. This has to be Ali! But did he do this on purpose? He must have been more upset than I thought.

I look behind me and notice more burn marks down the stairs. Looks like I'm going to have to go back down.

I follow the burn marks down the stairs, through the halls, and to the other side of the palace. Okay, now I'm in small corridor near the kitchen and the living room. There's no reason why he would be in the kitchen, so he's probably in the living room.

I open the door as quiet as possible. Looking around, I spotted him standing in front of the fireplace, watching the flames flicker. I walk in the room; every step I make echos. Ali turns around and sees me. A warm smile comes on his face. "I didn't think the meeting is already over."

"It's not," I said. "I left not too long after you. I was looking for you everywhere." I stand next to him, watching the fire together. "I'm sorry for what happened. You didn't deserve it."

He sighs. "I can't say I could blame them. This has been going on for hundreds of years. It wasn't going to go away just because I came."

"Still. That doesn't mean it can't be changed." He laughs at this. "I'm serious. We don't have to follow the same mistakes that our ancestors made. We can fix it."

He rolls his head towards me. Smiling, his eyes dart all over my face, even looking down a few times. I blush at all this attention he's giving. But then, he looks at me straight in the eyes. "Elsa, do you really think that if the two of us change, _everyone_ else will follow?"

"It's worth a try."

"I guess." He doesn't sound convinced. I let out a deep breath. He's obviously not ready for this right now. I smile; I'll lecture him later.

I turn and walk towards the couch. I can feel his gaze on me the entire time. I straighten out my dress before sitting down, and then I gesture for Ali to join. He stiffens for a second and looks around, and then he nervously comes and sit next to me. Even though we just had our first date last night, he's still not use to sitting so close to me. I sort of rethought all this. Am I going too fast? It's only been like two days, and not only did I held hands with this guy but also dated him. Two days ago, I would never see myself be so close with any man. This is so bizarre!

Everything's silent now. The sound now is the flickering of the fire. While I stare at Ali, he keeps his eyes down. I wonder what's in his mind? He would often do this. Looking away and ponder. I can't help but enjoy watching him do this. It's so interesting. He's so interesting. I feel very odd. It feels like something is in my chest, but it's erupting to get out. It's not pain. It's not fear. It's not even happiness! Whatever this feeling is, it's really strong. I feel like my whole body is screaming for something, but what?

However, in the next second, that feelings gone. As fast as it came, it left. Strange!

"Hey Elsa?" I snap out of my trance. "What's it like? To have Anna?"

"Huh? Why do ask?"

"I- I just want to know. She's always there for you, and you two have this amazing bond."

I stare at the ceiling. "Having Anna as a sister… is like having an angel by my side. She loves me so much, and.. she does whatever she can just to make me happy. Also, since I'm her big sister, I watch after her. I always try to make sure that she's safe. This isn't easy when you're cursed." I look at my hand, watching ice waves form around it. "If I could change one thing in my life. It would be that I never had these powers. All they ever did for me was separate me from the most important thing in my life: Anna."

"You really care about her."

"She's my little sister. Of course I do."

Ali sighs. "If only Abdullah would be more like you."

I look at him curiously. "You really miss your brother, don't you?"

"Miss him?" he shoots a stare at me. "There's nothing to miss of him. He's nothing but a selfIsh man. All he cares about is himself."

"Ali. Maybe that's not the case. You said he changed after his mother died. Maybe that's what gotten into him."

"That doesn't mean he had to shut me out like that," Ali's voice becomes angry with each word. "She's my mother too, you know. Why does he ignore me? There's no reason for him to do that. I know there's another reason behind all this." Ali's now off the couch and pacing around the room. While he talks, something else is happening. Red flares are coming out of his clothes, and even the fire from the fireplace is beginning to flicker faster and faster.

I try to calm him down. "Ali. Please. Just take it easy."

"Take what easy? The fact that _my_ brother doesn't love me anymore. I used to always look up to him. I used to always want to be just like him in every way." He puts his hand on his chest. "LOOK AT ME NOW!" he roars. "I'm the very person he used to been! I took everything I know about his old self and made it who I am!" Fire came from the floor behind him and launches up to his head, forming a silhouette of someone. It doesn't look like Ali, that's for sure. It's taller and has longer hair. But it leaves in the next instance.

Now I'm really scared. He's losing control over his powers. "Ali! Please calm down. Think of something else… Think of me, and how I care about you."

Everything goes quiet again. The fireplace is now completely extinguished, and now the room was barely lit. "You're right. You are.. so much more caring than him." He gasps out a laugh, but it sounds more like a cry. "You don't even know me that well, and you already care for me more than my own _brother_. What does that make him?"

"I don't know, but let's just sit back down. I- I'll get you something to drink. Would you like some tea, or maybe some hot chocolate?"

"It's fine, Elsa. I don't want anything." He raises his head up from it's lowered position. Looking at my eyes, his are glistening with a thin coat of water.

My face softens, "Ali."

He couldn't look at me anymore. He closes those wet eyes and turns his head to the other side. "Why doesn't he love anymore?" he asks.

I didn't respond. I don't what to say. I have no answer for him.

"Why?" he growls.

I hold my breath. Everything feels tensed right now. Even the air feels so thick.

"A- Ali!" I whispered. My hands are in front of my body but trembling. Something feels very bad right now. I can feel it. He's about to lose control again.

"WHYYY!" he shouts and stomps his foot on the floor.

In that instance, a circle of flames appear around him. It fires out all around him and expands rapidly. I put my hands in front of my face. A large wall of ice comes in front of me.

The fire blast rages closer and closer to me. Then it collides with the ice barrier and explodes into vapors and an unstoppable force.

"ALI" I shout.

The blast's force throws me back. I fly fast through the air and slam into the wall. The impact vibrates my whole body as I stare, blankly but wide-eye, at Ali, who looks back at me, horrified. That's the last thing I see before everything goes black.


	15. Collisions After Explosions

******Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**

* * *

**Collisions After Explosions**

"Hahaha."

"Really mature, Anna." Kristoff wipes bits of soil off his face.

"Sorry Krissy. It was an accident. Really."

"Uh huh, yeah right." I laugh even more. It was totally on purpose! I just couldn't help myself. It's funny to mess with Kris-

"Hey!" A spat of dirt shot me straight in the face.

"Woops. Sorry lovebug." Kristoff looks at me with that cunning smile.

"Okay wiseguy. You asked for it." I scoop a handful of more dirt and chug it as fast as I could. Kristoff lunges to the side and grabs his own handful of dirt before running behind a bush. "Come out, Krissy," I sang. "You don't want to face me like a man?"

"Oh, so that's how we're gonna play huh." He stands up now, exposing himself from behind the bush. Before he could do anything, I already had my dirt ball ready and throw it right at his face. He stood there, face completely covered now except for his mouth. "You sly fox," he says, but I couldn't see his eyes. I laugh so hard that I fall… into the stream!

"Waah," I yelled.

"Anna!"

Kristoff pulls me out of the cold water. "If it makes you feel any better," he starts. "At least all the mud's off your face."

I narrow my eyes at him. My teeth are clattering. "It's… not…. f- funny."

"I know. I'm sorry." He takes his jacket off and puts it on me. Then, he embraces me and rubs my back. "Next time we do this, let's make sure it's not winter."

"You… think." I said, still shivering.

"Let's get you inside before you get sick."

"Don't worry… I've suffered worse."

"Don't remind me!" Kristoff says this with a rather hard tone. He still hasn't got over what happened six months ago. Seriously, I know he and Elsa care about me so much, but the fact that these two just won't stop thinking about that moment is really annoying. I get it. They both got scared when I got frozen, but I'm okay now. They really don't have to get all freaked out anytime I hurt myself. It's more hurtful for me when I have to see Elsa start crying for no reason or Kristoff looking at me with those shaky eyes.

We get into the palace halls. "We should go to the living room," Kristoff says. "You can lie down on the couch and warm up next to the fire."

"You know, if you just kiss me, I'll be fine."

"True love's kiss may thaw a frozen heart, but it won't dry you up."

"Just kiss me, stupid!" I grab the back of his neck and pull him to my lips. I don't care if his face is still muddy. I forget all about my cold, wet state as our lips lock. After a long moment, he cups my cheek with his hand, stroking it with his fingers.

"Happy?" he says.

"Mmhmm!" I brush my nose against his. He smiles at me, a smile that can make any girl faint.

_BOOM_

"What was that?"

"Sounds like it came from the living room!"

* * *

All I saw when the vapors dispersed was her pained face as Elsa was thrown against the wall. I couldn't believe what I did. She falls down, limp. My legs are trembling. What have I done? How could I have let this happened? She's not moving a muscle. Oh no. Please don't let it be that! God please, I beg you. Don't let it end like this. Please!

The burnt doors burst open, and so many people came at once. Kai, Gerda, other servants, Anna, and Kristoff.

"ELSAAA" Anna cries. She runs to her fallen sister, but Kai pulls her off to check Elsa. I pace in circles. What have I done! Pulling my hair, I breath faster and faster.

After what seemed to be the longest three seconds of my life, Kai breaths in one deep sigh. "She's alive." Alive! Oh thank god! I fall to my knees, holding them. I try to control my shaking. "Get the medical staff," Kai tells the servants, "NOW!"

Two small hands grasp my shoulders. I look up to see Anna's tear stricken face. "What happened?" I didn't replied. I couldn't reply. My throat's too dry, and my jaws' trembling. "WHAT HAPPENED!" she shakes me violently. My head rocks back and forth hard.

"Anna stop!" Kristoff yells. "Let me do it. Just calm down." Anna looks at Kristoff with unbelievable pleading eyes, but then lets go of me. Kristoff kneels on one knee and puts his face close to mine. "Ali," he says, "you need to tell us everything. We need to know what happened to Elsa, to help her."

I close my eyes tightly, trying to recall everything. There was only one thought in my mind. "It's my fault! I-I-I- lost contro- over my p-powers. I did this. I *gasp* hurt her."

"Okay," Kristoff nods. "Thank you."

"How could you lose control like that?" Anna shouts. "You're the one claiming that you've been able to hone in your curse for years and was even going to teach Elsa the same! Did you lie to us?"

"No." I said softly.

"Then what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Anna, leave him alone. He's just as scared for Elsa as you are." Kristoff hugs Anna from behind. "Ali, maybe you should go for now. Just calm yourself down and stay out of trouble." I can't do that. What about Elsa?

"I'm not leaving until I know that Elsa is okay." I said.

"I'm sorry, Prince Ali," Kai says, walking up to me. "While her majesty is unconscious, I cannot take chances. You are to remain away from the Queen until she or Princess Anna says otherwise."

My jaws drop. I look at Anna, who was still in Kristoff's arms and has her arms crossed. "Sorry, Ali. But I can't trust you right now. Just go away."

* * *

"Urgh"

My body aches. My backside especially is really hurting. I open my eyes, but everything is blurry. I can see the three figures in the blur. One of them holds the uncanny resemblance of my sister. While I try to understand what they're saying, my vision slowly clears up.

It turns out that I'm back in my bed. The other figures happen to be Kai and the royal doctor; also Kristoff was sitting near the window. "She's waking up!" I hear Anna saying.

When I try to get up, my back screams at me, and the doctor put his hand on my shoulder, gently pushing me back down. "Easy, your majesty. You are still injured and must remain in bed."

"How bad am I hurt?"

"Not very bad, I must say. For being thrown into a solid wall with fire, you got off pretty lucky."

"Is anything broken on her?" Anna says.

"No, fortunately. The only injuries you've gotten were a bunch of bruises on your back."

"Thank goodness," Kai says. "I can't believe we were _that _lucky. If anything were to happen to her majesty, Arendelle would be devastated. But how? How did her majesty not break even a single bone from that?"

The doctor says, "Oh, it was all in the rear."

"What?" Kai says.

"Her majesty is very fortunate to have a large gluteus maximus to cushion the impact. Hehe" Kai scowls at the doctor. "Sorry. Too soon?"

"Very!" Kai replies. Anna's resisting the urge to laugh.

"When can I get back to my duties?" I said.

"After tomorrow morning," says the doctor, "You need to rest tonight."

"Wait! What time is it?"

"A little after eight in the evening."

I blink. I was out for that long?

"Don't worry Elsa," Anna says, "I took care of everything while you were gone."

"Thanks Anna." I look back at Kai and the doctor. "Thank you for everything, doctor. Kai, you can go and pay him his bill. I wish to be with alone with my family." It feels so good to say _family_ now, instead of just _sister_.

"How are you feeling, Elsa?" Kristoff walks over.

"Still hurt, but I can move."

"No," Anna says, "You stay in bed, young lady. If you need anything, ask us."

*Sigh* "Alright." Anna stands there, staring at me with wide eyes, before sitting next to me on my bed.

"Elsa…" her voice is shakey. "I thought you were dead."

My eyes soften.

"When we came in the room," she continued. "You were.. lying there. Face down. I couldn't tell if you were breathing. The whole place was just ashes. And- and the way Ali was looking at you… it's like he just killed you!"

"Anna." She pulls me in. I wince at the pain my shoulders give. She starts sobbing without stop. "Anna, please. Don't cry. Everythings okay."

"Yeah, I know that. *Snif* But you still scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's not your fault. It's Ali's."

"No it's not! I was the one to bring up the whole thing about his brother. He got angry the more he talked about him. Somehow, that made him lose control."

"Like you and fear," Kristoff says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, kind of like that. At least my powers protected me from the blast."

"And at least your big butt protected you from the crash," Anna says, laughing faintly.

"Hey!" I remarked. "Your butt's bigger."

"It is not!"

"Is too."

"Nuh uh."

"Yea huh."

"Krissy," Anna turns to Kristoff. "Which one of us has the bigger butt?"

Kristoff freezes. He looks between me and Anna. "I- uh well- haha uhh." His face begins to turn red. I can never not laugh whenever Anna pulls him into awkward situations.

"Come on, Kristoff. Answer the question."

"Uhh, can't I just say that both of have the same size."

"Nope," I said. "As your queen, I order you to give us your honest answer."

"Hey, that's not fair," he says. "You can't just use your- your queenliness like that."

"Oh yes I can. No one can tell me how I use my authority." I smirk. Kristoff sighs then gives Anna a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, honey. But yours is definitely the rounder one." Anna gasps then turns her body around.

"I can't believe this," she crosses her arms and pouts to the wall.

"Hey hey, don't be like that," Kristoff says. "It's not a bad thing, really… I like big butts."

"Not want to hear it," Anna says.

"Anna relax," I said. "Kristoff's just said that because he didn't want to get on my bad side."  
"Huh?" they both said.

I continue, "You know I got the bigger tush. But how would that look like if Kristoff said that to me. Of course he was just doing what was right." Kristoff looks completely confused, but Anna turns towards him.

"Aww. You're so sweet, Krissy."

"I am? Uhh, yeah of course I am."

"I don't think so," comes a voice. I look over and see that Olaf was also here. He was standing near the dresser with Sabah and Quick-Shot. "I don't think Kristoff's sweet. Last time I checked, he tasted rather salted."

"She didn't mean literally, flakehead," Kristoff snaps.

"Hold on," I interrupted. "Where's Ali?"

"We don't know," Anna says. "He left after Kai and I- well… forbid him to come near you." she says, smiling as innocent as she could and shrugging her shoulders.

"You did WHAT!" If I had fire powers, I would be blasting this whole place now.

"I'm sorry. I was just mad at him and scared for you."

"But it wasn't his fault! I told you that."

"Not back then. We didn't know what to think. Back then, all we could do was get you to safety and prevent anything else from happening to you."

"She's right, Elsa," Kristoff says. "Even if Ali didn't mean to, we still had to make sure that it wasn't on purpose. Ali could have been lying for all we knew."

"Well, he wasn't! Now I want you all to go and find him. I want to speak with him. _Alone_."

"Okay then, we'll go find him," Kristoff says. "You better lie back down and rest for now."

He and Anna both leave the room. I look over at the three magical friends. Olaf is staring at himself in the mirror, Quick-Shot is looking out the window, and Sabah is sitting on the desk and… was writing? She was wearing my reading glasses and is scribbling something on a notepad using her wings like hands. "Sabah what are you doing?"

"Just taking notes."

"On what?"

"On the whole 'butt' thing. There's no telling just how many jokes I can make with this goldmine." I shake my head. This girl really likes to make trouble.

"My lady," Quick-Shot says. "If I may, I wish to speak for Ali's case. He has not lost control over his powers like that for more than four years now. However, the frustration that's been building up around his relationship with his brother had been growing greatly for some time, and that caused him to accidentally release all those bottled up emotions in one wave of fire. Please, your highness. Ali did not mean to cause this injury to you. If anything, he had been so worried about you afterwards. He even broke down and cr-"

"It's okay Quick-Shot! You don't need to vouch for him. I'm not mad at Ali."  
"Then why do you wish to speak with him?"  
"I just have to get something off my chest."

"Easier than getting it off your booty," Sabah says. "Cause it's much smaller."

I scowl at that sorry little bird. Who the hell is she to judge _my_ body.

"Sabah," Quick-Shot hisses, "I demand you to keep your beak shut until we're done talking."

"Okay," Sabah says and looks down.

Wow. She actually listens to him almost like how she would to Ali. I guess he's really is an older brother to her. "My lady, you should also know that Ali has feeling for you."

"He does?"

"Yes. He's very fond of you."

Sabah looks at him. "What are you doing?" she whispers.

He continues, "He likes you very much, but that could be a risk to him. You see, his fathe-" Before he could go on, Sabah jumps onto his head and covers his mouth with her wings.

"Hehe, don't worry what he's blabbering about. He's just paranoid." Even though he's already made of fire, Quick-Shot's face looks like it's heating up.

"Mm H- I- br-," he muffles. "_Sabah!_" he manages to say through.

"Aww. He loves me!" Sabah snuggles her head on top of his, but Quick-Shot's head looks like it's vibrating. His eyes were flaring with anger.

"GET OFF!" he booms.

"Why?"

"Sabah, just get off of him," I said. She flies off, and Quick-Shot strikes a death stare at her.

"Insolent brat!" he scolds.

"Insensitive snob," she rebuts.

"Troublemaking squawk."

"Partypooping slinky."

"Good-for-nothing nat!"

"Enough!" I said. They both stop and look at me. "You two are not helping! Look, Quick-Shot, if there's any problem that Ali has with anything, he can tell me personally. I'll do whatever I can for his sake." He nods to me. "Why don't all three of you go and hang out with Sven? He gets a little lonely when Kristoff's not around." They all agree and leave my room.

I recline back onto my pillows and ponder. Quick-Shot was trying to say something about Ali's father. He was saying that Ali's feelings for me were risky. Ugh, this is so confusing! Why can't things be more straightforward. Doesn't matter right now. I just want to see Ali. He's just been on my mind this whole time.

* * *

Anna and I had split up. We tried looking through the whole palace, but Ali was no where to be found. We figured that Anna would check his ship and I will check the other side of the harbor. The harbor was a big place; he could be anywhere!

There's many people here also. I ran into Hans again, who looked at me weirdly and walked off. I also saw Anna's cousin Rapunzel a while back, talking to her dad about the whole incident with Ali being voted out of the meeting. However, Ali himself is still missing. I hope he didn't ran away. That would be a BIG problem.

Reaching the bridge where I proposed to Anna, I notice some conversation of Kings at one spot. This wouldn't have been too interesting if it wasn't for the fact that that Weasel guys was there. "I tell you, this man is nothing but an abomination. He brings fiery monsters into the same building where we sleep at night, he causes trouble in our peace meetings, AND he had harmed one our rulers. A ruler, by the way, was so smitten by him that she couldn't see her own danger."

Seriously! Does this guy ever quit? He's the real problem here. "Hey Duke!," I called out. "Why don't you look at yourself before judging others. You're worse than any one of Ali's friends."

"Why, I never!"

"I'm sure everyone who was here at her majesty's coronation can vouch that you were more mischievous than Ali's bird, more sly than his snake, and way more deceiving than you claim Ali to be."

"That is true," one of the rulers said. "You did try to have the queen killed, Weaselton."  
"I was just trying to save these people from the storm!"

"You caused the storm!" I said. "You were the one who started chasing her majesty out of her own kingdom."

"Is this true?" said another king.

"Well, um" Weasel attempts to argue this but becomes speechless.

"Now if you excuse, you majesties, I have to go," I said, leaving the group with a smile. That felt good. Going up to all those rulers and talking smack right in that duke's face. Me! An iceman! Telling a duke off… Let's just hope, I don't get beheaded.

Walking back to the palace, I finally see Ali, sitting on top of one of the palace walls. He was just sitting there, with his back against one of the towers, one of his legs is dangling off the edge. "I'm not climbing that," I said that to myself. "Ali!" I called out. He didn't respond. "HEY, PRINCE OF AGRABAH! You've been summoned." Ali slowly moves his head towards me. I can see from a distance, that the skin under his eyes are darkened. He sighs and then jumps off the wall. "Woah, Ali!" I shout, freaking out. Before he hits the ground, fire shot out of his boots, and his falling slows down. "Did… Did you just…" I had no idea what I'm trying to say.

"Yes," he says, weakly, "I can fly."

"That's amazing."

He doesn't respond. His head was lowered, and he had his hands in his pockets. "What do you want, Kristoff?"

"Elsa asked me to bring you. You no longer 'forbidden' to see her."

"Why would she even want to see me. I'm nothing but a danger to her."

"You're really letting all these people get to you. Listen, Elsa knows that it's not your fault. Don't worry about it."  
"I never lose control like that, Kristoff. Not in years! How can I be so sure I won't do it again?"

"Because, you learn from your mistakes. Obviously, talking about your brother right after being kicked out of an important meeting was a bad idea."

"Ha, you ain't kidding." He stares at the moonlit bay. "What's going on with me? I can't stop thinking about Elsa. I never felt these emotions before. Ever since that one night in the garden, I feel like all I want to do is just relive that moment. Over and over again… Why?"

"You did almost kiss her."

Ali closes his eyes. "A kiss. That's it? From a woman that I've barely known. Why would I want such a thing?"

"Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?"

"Yeah. I'm the product of that."

"Huh?"

"My parents fell in love like that, and so did my great great great great great grandparents."

"Your parents, I get, but you really remember all the way back then? What makes them so special than any other number of 'great' grandparents."

"Their love story is THE most cherished tale in all of Arabia. Everyone knows that story. It's like how everyone in Europe knows about Romeo and Juliet."

"Okay. So you can believe that can happen for you and Elsa?"

"I don't know. I never fell in love with any girl before. If it's anything like my love for my mother, then no. I don't love her."

"Oh, that's completely different. Family love and romantic love are two completely different types of true love. If you don't believe me, just ask Anna. She says that her heart feels differently when she's with Elsa other than when she's with me."

"Speaking of Anna, is she still mad at me?"

"Nah, she's gotten over that. Next time you see her, she'll be back to her old flirty self."

"Yeah, hehe," he rubs the back of his neck. "Um, how are you so okay with that?"

"Okay with what?"

"Your soon-to-be wife flirting with another man."

I laugh. "Relax, she just does that for fun. I know she's not seriously making a move on you. We have that kind of trust with each other. I know well that she can never love another man, just like how I can never love another woman."

"Well, you two sure look happy together. It makes me smile to see you two like that. It make me feel.. hopeful that there is still love in this world."

"You really come from a loveless life, don't you?"

"In my family, love is as good as dead. Ever since mom died."

"Sorry to hear that. I hope you can feel the same kind of love Anna and I have for Elsa one day."

He doesn't reply. He keeps gazing at the bay.

"You should go now. Elsa's waiting for you."

* * *

If only my parents were still alive. I wish I can ask mom about this. I'm going through so many different emotions right now, feelings that collide with each other. I don't even know if what I'm doing is the right thing. I _hope_ this is the right thing.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Elsa?"

"Ali?"

"You asked for me?"

"Uh, yes. Come!"

The door opens. There he is! Standing there as handsome as usual. The only light here coming from the moon, his eyes shimmer like a pool of stars. Although, his face looks different. He looks more tired and more gloomy than usual. "Elsa, I'm so sorry for what I did. I- I could have killed you!"

"Don't…" I said. "Just come and sit beside me." He takes his time, stepping softly and slowly as ever. My patience starts to fade away as I wait. When he finally sits down on the bed, he was facing away from me, had his elbows on his knees, and head down.

"Elsa…" I stare at him. Even with a good number of inches between us, I can still feel the heat radiating from his body. I lean closer, feeling more of it. "you have every reason to be mad at me-"

"I'm not mad."

"-I also don't blame you if you hate me-"

"I don't hate you."

"-I just wish that… ugh, I just want you to be okay-"

"I'M FINE!" He jumps back a little and turns his whole body around. "Stop acting as if you're the worst person in the world. You're not!"

"Sorry. It's just that-"

"That's enough. I'm not listening anymore." We sit there now, silent. This time, I'm use to the silence between us now. Before it felt awkward, but now it's more like a break between our conversations. A break where we can stare at each other's eye and just enjoy every feeling in our hearts. "Ali?"

"Yes Elsa."

"What do you want in your life?"

"Huh? Well, I never really thought of that." He looks up to the ceiling. "Really, I just want to live a life where I can be free. No overly large empire to control, no rebels that want to kill you and your family all the time, no father that makes you do whatever he commands and if you don't he'll burn you alive. That's the kind of life I dream of."

"What about love? Have you ever dreamed of romance?"

"Only when I'm asleep."

"Well I dream about it whenever I'm around you." This caught him off guard, as his eyes widen.

"Y- you do? Around me?"

I nod. "I use to alway tell my father that the man I want is someone who would not see me as a monster. Someone who likes me as Elsa, not as the Queen or Princess back then. Someone who wants to be around me because he cares about me. Ali! Don't you get it?"

"No I don't! You still don't know me, Elsa!"

"I know enough to try. Try really hard _with you_."

Everything was silent again.

The strange feeling in my chest from before is back. I tilt my head a little, exposing my neck to him, "Want to know something?"

He looks at me intently, "What?"

"Before you went crazy and blasted the whole room,... I was going to kiss you. Not because I felt bad for you, but because… I liked you. I like you a lot."

His eyes grow even wider. "Elsa, I-" he stops. His eyes start to unwiden, as his whole face softens more than ever before. We were already leaning so close to each other. But now, we're closing in the gap. This is it! Everything's getting warm again. I can't believe it's happening! He gently touches my cheek with his fingers. I've been waiting for this! His lips… they touch mine. They're cold! His lips are cold! But so so so good. My eyes are closed; I can't even lift them if I tried. His fingers that were touching my cheek are met with his palm. His whole hand cups the side of my face the same way Kristoff always does to Anna. So this is how it feels like! My heart feels so heavy now that every beat shakes my whole chest. I need to know. I put my hand on his chest. I can also feel his heartbeat through his hard firm chest. Time seems to be standing for once, no longer sprinting as it always does.

Our lips apart. After what felt like forever. I'm not sure when did my arms get wrapped around his neck. I also realized that he had one hand strongly on my back and the other one gently caressing my head. I wouldn't mind sleeping like this. Of course we would have to be lying down, but I still wouldn't mind. We stay like this for another eternity.

We let go of each other finally. Still sitting on my bed, he lowers his head, now blushing to death. I try to smile but find myself also blushing so hard that my cheeks are numb.

I finally can move my lips again, "That was… fun."

He nods, then shakes, then laughs.

"If my father learns about this, he would _KILL_ me."

I laugh, but he looks at me. The most serious look I've seen.

"Literally."

* * *

**Ahh, the first kiss is always magical. Isn't it? **

**A****s always, I'm so happy that there are people who are really reading this. It makes me feel... hopeful (lol, I'm quoting my own OC). But really, I hope you guys continue to enjoy this.**

**If there is anything that you don't like, anything that you want to critique, PLEASE! By All Means! Tell me. I _want_ to know what everyone's opinions are. It helps me improve as I go on. This being the first major fiction I ever wrote before, I don't always know the right way to put things. In fact, as time goes on, the dreaded writer's block is becoming more and more of a challenge. Just let me know how am I doing, so that this story can reach its full potential!**

**Till Then:**

**Tot Ziens**


End file.
